La Batalla del Amor
by MsHayes
Summary: Lisa hace una petición...y Rick confesará sus sentimientos. El único problema es que Minmei no está demasiado lejos.Este fic tiene lugar durante la Reconstrucción. Fic Completo. Favor dejar un review. Gracias por leer.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo I**

¡Rick Hunter la había invitado a salir!

Lisa Hayes observó su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos verdes brillando, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. No quería abrigar demasiadas esperanzas, pero no podía evitarlo. Examinó su guardarropa buscando algo "apropiado" para vestir.

"_No" - _se recordó a si misma_ - "No apropiado, provocador"._

Se deshizo de su uniforme, dio un giro sobre sus talones mientras se soltaba el cabello y corrió hacia la ducha.

* * *

_Lisa estaba en la baranda del puente de observación de la fortaleza con una taza de café en sus manos, cuando él se aproximó._

"_¡Hola Lisa!" - exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. _

"_¿Cómo es posible que con dos simples palabras Rick tenga la habilidad de hacer que mi corazón deje de latir?"- se cuestionó dándose vuelta para saludarlo._

"_Hola, Comandante" - respondió parcamente, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones._

"_¿Café?" - preguntó él, apuntando hacia su mano. _

_Lisa asintió._

"_Justo lo que necesitaba" - aseguró Rick._

_Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, el chico estaba bebiendo de su vaso._

"_No sabía que le gustaba el café endulzado, Capitana" – dijo devolviéndole la taza._

_Ella sabía que él sólo intentaba bromear, así que únicamente le sonrió. _

"_¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje?"_

"_Todo en calma, Lisa. Parece que los Zentraedi nos están dando un merecido descanso"._

"_Afortunadamente, pronto seremos capaces de integrarlos en nuestra sociedad con éxito. Después de todo…"_

"_¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, Lisa?" – preguntó él repentinamente – "Hay un nuevo lugar en la ciudad y he escuchado que la comida es fantástica… ¿te agradaría acompañarme?"_

_Lisa lo miró totalmente desconcertada._

"_Pienso que podríamos pasarla bien, Lisa" - añadió Rick, al no recibir una contestación de su parte._

"_Si, por supuesto" - dijo ella reaccionando al fin._

"_¡Genial! Entonces pasaré por ti a las 20h00… ponte tu mejor vestido" - agregó mientras se alejaba dirigiéndose hacia el hangar._

* * *

"Así que finalmente lo hiciste¿no es así hermanito?"

Rick había salido de la ducha a la carrera, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, para abrir la puerta.

"Podría estrangularte" - dijo él, mirando a su mentor sonriéndole ladinamente.

"¿Tenías que tocar la puerta de forma tan desesperada, Roy¡Pensé que se trataba de una emergencia o algo!" - le reprochó Rick.

"¡Vaya! Por lo visto, alguien esta nervioso. ¿Quieres un trago, hermanito?" - le ofreció antes de pasar a su lado y caminar hacia la licorera.

"No gracias. No quiero nada de alcohol antes de…"

"¿Antes de besar a Lisa?" - preguntó Roy, tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero negro.

"Antes de tener alimento en mi sistema" - corrigió Rick – "¿Qué clase de comentario fue ese?"

Roy dejó escapar una carcajada.

"No necesitas fingir conmigo, Rick. Sé que estás "que te mueres" por Lisa".

"¡Yo no estoy _que me muero_ por nadie!" - mintió, ruborizándose.

Rick era alguien muy reservado. Roy lo sabía. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que disfrutaba tanto torturándolo.

"¡Sí, claro!" – dijo Roy con sarcasmo luego de beber su trago - "¿Adónde la llevarás?"

"A Ponte Amore. Escuché que la comida es…"

"¿El puente del amor?" - lo interrumpió Roy entusiasmado – "Estoy impresionado, Ricky".

"…fantástica" - finalizó Rick – "No me digas Ricky. Nadie me ha llamado así desde que tenía diez años. Ahora dime¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Debe existir alguna razón para tu visita…"

"No realmente" - respondió Roy caminando hacia la cocina – "Solo estoy matando un poco el tiempo mientras Claudia termina su turno. Pensé que podría pasar por aquí y sentirme como en casa".

"Mi casa es tu casa" - dijo Rick dándose vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación – "Tengo que vestirme".

"Rick… "- le llamó Roy detrás de él.

"¿Sí?" - contestó volviéndose hacia su "hermano mayor".

"No la lastimes¿está bien?" - le advirtió – "Lisa es como una hermana para mí"

Rick tragó con dificultad mientras veía a Roy salir por la puerta. Jamás le había visto tal expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

* * *

La bebé Sterling descansaba encima de la cama de Lisa. La pequeña parecía fascinada con las tres mujeres que entraban y salían del closet.

"¿Qué le pasa?" - preguntó Claudia sorprendida mientras Dana reía.

"Piensa que estamos jugando _Beek-a-Poo_"- respondió Miriya asomando su cabeza fuera del closet – "Max siempre esta jugando eso con ella".

"_¿Beek-a-Poo?" –_ se preguntó Lisa – "¡Oh, quieres decir Peek-a-Boo!" (1) - comprendió riendo.

"¡Sí, eso es!" - la hermosa Zentraedi asintió con agrado.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron en la puerta del armario y le sonrieron a la linda bebe de cabello verde, quien comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

"Es adorable" - dijo Lisa pensativa.

"Si juegas tus cartas correctamente, querida amiga¡podrías tener uno propio antes de lo que te imaginas!" - la animó Claudia picando las costillas de su mejor amiga.

"¿Planea jugar cartas con el Comandante Hunter, Capitán Hayes?" – preguntó Miriya respetuosamente.

Aunque había pasado más de un año desde que conoció a Lisa, Miriya no cejaba en el hábito de dirigirse a ella por su rango militar. Claudia rió mientras que la otrora guerrera Zentraedi la miró intrigada.

"No realmente, Miriya" - replicó Lisa, buscando dentro de su closet por el vestido perfecto.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" - Miriya exhaló aliviada – "Hay mejores cosas que ustedes dos pueden hacer, Capitán Hayes. Después de todo, el Comandante Hunter es un lindo espécimen microniano, si me permite decirlo. No tan magnífico como mi Maximillian, pero se acerca bastante" - finalizó orgullosa.

"_Es gracioso como dos acérrimos enemigos pueden terminar casados y teniendo un hijo"- _pensó Claudia antes de decir juguetonamente – "Lisa quiere un bebé".

"¿La capitana quiere un bebé?" – indagó Miriya con curiosidad.

"¡Claudia!" - soltó Lisa, sonrojándose – "¡Es nuestra primera cita nada más!"

"Eso fue lo que nos bastó a Max y a mí para saber que queríamos estar juntos como guerreros y como amantes" - dijo Miriya – "Sin embargo, no recuerdo ningún juego de cartas en el proceso de tener a Dana. Únicamente hubo muchos besos, abrazos y…"

"¡Lo sabemos Miriya!" - ambas mujeres intervinieron antes de escuchar algo demasiado personal. La Zentraedi se distinguía por su franqueza.

"¿Qué tal me veo?"- preguntó Lisa, después de vestirse en un traje de cóctel.

El vestido era color rojo con cintas de spaghetti y talle ajustado. El dobladillo le llegaba al menos dos pulgadas arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas.

"¡Perfecto!" - dijo Miriya entusiasmada – "El Comandante Hunter se va a desmayar cuando te vea" - afirmó, haciendo gala de su jerga recién aprendida.

"Definitivamente deberías usar ese vestido, Lisa" - agregó Claudia – "¡Te ves estupenda!"

"Tus piernas son casi tan bonitas como las mías" - Miriya señaló con sencillez.

"Gracias" - Lisa sonrió – "Esperemos que al señor "ya saben quien" comparta su opinión".

* * *

Una hora después, el señor "ya saben quien" trataba de no quedar boquiabierto al mirar a Lisa caminar hacia la mesa.

"_¿He estado ciego?" - _Rick se cuestionó mientras le ofrecía un asiento a la joven y ella recibía las miradas de beneplácito de los demás clientes del restaurante.

Lisa se veía verdaderamente hermosa con ese vestido corto, las delgadas cintas mostrando sus esculturales pero femeninos brazos y hombros. Sus bien formadas piernas terminadas en pantorrillas esbeltas, y sus pies luciendo pequeños y delicados en sus sandalias de tiras finas.

"¿Señor?"

La voz del mesero lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El chico pestañeó y tomó el menú que el hombre le ofrecía.

"Gracias".

Rick notó el fino cuello de la mujer, su cabello arreglado hacia arriba en un simple ensortijado con algunos rizos deslizándose con exquisitez sobre su rostro. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían bajo la luz de las velas. Ella le sonreía mientras él sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien, Rick?" - preguntó Lisa al alejarse el camarero.

"Jamás he estado mejor" - dijo sonriéndole.

"_Es tan bien parecido" - _pensó Lisa mientras Rick se concentraba en el menú.

El vestía un traje azul marino con una camisa a rayas y una corbata que acentuaban más sus ojos azules. De alguna forma, se las había arreglado para alisar su ingobernable cabello (quizás con toneladas de gel) y peinarlo hacia atrás, mostrando así las acentuadas facciones de su cara.

El mesero volvió con una botella de vino, Vino reposado comentó, que había sobrevivido al ataque radioactivo de Dolza gracias a que fue conservado en una bóveda privada.

"Un regalo para ustedes" - dijo el camarero al llenar sus copas – "El señor Delatorre, el dueño, desea agradecerles por su labor durante la Reconstrucción del año pasado, Comandante Hunter y Capitán Hayes".

"Por favor, agradézcale" - dijo Lisa antes de que el hombre se retirara.

"¡Salud!" - brindó Rick alzando su copa hacia Lisa – "Porque la Tierra no padezca otra destrucción".

"Por la Reconstrucción. Y porque podamos seguir viviendo en Paz".

Ella chocó su copa contra la de él. Sus ojos se encontraron y él mantuvo su mirada mientras bebían. Nerviosa, Lisa prácticamente bebió de golpe su trago.

"¡Cuidado, Capitana!" - exclamó él sonriendo – "No quiero tener que cargarla para salir de aquí".

"No te preocupes por eso Rick. Puedo beber como un marinero" - dijo ella también sonriendo, sintiendo su ansiedad desvanecerse.

"Siempre y cuando no actúes como uno…"- bromeó Rick.

Después que el mesero se alejara con su orden y luego de haber llenado sus copas, se miraron el uno al otro sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. De pronto, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndose.

"Tu primero, Lisa" – concedió él.

Ella le sonrió con la ceja levantada y descansó la barbilla en su mano.

"Bien, dime… ¿qué te hizo invitarme a salir¿Tienes alguna petición especial y necesitas el permiso garantizado de tu superior?"- Lisa supo que sus palabras habían salido con aspereza pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

"En lo absoluto, Lisa" - Rick la contempló perturbado – "Solamente pensé que sería lindo salir, para variar. Todo lo que hemos hecho desde que comenzó la Reconstrucción es trabajar y pienso que es momento para un cambio".

El se veía lastimado… y Lisa se sintió miserable.

"_¿Por qué tengo que arruinarlo todo?" - _se reprendió a si misma.

"Lo siento mucho, Rick. No fue mi intención… "- ella comenzó a disculparse.

"No te preocupes" - cubrió sus labios con el índice –"Ven, vamos a bailar" - dijo al instante en que el cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar una vieja canción. Ella aceptó afablemente y él la guió hasta la pista de baile.

"Creo que nuestros abuelos bailaron esta música" - dijo Rick.

"Probablemente…"- suspiró la mujer llena de felicidad.

Lisa cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. La cubierta de su traje se sentía suave contra su mejilla y se preguntó cómo se sentiría su piel contra la de ella.

"¿Sabes acaso lo absolutamente cautivadora que te ves esta noche Lisa?" - Rick murmuró en su oído, incapaz de contenerse.

Ella sintió sus rodillas flaquear… al igual que Rick.

"Tu no luces nada mal, Hunter" - le respondió casual, mientras que su corazón se agitaba desesperado. Él solo sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras que ella se relajaba poco a poco.

Más de un año había pasado desde que habían estado así de cerca. En esa ocasión, él la había rescatado de la base militar de Alaska y ella se había sentado en su regazo, su rostro escondiéndose bajo su hombro, su olor a combate inundando sus sentidos, y Lisa estaba tan feliz porque había sido Rick. Juntos vieron el SDF-1 aterrizar y juntos regresaron al trabajo duro al lado de Gloval y los otros para traer un poco de orden al nuevo mundo.

Se habían vuelto cercanos después del ataque Zentraedi, hablando de su futuro, de sus sueños, e incluso compartiendo sus secretos, pero jamás dijeron nada de la creciente atracción que sentía el uno por el otro. Lisa sabía que Rick se preocupaba por ella; solía llamarla y comprobar que todo estuviera bien si no había tenido la oportunidad de verla durante el día, y más de una vez él había llamado "sólo para decir buenas noches", pero ella no alcanzaba a percibir lo profundo de sus sentimientos. Después de todo, existía aún un póster de la Señorita Macross colgando de su pared.

A través de la pista de baile, Rick notó a un hombre contemplando a Lisa. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y atraerla hacia él. Nadie debía cometer el error de pensar que no estaban juntos. _¿Pero… lo estamos?_, se cuestionó a si mismo vacilante.

La música terminó y Rick la llevó de nuevo hacia su mesa mientras que el camarero se aproximó con su comida.

"¡Que ricura!" - pronunció Rick con avidez mirando su filete de carne, los vegetales cocidos y el arroz pilaf – "¡Esto luce estupendo!"

Lisa no pudo más que reír ante la expresión de Rick.

"Hubiera esperado que ordenaras un platillo con pasta, Rick. Este es un restaurante italiano".

"Lo sé" - aceptó culpable – "pero soy del tipo que come carne y patatas. No puedo evitarlo ¿sabes?"

"Ya veo" - Lisa sonrió antes de probar su pasta Penne con tomatillos, acompañada de aceite de oliva, albahaca y tomillo.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"¡Fantástico! El señor Delatorre debe haber guardado sus especias en un refugio antinuclear. No había probado todos estos ingredientes en años" - sonrió complacida.

"Me agrada que te guste"- dijo él, notando los modales de Lisa– "_Es tan distinguida"_.

* * *

Fue hasta después de la medianoche cuando se encaminaron hacia la casa de Lisa. Había sido idea de ella dar una caminata bajo la luz de la luna en lugar de tomar un taxi como Rick sugirió. Desafortunadamente, la luna se ocultó detrás de unas nubes que comenzaron a verse cada vez más oscuras y amenazantes.

"Oh oh… "- dijo Rick girando sus palmas hacia arriba mientras que enormes gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

"_Gracias a Dios que utilicé rimel a prueba de agua_" - fue el primer pensamiento de Lisa.

"¡Corre!" - exclamó Rick, halando a Lisa de la mano abruptamente. Ella sintió el tirón y lo siguió rápidamente.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, la tormenta estaba en pleno apogeo. Las manos de Lisa estaban tan frías y entumecidas que apenas podía encontrar la cerradura. Rick sonrió y tomó las llaves de sus manos antes de abrir la puerta.

"No sabía que podía correr con tacones, Capitana" - bromeó.

"No sabía que podía correr tan rápido como yo, Comandante" - le contestó antes de quitarse los zapatos.

"Creo que debo irme" - concluyó Rick al ver su gesto.

"¿Por qué no esperas a que pase un poco la tormenta?" - sugirió ella con naturalidad.

"¿Estás segura que no hay problema?"

"No seas tonto. Déjame traerte un par de toallas" - dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer de la sala.

Lisa volvió casi inmediatamente vistiendo unos pantalones color khaki de uso cotidiano y una delgada camiseta oliva, que dejaban ver parcialmente su ombligo.

"Luces cómoda" - dijo Rick, al echar un vistazo a ese breve espacio de piel.

"Me siento cómoda" - dijo ella con una sonrisa – "Dejé algunas toallas para ti en el baño, así como un poco de ropa".

Rick levantó una ceja interrogante.

"Roy dejó aquí algo de ropa el otro día" – explicó Lisa – "Claudia lo envió conmigo cuando su lavadora se descompuso".

"Ya veo. Estaba a punto de ponerme celoso" - murmuró Rick antes de desaparecer.

Lisa lo observó cerrar la puerta del baño con la boca abierta. ¿Había escuchado correctamente¿Estaba Rick Hunter coqueteando con ella o fue solo su imaginación? Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cocina.

"Me siento como un enano" - dijo Rick reapareciendo rápidamente.

Vestía un par de jeans que le quedaban algo flojos de la cintura y muy largos de las piernas. La camiseta era negra y le llegaba hasta las caderas.

"Algunas veces olvido lo extrañamente alto que es Roy".

"La camiseta no esta mal" - dijo Lisa conteniendo su risa – "Y recordaré decirle a Roy que lo llamaste _extraño_" - amenazó, guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué haces?" - preguntó él reclinándose sobre la barra de la cocina.

"Pensé en hacer un poco de chocolate caliente. Nos mantendrá calientes".

"¿Tienes…?"

"¿Malvaviscos?" - lo interrumpió – "Sí, y tengo de los pequeños que te gustan tanto".

"¿Prestas atención verdad?" - inquirió él sonriendo.

"Solo cuando estoy interesada…"- replicó con delicadeza.

¡Ahí esta! Lo había dicho… o al menos, algo parecido. _No pierdas tu oportunidad, Lisa… _Las palabras de Claudia resonaron en sus oídos.

"Como si fuera tan fácil" - masculló al dirigirse hacia la estufa.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada. Nada en realidad" - mintió.

* * *

Sentados frente a la televisión, pudieron escuchar los relámpagos y los truenos retumbar afuera. Rick tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen; Julie Andrews cantaba "Mis cosas preferidas".

"Amo estas películas clásicas" - Rick comentó emocionado – "¿Tu no?"

En lugar de responderle, la cabeza de Lisa se precipitó contra el hombro de Rick.

"¡Lo siento tanto!"- dijo apenada, enderezándose rápidamente.

"Te estás quedando dormida" - dijo riendo casi de forma imperceptible y poniéndose de pie – "Tal parece que esta lluvia no parará pronto Lisa. Será mejor que corra a casa".

"Puedes pescar un resfriado".

"No, no lo haré. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas" - agregó sonriendo.

"Gracias por una noche maravillosa Rick" - dijo ella todavía sentada – "Me divertí".

"Yo igual. Creo que no te lo había dicho antes pero en verdad disfruto de tu compañía Lisa" – dijo mirando sus ojos detenidamente.

"Yo también disfruto de tu compañía, Rick. Eres… eres fantástico" - titubeó nerviosa, devolviéndole la mirada.

"Te veré mañana" - dijo Rick inclinándose hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

Ella se inclinó también hacia él, y fue cuando ocurrió. Sus labios se encontraron, sus ojos se hallaron, y ninguno hizo nada para separarse.

Rick fue el primero en cerrar sus parpados, su boca capturando el labio inferior de ella. Los brazos de Lisa se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el peso de él cayendo encima.

Ella correspondió al beso, separando sus labios a insistencia del hombre, permitiendo la entrada de su lengua para acariciar la suya. La joven sintió que sus dientes se encontraron suavemente y escuchó decir a Rick: _"Lo siento"._

Estaban sin aliento al detenerse…Rick encima de ella. Él la miró un poco avergonzado y se levantó apresuradamente.

"Tengo que… tengo que irme" - dijo dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

Las pisadas de Lisa eran tan livianas que no las escuchó sobre la alfombra cuando ella decidió seguirlo. Sorprendido, Rick sintió su abrazo por la espalda, recargando su mejilla en la parte baja de su hombro.

"No te vayas" - dijo ella con ternura – "Quédate conmigo…"

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

Peek-a-Boo: Juego que consiste en sentarse frente a un bebé, cubrirse el rostro para que el bebé piense que se ha ido y luego descubrirlo para que el infante lo "encuentre".

Como mencioné, este fic es una traducción de "The Battle of Love". Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen un review – tanto mi traductora como yo lo apreciaremos. ¡Gracias!


	2. Cap 2

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo II**

"¿Quedarme… contigo?" - repitió Rick perturbado.

Un relámpago rompió el silencio afuera de la habitación mientras que Lisa dio un paso hacia atrás, avergonzada. Rick se dio la vuelta para encararla pero ella enclavó la mirada en sus pies.

"Yo… pensé… que podría resfriarse, Comandante" - dijo lejana.

"_¡Idiota!" - s_e reprochó Rick al notar su mortificación.

No había sido su intención sonar tan descortés, solo sucedió

"Lisa… no quise decir…"

El momento se había esfumado. Lisa le dio la espalda para abrir el armario contiguo a la puerta y buscó por entre las repisas y los cajones.

"Estoy segura de tener un paraguas… por aquí" - explicó – "Y… debe de haber un impermeable también".

Rick Hunter quería que la tierra se lo tragara entero, justo ahí, en ese instante. Lisa caminó hacia él con ambas prendas en las manos, acompañada de una mirada fría y distante.

"Aquí tiene, Comandante".

_Comandante. _Ella se distanciaba de él llamándole por su rango. Rick suspiró mientras tomaba la sombrilla y el abrigo para luego tirarlos al piso. Entonces sujetó las manos de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Comandante?" - inquirió ella con los ojos abiertos al momento de chocar contra su cuerpo.

"Basta" - respondió él, una mano rodeando su cintura, la otra tomando su rostro – "Deja de llamarme Comandante, Lisa".

"Creo que deberías soltarme" - trató de empujarlo pero él no se lo permitió.

"Lo siento" - dijo Rick mirándola a los ojos – "No fue mi intención decirlo así".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - cuestionó con indiferencia.

"Quiero quedarme contigo Lisa… si tú me lo permites".

"Eso no fue lo que me pareció escuchar, Comandante" - contestó aún dolida.

"Entonces, déjame demostrártelo" - el hombre se inclinó hacia ella presionando sus labios contra los de Lisa.

"_¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?" - s_e repitió ella al sentir a Rick besándola.

Su mente le ordenaba rechazarlo; sacarlo de ahí aún bajo la lluvia… ¡dejar que se resfriara! Sin embargo, su corazón ganó la batalla y se rindió a la insensatez de sus labios.

"_¡Tonto¡Tonto¡Soy un idiota!" - _pensó Rick, al sentir a Lisa deshacerse entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué sus palabras nunca salían bien cuando intentaba expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella¿Cómo podría no querer quedarse a su lado? Lisa, detrás de su dura fachada militar, tenía un enorme y sensible corazón, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Rick sintió la mano de Lisa acariciar su nuca, sus dedos entrometiéndose en su negra cabellera, provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Lisa sonrió sobre su boca mientras acariciaba su cabello. Era más suave de lo que esperaba, se sentía como seda. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tuvo el presentimiento que la joven había querido hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Rick se apoderaron de los de Lisa y un sendero de besos se dibujo en su piel mientras su boca se movía hacia su cuello…

"_Vainilla" - _pensó cuando la esencia de ella lo envolvió – "Hueles maravilloso" - le susurró.

"Y tú… "- respondió Lisa al besar su cuello, la punta de su lengua probando su piel.

"Ah… traviesa¿no es así?" - dijo él riendo un instante, observándola.

Un intenso rojo cubrió sus mejillas. Rick acarició su cara

"Si te sigues poniendo roja, no necesitaremos las luces encendidas, Lisa..."

"Deja de bromear" - replicó suavemente.

"Jamás había visto tantos tonos de rojo, Lisa" - continuó con su juego.

Ella le sonrió con malicia y rápidamente estiró su brazo para apagar la luz. Sorprendido por la repentina oscuridad, Rick parpadeó confundido, pero las luces de la calle que se filtraban por la ventana de la sala le proporcionaron visión suficiente. Sujetó la espalda de Lisa con fuerza y la besó con más intensidad, arrebatándole el aire hasta dejarla sin aliento, la habitación llenándose de sus aceleradas respiraciones.

"Sé que aún estás sonrojada" - dijo él liberando sus labios.

"¡Eres imposible!" - exclamó ella riendo.

"Y es por eso que te gusto tanto" - argumentó el chico.

"Sí, es por eso que me gustas" - admitió ella con más seriedad de la que Rick esperaba – "Me gustas mucho… me has gustado desde hace tanto, Rick".

"¿De verdad?" - volvió a bromearle – "hasta donde yo sé, siempre me has considerado un tonto, arrogante, impetuoso e irresponsable piloto".

"Esas cosas son verdad" - dijo ella – "pero también eres leal, dedicado y cuidadoso. Te preocupas por tus hombres y—"

"Y me preocupo por ti" - la interrumpió – "Has estado en mis pensamientos desde el incidente de la Base Sara".

"Cuando me rescataste…" - recordó Lisa caminando hacia la sala.

Rick la siguió y se sentó junto a ella mientras encendían un par de velas sobre la mesita de centro.

"Nunca te lo pregunté Lisa, pero… ¿estabas tratando de…?"

"Sí"- aceptó ella impasible, interrumpiéndole – "Me encontraste dentro de la habitación de mi antiguo prometido. Su nombre era Karl Riber".

"¿Prometido?" - repitió Rick con sorpresa – "¿Estabas comprometida para casarte?"

"Éramos muy jóvenes entonces… llenos de sueños y expectativas. Él había sido asignado para partir a Marte y decidimos comprometernos. Me regaló un anillo. Sin embargo, poco después murió".

El aroma a vainilla fue envolviéndolos lentamente mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera.

"Cuando me encontraste… estaba lista para morir, para dejar el SDF-1 y reunirme con Riber. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui, y admito que estoy avergonzada por eso".

"Eres humana Lisa" - dijo Rick tomando su mano.

"Luego de eso, te desprecié Rick, porque fuiste el único que me conoció tan vulnerable".

"Me alegra haber desobedecido tus órdenes Lisa" - le sonrió – "o de otra forma no estaríamos aquí".

"Tienes la habilidad de hacer absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que se te ordena ¿verdad?" - lo miró fijamente, un destello saltando a sus ojos – "Te debo mi vida, Rick".

"Y no nos olvidemos de la Base Alaska" - añadió guiñándole un ojo.

"Me sentí tan feliz cuando te escuché por la radio, y aún más cuando fuiste por mí".

"No podía dejarte morir Lisa, no después de fracasar en mi intento por confesarte mis sentimientos cuando volviste a la Tierra" - dijo él, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros para atraerla cerca.

"¿Tus sentimientos por mí?" - Se abrazó a su cuerpo.

"¿Recuerdas el código Morse?" - preguntó.

Ella asintió y él recitó cada palabra.

"Me gustas mucho. Me quejo en ocasiones pero creo en ti. Te extrañaré bastante si no vuelves. Por favor, regresa pronto" (1).

"Lo recuerdo... tus palabras me reconfortaron cuando estaba sola en Alaska - dijo sonriendo con tristeza".

"Hubiera deseado decirte que me sentiría muy solo sin ti. Siempre es espléndido poder verte en el puente, dirigiéndonos, dándonos órdenes. Me gusta pensar que cuidas de mí".

"Lo hago" - afirmó – "Es tan difícil saber que corres peligro cada vez que hay una batalla".

"Pero no hemos tenido combates por un tiempo" - le recordó.

"Aún así me preocupo".

"Lo sé" - escudriñó su rostro, la luz de las velas destellando en sus ojos – "¿Sabes lo hermosos que son tus ojos Lisa? Algunas veces pienso que puedo sumergirme en ellos todo el día... pero usualmente tiendes a cortar la comunicación cuando empiezo a caer hipnotizado... lo que supongo es bueno porque de otra forma no sería capaz de seguir piloteando" - bromeó – "parecen un par de esmeraldas".

"Pareces un poeta Rick" - la joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Tu me haces poético, Lisa" - dijo besando su frente.

"Estaba tan asustada cuando derribé tu avión" - confesó culpable.

"Fue un accidente. Me confié demasiado, Lisa".

"Casi me desmayo cuando oí tu llamado de auxilio por la radio. Claudia me ayudó a mantenerme en mi puesto y me confortó cuando te llevaron al hospital".

"Soñé contigo" – recordó Rick – "Dijiste que pertenecía a tu mundo... supongo que no te referías solamente a la milicia¿verdad?"

"Supongo que no" - besó su mejilla – "Sé que eres un piloto y que amas lo que haces. Solo espero que tengas un espacio para mí en tu tan ocupada agenda.

Siempre" - le aseguró buscando sus labios – "cada vez que me lo permitas".

No más palabras. Rick la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla. Las manos de Lisa se deslizaron bajo su camisa para acariciar su espalda. Él se estremeció.

"Tus manos están frías" - habló entre besos.

"Lo siento" - se disculpó apartándose.

"No... caliéntalas con mi piel" - pidió.

Y así lo hizo, descubriendo lo terso de su piel, algunas cicatrices delineando la textura. Su torso era fuerte y musculoso, el cuerpo de un soldado.

Rick Hunter sonrió en su interior. Podía sentir que las emociones de Lisa eran tan profundas como las suyas, su cuerpo respondiendo con impaciencia a sus caricias. Ella confiaba lo suficiente en él para revelarle sus sentimientos y él... él esperaba haber hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Sus ojos azules se abrieron y escudriñaron el techo. Tuvo la curiosa sensación de no estar en su casa. El aliento de Lisa acariciando su cuello lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

¡Estaba en la casa de Lisa!

Ella se abrazaba a él con ternura, utilizando su brazo como almohada. La opresión de su peso cortándole la circulación, entumeció su brazo. Su espalda estaba contra el respaldo del sof�, la "cama" donde habían dormido. Rick sonrió pensando en la noche anterior: habían compartido besos y caricias…algunas de ellas atrevidas y a la vez tímidas, como si estuvieran descubriendo el amor por primera vez.

Amor. Una palabra que lo aterrorizaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero por alguna extraña razón, insistía en aparecer cada vez que pensaba en Lisa y en él. _Antes que ames a alguien, tiene que agradarte_ (2). ¿Quién había dicho eso¿Roy¿Claudia? No podía recordarlo, pero parecía verdad.

Lisa se movió contra su pecho, despertando de su sueño. Dejó salir una breve exclamación de asombro, sorprendida de encontrar a Rick a su lado. Luego de unos segundos, colocó su mano sobre su corazón en un gesto dulce, agradecido por el hombre.

"Buenos días" - dijo él suavemente

Ella se irguió apoyándose en su codo, Rick sintiendo la sangre fluir de nuevo en su brazo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al tiempo en que lo miraba…antes de llevarse las manos a su propio cabello para alisarlo.

"Te ves hermosa" – aseguró él.

"Buenos días" - replicó a sus palabras, un tenue rubor volviendo a su rostro.

"¿Así es como dices buenos días?" - bromeó.

Lisa se inclinó hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

"¿Esta mejor así?"- dijo seductora.

"Mucho" - respondió atrayéndola hacia su pecho – "¿Dormiste bien?"

"En realidad, sí"- aceptó sincera – "¿Y tú?"

"Mi brazo esta adormecido, mi cuello esta matándome y mi espalda esta dislocada... pero, creo que sobreviviré" - dijo cariñoso.

"Lo siento tanto" - Lisa se sentó de inmediato y lo miró apenada.

"Valió la pena¿no lo crees?" - dijo él sentándose a su lado

Rick alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró con pereza, arqueando su espalda. Lisa lo observó rotar su cuello.

"¡Ah, mucho mejor!" - sonrió.

"¡Oh cielos!" - exclamó la joven al levantarse del sofá.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó intrigado.

"Es casi mediodía. Nunca duermo hasta tan tarde".

"Bueno, es que nos quedamos dormidos al amanecer" - dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Lisa lo abrazó su y recargó su mejilla sobre el pecho masculino.

"Se siente bien" - dijo ella.

"Es verdad" - coincidió besando su frente.

"Lisa, cielo¿estás en casa?" - era Claudia, que abría la puerta con la copia de la llave que Lisa le había dado.

"Hola Lisa, te trajimos lo que nos pediste" - agregó Roy entrando con unas bolsas en la mano.

Rick y Lisa estaban pegados al piso en el momento en que la pareja entró a la casa. Todos se observaron con asombro. Roy fue el primero en reaccionar, riéndose ante el repentino rubor de Rick.

"Roy... Claudia..." - masculló Lisa.

"Pues... ¡buenos días!" - dijo alegremente Claudia, caminando hacia la cocina – "Confió en que ambos hayan tenido una velada maravillosa".

"No es lo que están pensando" - habló Lisa, liberándose de Rick y yendo hacia su mejor amiga.

"¿Pensando¿Quién esta pensando?" - Claudia le sonrió.

Roy Fokker no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rick, su cabeza inclinada de lado y una media sonrisa clavada en su rostro. Rick pudo sentir sus ojos traspasando su alma.

"Yo... no he hecho nada malo" - comenzó a justificarse a si mismo.

"Estás usando mi ropa" - señaló Roy con seriedad. Rick volteó a mirarse boquiabierto mientras Roy comenzó a reír.

"¡Te asusté!" - dijo el hombre de más de 6 pies de alto, carcajeándose.

Rick pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera y suspiró. Roy aún lo hacía sentir como un niño de seis años en ocasiones.

"El café esta listo" - llamó Claudia desde la cocina.

Rick se sentó junto a Lisa sobre la barra, mientras que Roy colocaba algunos pastelillos frente a ellos.

"Me imagino que deben estar hambrientos" - dijo el rubio con ironía. Rick casi se atraganta.

"No es lo que creen" - dijo Lisa con tranquilidad.

"Nosotros no estamos pensando nada" - insistió Roy – "sabíamos que esto pasaría eventualmente".

"¿Ustedes, qué?" - preguntó Rick sorprendido.

"Solo esperamos que los dos estén claros en sus sentimientos"- añadió Claudia.

"Y que hayan tenido _la charla_... antes de la acción" - insinuó Roy.

Claudia picó sus costillas con el codo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dije amor?" - reclamó Roy con inocencia.

"No es que tengan que saberlo" - dijo Rick – "pero sí, tuvimos _la charla"._

"Una encantadora y larga charla" - secundó Lisa mirando a Roy, quien a su vez observaba a Rick escéptico.

"¿Te importaría decirme por qué tienes mi ropa puesta, hermanito?"

"Caminos a casa después de cenar" - explicó Lisa – "y comenzó a llover, así que cuando llegamos, le di la ropa que tú habías dejado. Por cierto Claudia, también tengo algunas cosas tuyas".

"Te dije que habías extraviado ropa" - Claudia pellizco el brazo de Roy.

"¡Ay¿Por qué fue eso?" - preguntó ofendido.

"¿Por qué no van afuera a encender el fuego?" - sugirió Claudia – "Tenemos una parrillada que preparar".

"¡Es cierto!" - recordó Rick – "Max y Miriya estarán aquí pronto".

"Adelante caballeros" - dijo Claudia – "Lisa y yo comenzaremos a preparar la comida".

"¿Me preparas mi ensalada especial de piña?" - preguntó Roy, sonriendo con galantería.

"Por supuesto, mi amor" - sonrió Claudia.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" - dijo lleno de amor, besando su mejilla - Vamos Ricky, necesito tu ayuda.

Las dos mujeres siguieron a los varones con la mirada y los vieron desaparecer en el patio trasero.

"¿Y bien?" - la interrogó Claudia, una vez a solas.

"¿Y bien, qué?" - replicó con un dejo de culpabilidad.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Lisa se sintió abrumada por su franqueza.

"Besa bien, Claudia, si eso es lo que quieres saber".

"¿Sólo bien?"

"Increíble, para ser honesta" – Lisa sonrió mientras preparaba las hamburguesas.

"¿Y…?" – continuó Claudia.

"De verdad, eso es todo lo que tengo para contarte".

"Es decir que…"

"Exactamente. Hablamos, nos besamos y nos abrazamos. Nada mal para una primera cita ¿no crees?"

"No. Nada mal" – sonrió Claudia y observó a su amiga. Tenía que admitir que se veía maravillosamente feliz.

Afuera, Rick lavaba la parilla mientras que Roy colocaba los trozos de carbón en el asadero.

"¿Por qué será que siempre me toca el trabajo sucio?" – se quejó el piloto joven.

"Porque soy el líder del escuadrón, además de ser tu hermano mayor" – Roy se mofó.

"Tú no eres el líder de mi escuadrón. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ya tengo mi propio equipo" - dijo Rick refunfuñando.

"Ya lo sé, Ricky" – dijo Roy caminando hacia su amigo y enredando el cabello del joven.

"¡Basta!" – exclamó Rick pretendiendo lucir enfadado – "¡Y te dije que no me llames Ricky!"

"¿Fuiste amable con ella?" – preguntó seriamente.

"¿Con Lisa¡Por supuesto!" – replicó mirándole.

"No quiero verla salir lastimada".

"Insistes en eso Roy. ¿Piensas que lo haría deliberadamente?"

"Ese es exactamente el problema; lo harías sin siquiera darte cuenta".

"No te preocupes Roy. Hablamos y estamos en sintonía…"

"¿En sintonía?" – repitió Roy – "muy maduro de tu parte decir eso".

"Suficiente ¿quieres? Hablamos y…"

"¿Y?"– cuestionó Roy un poco amenazante.

"¿Te mueres por saber, no?" – repuso sonriendo.

"Me enteraré de una forma u otra".

"¿Ah sí?" – lo desafió Rick.

"¡Tú lo pediste!"

Un instante después, comenzaron a luchar como un par de niños. Roy oprimiendo la delgada figura de Rick contra el suelo, su mejilla aplastándose con el forcejeo.

"¿Y bien?" – Roy disfrutaba cada minuto.

"Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Me comporté como un perfecto caballero" – masculló Rick furioso.

"Es bueno saberlo" – dijo Roy – "me alegra que Pop Hunter (3) y yo, hayamos hecho un buen trabajo criándote, cabeza dura".

"¡Déjame ir!"– forcejeaba Rick pero Roy se sentó en su espalda – "¡Ay!"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – era Claudia quien caminaba junto con Lisa hacia el jardín.

"¡Hola, amor!" – saludó Roy sonriendo.

"¡Quítate de encima!" – gritó Rick.

Lisa cubrió su boca para contener la risa.

"Roy, deja de molestarlo" – lo regañó Claudia – "tenemos gente que llegará en cualquier momento y ustedes ni siquiera han encendido el fuego".

"¡No te preocupes!" – dijo poniéndose de pie – "tú sabes que puedo crear un incendio fácilmente".

"Si pero no vayas a quemar tus cejas esta vez ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo la morena divertida al tiempo en que el rostro de Roy se desmoronaba.

En esta ocasión, Rick y Lisa rieron sin descanso mientras que el rubio hacía un mohín de disgusto.

"¡Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?" – Los Sterlings entraron rodeando la barda del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta trasera.

"¡Hola chicos!" – saludó Lisa.

"Tocamos el timbre pero nadie contestó" – dijo Miriya – "así que decidimos entrar por atrás".

"Estábamos a punto de encender el fuego".

"Lo habríamos hecho ya si "alguien" no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo" – dijo Claudia mirando a Roy.

"¿Por qué no me deja hacer eso Capitán? – sugirió Max, entregando el bebé a Lisa – "escuché que la última vez casi pierde sus cejas".

Todos se carcajearon al unísono mientras que el descontento en la cara de Roy se acrecentaba.

"¿Hay alguien que _no_ lo sepa?"

"Tal vez los Zentraedi que viven en el siguiente poblado" – sonrió Claudia.

"No" – intervino Miriya – "ya les conté sobre el incidente".

Roy se ruborizó mientras Max le quitaba los cerillos y el combustible de las manos. Rick palmeó su rodilla y continuó riendo.

"Hola preciosa" – dijo Lisa, meciendo al bebé entre sus brazos. Dana balbuceó ligeramente a la mujer de ojos verdes.

"Luce radiante el día de hoy, Capitana" – aseguró Miriya suspicazmente – "¿Tendremos un bebé pronto?"

"Aún no" – replicó Lisa sonriendo – "quizás en un futuro".

"Eso suena bien, Capitana".

"Tuvimos una velada maravillosa y tengo que agradecértelo".

"¿Por qué Capitana?"

"Porque al Comandante le gustó como lucieron mis piernas en el vestido que escogiste".

"Le dije que eran casi tan bonitas como las mías" – dijo con naturalidad.

"Si, así es Miriya" – sonrió Lisa.

"_El Comandante no es tan distraído como parece – pensó _la Zentraedi y sonrió para si.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera.**_

**Notas de la autora: **

(1) y (2) vienen de los libros "Robotech" de Jack McKinney – derechos reservados de su autor.

(3) "Pop" Hunter es el apodo del padre de Rick. Su verdadero nombre era Mitchell.


	3. Cap 3

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo III**

"Es oficial" - susurró Sammie.

"¿Qué es oficial?" - preguntó Kim, mirando a su compañera del Puente.

"¡La Capitana Hayes y el Comandante Hunter están saliendo juntos!" - replicó Sammie emocionada – "Han salido por casi un mes".

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" - preguntó Kim con una sonrisa indiscreta.

"Porque ha pasado un mes desde que la capitana y el Comandante Hunter han tenido una riña por la Red. Yo diría que esa es prueba suficiente" - contestó hábilmente la rubia.

"Bueno, si me preguntan a mi¡ya era hora!" - respondió Vanesa desde su estación – "Esos dos peleaban tanto que era obvio que terminarían juntos".

"¿Y qué pasa con la Señorita Macross?" - cuestionó Kim – "¿Creen que él ya la olvidó?"

"Tiene que ser…"- Sammie asintió – "Ella se ha mantenido lejos desde hace tiempo".

"Yo lo escuché de Rico, Konda y Bron…"- comenzó a decir Vanessa

"El presidente, vicepresidente y secretario del club de fans de Minmei" - apuntó Kim.

"Que está en una gira. Supuestamente, ella y Kyle están ofreciendo conciertos a beneficio de la Reconstrucción".

"¿Es cierto eso?" - comentó Kim sorprendida –"Lynn-Kyle no me parece del tipo _generoso"_.

"Bien" - añadió Sammie maliciosamente – "Estoy segura que la Señorita Macross tiene _métodos_ para convencerlo de donar ese dinero".

La risa de las "conejitas" inundó el Puente mientras que Claudia y Lisa entraban con un par de vasos en las manos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" - preguntó Claudia con curiosidad, colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa.

"Nada, Comandante" - respondió Sammie.

"¿Nada eh¿Y por qué no te creo?" - persistió Claudia.

"Oh, déjenlo así" - intervino Lisa con afabilidad – "Les trajimos chocolate caliente, chicas".

"Gracias, Capitana" - dijo Kim observando de reojo a sus amigas.

La Capitana Hayes estaba definitivamente de buen humor.

"¡Vaya! Su actitud ha mejorado en verdad" - murmuró Vanessa a Sammie.

"¡Ah, rayos!" - exclamó Kim al abrir su contenedor – "Olvidaron los malvaviscos".

"Estoy segura que la Capitana Hayes tiene unos cuantos en su gaveta ¿no creen?" - sugirió Sammie inocentemente.

Las cuatro mujeres miraron a Lisa quien se sonrojó incontrolablemente.

"Si… mini malvaviscos… ¿esta bien?" - titubeó.

"¡Suena bien¿Pero segura que al Comandante Hunter no le importar�?" - preguntó Kim osadamente.

"El siempre esta dispuesto a compartir" - dijo Lisa hurgando en su cajón.

"Se los dije" – dijo Sammie guiñando un ojo a sus compañeras.

"¿Le pasa algo a tu ojo Samantha?" - inquirió Claudia interrumpiendo la broma de las chicas hacía de Lisa.

"¡No, señor¡Comandante Grant!" - saltó Sammie.

"Muy bien, señoritas" - dijo Claudia con severidad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –

"Me parece que deberían comenzar a monitorear esas pantallas".

"Gracias" - los labios de Lisa formaron esa palabra al mirar a Claudia.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo en que el Terrible Trío regresaba a trabajar.

* * *

"Minmei¿dónde estás?" - la voz de Lynn-Kyle atravesó la habitación, su mano buscando en el espacio vacío junto a él.

"Aquí estoy" - su respuesta llegó suavemente desde el ventanal del hotel donde se hospedaban.

"¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?" - preguntó Kyle sentándose sobre la cama, la sabana revelando su torso desnudo.

"No podía conciliar el sueño" - suspiró Minmei.

Kyle levantó una ceja. Pudo ver el reflejo de Minmei en la ventana, el ceño de la joven fruncido…usualmente eso significaba que algo le molestaba.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? El sol ni siquiera ha salido" - sugirió tiernamente.

"¡No quiero!" - replicó petulante, dando un puntapié en el piso.

"_Genial. Otro de sus dramas" -_ pensó Kyle – "¿Te importaría decirme qué es lo que te esta molestando?"

"¡No puedo creer lo que cobraste por esos boletos Kyle¡Es indecente!" - le recriminó.

"Únicamente estoy tratando de mantener el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada Minmei" - se excusó.

"Así que… ¿yo tengo la culpa?" - se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, una furia latente en sus ojos – "¿Me conoces tan poco como para pensar que necesito un penthouse como este para ser feliz?"

Kyle la observó en silencio, desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan irascible pudiera lucir tan atractiva?

"¿Estás escuchándome?... este cuarto es tan extravagante… ¡es demasiado!" - continuó riñéndole.

La mente de Kyle viajó hacia el pasado. Él y Minmei en Japón, cuando apenas eran un par de adolescentes. Ella siempre fue hermosa y muy consciente de la sensualidad de sus ojos azules y rasgados. Siempre estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, siendo Kyle el primer hombre con quien Minmei había coqueteado utilizando sus encantos. El chico la ignoró decenas de veces, pero finalmente cayó rendido en su juego. Lynn-Kyle significó su primer beso "adulto" cuando ella cumplió 15 años, un par de meses antes de que Ciudad Macross fuera transportada al espacio. Luego del incidente con el SDF-1, lloró inconsolablemente pensándola muerta, sin embargo, un año después, la cantante reapareció en Japón, y fue ahí cuando supo que jamás volvería a perderla de vista.

"Lynn-Kyle" - Minmei agitó sus brazos con violencia – "¡No me estás prestando atención!"

Si lo hacía, pero permanecía absorto por la mujer que tenía enfrente, su cabello agitándose a su espalda, ataviada tan sola en su camisa blanca, sus largas piernas al descubierto. Minmei era su diosa… le costó hasta lo indecible compartir su cama y ahora que era suya, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

"Esto es para nosotros _Mimi_" - dijo el hombre utilizando su apodo cariñoso para ella – "Quiero que seas feliz".

"Si quieres que sea feliz" – contestó – "¿Por qué no le das todas las ganancias al Alcalde de la ciudad?"

"Minmei, ya lo hemos discutido antes" - objetó Kyle al ponerse de pie y vestirse en unos boxers de seda.

"Tal vez deberíamos discutirlo un poco más" - se mantuvo ella firme mientras él se acercaba.

"Tal vez no" - refutó Kyle alzándola en brazos.

"¡No soy una niña pequeña!" – protestó – "¡Bájame!"

"Pues te comportas como una" - dijo él, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Minmei estaba furiosa. Sus puños en vano golpeando su pecho al tiempo en que él la depositaba con suavidad sobre el colchón y cubría su cuerpo con el propio. Su boca cubrió la de ella, silenciando sus protestas.

"Kyle…"- masculló la joven.

"Te amo Minmei…eres la más deslumbrante estrella" - dijo acercándola con ímpetu.

Ella cerró sus ojos apretando fuerte los párpados mientras que la mano de Kyle viajaba por su cuerpo y sus labios buscaban los suyos con ansiedad. Rindiéndose con un gemido, Minmei pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kyle y lo besó correspondiéndole, impaciente, anhelando llenar el vacío en su alma.

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas abiertas. La cabeza de Kyle descansaba sobre el pecho de Minmei, escuchando el latir de su corazón mientras se quedaba dormido. La joven posó sus ojos en el techo mientras lloraba en silencio.

¿Cuándo es que su vida se había tornado tan confusa¿Cuándo empezó todo? Ella fue quien decidió escapar del amor… tenía que proyectar sus propias sombras (1) y ahí estaba, convertida en una sombra, perdiéndose en las ambiciones de Kyle y asfixiándose con su amor. ¡Qué ironía!

Kyle parpadeó aún adormilado al escuchar a Minmei entonar, con un dejo profundamente melancólico, la letra de la canción que ella había escrito un par de meses atrás.

_Siempre pienso en ti_

_Sueño contigo cada noche_

_¿Qué haces ahora?_

_¿Cuándo apago las luces? (2)_

"Yo siempre pienso en ti, Mimi" - dijo Kyleapenas despierto.

Minmei acarició el cabello del hombre que caía sobre su pecho y dejó de cantar. Las lágrimas fluyeron con libertad mientras susurraba la canción para ella misma.

_Es a ti a quien extraño_

_Eres tú quien esta en mi mente_

_Eres tú a quien no puedo olvidar. (3)_

"_Si tan solo supieras…" - _fue el último pensamiento de Minmei antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Las alarmas se accionaron en el Puente. Lisa, quien había estado revisando algunos reportes en el piso de abajo, corrió hacia la cabina.

"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó mirando sobre el hombro de Kim.

"Pods enemigos aproximándose a Ciudad Granito, Capitana" - fue la respuesta.

"No podía durar para siempre" - dijo Sammie con tristeza.

"¿Pods enemigos?" - repitió Lisa exaltada - "¿Pero qué es lo que querrán?"

"Acabo de recibir una llamada proveniente de Granito, Capitana, están solicitando nuestra ayuda" - dijo Vanesa.

"Envíen una patrulla de reconocimiento" - dispuso Lisa – "¿Quién esta en turno?"

"El escuadrón Vermillion, Capitana" - respondió Claudia con certeza.

Lisa tragó con dificultad. ¡Pero claro! Como si no lo supiera. Caminó hacia la Red de comunicación y se enlazó al monitor de Rick.

"¡Buenos días Capitana!" - saludó Rick alegremente, aunque tratando de mantener al menos algo de formalismo entre ellos.

"Comandante Hunter, al parecer hay una emergencia en Ciudad Granito. Necesitamos que acuda lo antes posible".

"Estoy en camino Capitana Hayes. Escuadrón Vermillion…" - ordenó Hunter a través de la Red – "Cambiar coordenadas a Gamma 5, Cuadrante 6".

Lisa escuchó a Max y a los otros responder afirmativamente a las órdenes de Rick y los observó cambiar su ruta por el radar.

"_Godspeed"_ - añadió Lisa, mirando a Rick directo a los ojos - "Por favor, ten cuidado".

"Volveré pronto" - le sonrió – "Tenemos una cita ¿recuerdas?" - y le guiñó un ojo antes de cortar la comunicación.

El Terrible Trío se volvió hacia Lisa quien se quedó fría y con la mirada fija. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito¡Disfrutaba avergonzándola!

"_¡Me las va a pagar!"_ - pensó la mujer molesta en principio, pero sonriendo después divertida - _"¡Sí, claro! con un trillón de besos seguramente_".

* * *

Ciudad Granito no estaba lejos; le tomó al escuadrón Vermillion tal vez 20 minutos llegar desde su posición.

"Ahí están, chicos" - dijo Rick por la Red.

Había dos Pods Zentraedi y cinco soldados uniformados entrando a la ciudad. Vermillion sobrevoló por encima de ellos, los ojos de los Zentraedi elevándose hacia el firmamento, agitando sus puños rabiosamente en su contra.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren?" - preguntó Rick a uno de sus compañeros.

"En esta ciudad hay Protocultura" - respondió Max –"Probablemente es eso lo que buscan".

"Vayamos abajo y hablemos con ellos" - concluyó Rick.

"Oye Max" - dijo Bobby, otro colega de escuadrón – "¿No puedes usar tus influencias?"

"Ojalá pudiera" - suspiró Max – "ojalá pudiera".

Todos transformaron sus aviones de combate en Battloids al aterrizar y hacerle frente a los Zentraedi.

"Zentraedi, mi nombre es Rick Hunter, Comandante en jefe. Quisiera hablar con ustedes".

"¡Déjanos solos!" - gritó el soldado, apartando a Rick de su camino.

"¡Les ordeno que se detengan!" - dijo Rick enérgicamente.

"No interfieras. Déjanos en paz" - habló uno de los soldados encarando a Rick.

"Queremos hablar con ustedes" - insistió Rick – "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Khoji" - respondió – "Y soy el líder".

"¿Por qué visten sus ropas de combate?" - inquirió Max – "Las disputas están prohibidas".

"Queremos ir a casa" - contestó otro – "Y ustedes no nos lo permiten".

"¿Ir a casa?" - repitió Rick – "Pensé que éste era su hogar. Hemos trabajado juntos para construir esta comunidad".

"No pertenecemos aquí" - objetó Khoji – "Deseamos volver al espacio y ustedes no quieren ayudarnos. Por lo tanto, tenemos que hallar nuestros propios métodos".

El Zentraedi llamó con una seña a sus camaradas y a los Pods, preparándose para entrar en Granito.

"¿Qué hacemos jefe?" - preguntó Bobby.

"Debemos detenerlos, pero no hay que asustarlos" - respondió Rick, indicándoles a sus hombres que lo siguieran dentro de la ciudad – "No queremos que nadie salga herido".

Ciudad Granito apenas despertaba. Los pocos transeúntes que había, corrieron a refugiarse en cuanto sintieron el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Los Zentraedis continuaron su marcha a lo largo de la estrecha calle, apenas esquivando los edificios a sus costados.

Rick observó el horror en los rostros de sus habitantes; escuchó los llantos de angustia de hombres y mujeres que se arrodillaban en el piso abrazándose, esperando lo peor. Exhalando profundamente, el chico estiró el brazo de su Battloid y tocó el hombro de Khoji.

Cometió un error. El Zentraedi, molesto, sujetó la mano del robot y lo volteó de cabeza en un agudo movimiento marcial. Rick se sintió volar por los aires y aterrizar violentamente contra una edificación, que se derrumbó a causa del impacto. Afortunadamente, el edificio aún estaba en construcción.

Max, Bobby, y los otros miembros de Vermillion empuñaron sus armas y apuntaron amenazantes hacia los demás soldados.

"Jefe¿está bien?" - preguntó Max angustiado.

"He estado mejor" - contestó Rick, regresando el Battloid a su posición estándar.

"¡Lárguense!" - vociferó Khoji, lanzándose hacia Rick.

Irascible, Rick vio al Zentraedi tomarlo por "el cuello", mientras que otro se encargaba de destruir su blindaje. Recuerdos de su enfrentamiento con Breetai cruzaron por su mente mientras que sus ojos se abrían profusamente.

"¡Rick¡Oh por Dios¡Rick!" - escuchó una voz femenina llamándolo desesperadamente, pero no provenía de la Red.

Trató de mirar a su alrededor pero la cara del soldado Zentraedi se encontraba a centímetros de su cabina de mando, una trastornada y furiosa mirada sobre él.

"¡Rick¡Rick!" - repitió la voz de nuevo.

Rick pudo ver finalmente lo que estaba detrás del rostro de ese maniático, sus ojos enfocando una figura que agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente desde la ventana de un hotel, otra silueta a sus espaldas halándola para alejarla del peligro.

"¡Minmei!" - gritó al reconocerla, pero para entonces, centellas volaron por todas partes cuando el Zentraedi comenzó a despedazar su Battloid y a presionar la cabina con sus gigantescas manos.

"¡Salta¡Salta!" - vino la voz de Max a través de la Red al correr hacia el Battloid de Rick, mientras que el resto de los Vermillion controlaban a los rebeldes.

Rick sintió el alcance de una detonación y apretó el mecanismo de expulsión. El casco estalló en la mano del soldado, y en un instante, Rick volaba por los aires. Aún colérico, el Zentraedi intentó atraparlo; falló, pero logró rozarlo apenas lo suficiente para estrellarlo contra la estructura del edificio que habían destruido unos minutos antes.

* * *

"Está herido" - habló Max impasible a través de la Red de comunicación.

Lisa sintió que sus rodillas le fallaron, Claudia corrió hacia ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

Rick fue trasladado al hospital. Ya debe haber llegado.

"¿Cómo esta?" - preguntó Lisa con una voz irreconocible.

"Estaba inconsciente cuando se lo llevaron, Capitana".

"Gracias, Max" - dijo Lisa, intentando recobrar su postura – "¿La situación esta controlada?"

"Sí Capitana. Los Zentraedi han sido desarmados y enviados lejos" – explicaba Max con el rostro consternado a través de la Red.

"Buen trabajo Max. Asumo que dirigirás a los Vermillion de vuelta al centro de mando".

"Estaremos ahí en poco tiempo. Cambio y fuera, Capitana… ahm… y Capitana" - el joven dudó.

"¿Sí Max?" - ella lo miró aún por el monitor.

"Lo siento mucho. Si hubiera podido prevenirlo, yo…"

"Lo sé. Apresúrate para volver a casa Max. Miriya te espera" - le sonrió - "Cambio y fuera".

Lisa cortó la comunicación antes de que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla. Claudia presionó sus hombros.

"Estará bien" - quiso confortarla.

"¿Cómo podemos saberlo?" - miró con desaliento a su amiga.

"Él es fuerte" - intervino Sammie.

"Es demasiado apuesto para ser herido gravemente" - dijo Vanessa.

Lisa miró a sus compañeras llena de agradecimiento. Las mujeres eran en definitiva más que simples colegas; eran sus amigas, sus hermanas.

"Gracias chicas" - dijo sonriendo débilmente.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la figura de Gloval apareció con una pipa entre sus labios.

"Señor, aquí no se…"- comenzó Sammie.

"Capitana Hayes¿qué hace usted aquí?" - inquirió con seriedad interrumpiendo a la rubia antes de que iniciara su sermón.

"¿Señor?" - parpadeó Lisa desconcertada dirigiendo la vista hacia su reloj – "Mi turno aún no finaliza".

"Si, ya terminó. En este momento, hay cosas más importantes que unos cuantos rebeldes Zentraedi. Vaya y averigüe cómo se encuentra el Comandante Hunter".

"Pero Señor…"- protestó – "No es profesional…"

"Quiero que te vayas Lisa" - le habló como un padre – "Estoy seguro que podremos arreglárnoslas sin ti".

"Ve, Lisa" - le urgieron las demás. Ella sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

"Gracias, Señor" - dijo tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Y Lisa…"

"¿Sí, Señor?"

"Déle al Comandante mis mejores deseos para una pronta recuperación" - habló encendiendo su pipa.

Sammie consideró la posibilidad de amonestarlo por fumar, pero luego decidió que podía darle a Gloval "un respiro".

* * *

"¿Qué rayos estabas pensando, Minmei?"

La cantante levantó su mirada hacia el hombre que le gritaba furioso. Aún se encontraban en el hotel, el gerente les concedió una noche extra sin cobro para compensar el "stress" sufrido por la batalla en el exterior.

"No hay necesidad de gritar, Kyle".

"¿Qué pensabas lograr asomándote a la ventana en medio de la pelea?"

"Había un amigo mío en el Battloid" - explicó.

"¿Quién¿Ese estúpido piloto del SDF-1¿Cuál era su nombre? Rick algo… ¡Claro! Rick Hunter. El tipo al que le guardaste un asiento durante la première de tu película y jamás apareció… ¡ese idiota!"

"¡Basta!" - Minmei se puso de pie y empujó a Kyle – "Le debo mi vida".

"¡No digas tonterías, Minmei!"

"Algo malo pasó allá afuera" - dijo Minmei estremecida – "Vi a varios técnicos remolcar el Battloid".

"¿Y?" - inquirió Kyle indiferente.

"Rick jamás abandonaría su mecha a menos que algo le hubiera sucedido".

"Battloid… mecha… ¿De dónde has aprendido todo ese vocabulario, Mimi?"

"¿Acaso me crees tan tonta?" - demandó ofendida.

"No pienso que seas tonta" - dijo con serenidad – "Solo un poco… distraída".

"¡Cielos¡Gracias!" - dijo enojada.

"Es hora que te alistes, Mimi" - dijo Kyle, observando su reloj – "Le prometimos al gerente que interpretarías un par de canciones a cambio de una noche más¿recuerdas?"

"Estaré lista" - concedió, sentándose frente al espejo de su tocador.

"Arréglate, hermosa" - dijo besando su cuello.

"No te decepcionaré" - aseguró resentida y apartándolo de ella.

Una vez a solas, cerró sus ojos y recitó una oración en silencio, esperando con todo su corazón que Rick se encontrara bien.

* * *

"Hola, guapo".

"Lisa…"- sonrió débilmente a la figura delante de él.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" - preguntó ella, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" - cuestionó, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Treinta y seis horas. Te golpearon fuerte esta vez…"- Lisa intentó sonreír.

"Al menos recuperé el sueño perdido" - dijo llevando su mano hacia la frente – "¡Ay¡Me duele!"

"¡Pues claro que le duele, piloto!" - dijo la enfermera, entrando al cuarto –"¿Cuántas veces más tendré que verle por aquí?"

Era la misma mujer que cuidó de él en el SDF-1.

"Gusto en verte de nuevo, supongo" - dijo Rick con extrañeza.

"Igualmente" - le sonrió.

"¿Qué tan mal estoy?" - la interrogó.

"Bueno, sus costillas están golpeadas pero no rotas, y tiene una concusión. Sin embargo, parece estar reaccionando con normalidad, Teniente".

"Comandante" - corrigió Lisa gentilmente. La enfermera le sonrió de lado.

"Si hay una cosa que he comprobado con usted" - lo bromeó la enfermera, después de tomar sus signos vitales – "es que los pilotos tienen la cabeza hecha de granito".

"Gracias" - Rick hizo una mueca – "¿Cuándo puedo irme?"

"No estoy segura, piloto. El doctor vendrá en un rato más. Él se lo dirá" - se volvió hacia Lisa –"Y tu querida, deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco, tu piloto ya esta sano y salvo".

"¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?" - preguntó Rick sorprendido, una vez a solas en la habitación.

"No quería dejarte solo" - respondió ella.

"Ven aquí" - dijo él deslizándose hacia un lado de la cama.

"Pero Rick…" - protestó.

"Venga aquí Capitana" - le ordenó falsamente – "La necesito en mis brazos".

Con esas palabras, Lisa no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a él mientras que Rick la rodeó con su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

"¿Tienes idea de lo dulce que eres?" - murmuró Rick acercándola más.

"Estaba tan preocupada. No podía soportar estar lejos de ti".

"¿Y que sucedió con el trabajo?"

"Oh, le debo a Claudia un par de turnos" – sonrió – "Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti".

"¿Es eso cierto?" - Rick sonrió complacido – "¿Esas flores son de las _conejitas_ del Puente?"

"¿Cómo las llamaste?" - prácticamente lo retó con la mirada.

"Quise decir… "- titubeó preocupado.

"Sí, son de ellas" - rió suavemente – "Y los globos los envía Sammie".

"Son muy tiernas" - asintió Rick – "No deberíamos decirles conejitas…"

"No, no deberían" – coincidió – "Roy también vino a verte".

"¿Y qué dijo mi _hermano mayor_?"

"Te llamó cabeza dura. Roy dijo que debiste haber pedido ayuda".

"Probablemente, pero no pensé que en verdad fueran a atacarme en el Battloid. ¡Fue inesperado para mí también! Y después, cuando sujetó la cabina…"

"¡Me preocupé tanto! - susurró Lisa, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, inhalando su esencia.

"Lo siento tanto Lisa. Nunca quise preocuparte así".

"Es inevitable. Eres un piloto" - comenzó a besarlo tierna y pausadamente a lo largo de su cuello – "Solo trata de no hacerlo de nuevo ¿lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" - le aseguró tomando su barbilla entre su índice y pulgar – "Te tengo a ti y a tus hermosos ojos verdes como razón suficiente para volver, amor".

"Oh Rick…"

"¿Sabe lo que me haría sentir mejor, Capitana Hayes?" - la miró seductoramente.

"¿Qué cosa, Comandante Hunter?"

"Un poco de vitamina L".

"¿Vitamina L?" - preguntó Lisa con curiosidad – "¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?"

"Vitamina Lisa" - curvó el ceño mientras Lisa reía ante su ocurrencia.

"Ya veo" - dijo la chica sonriendo, buscando su boca – "Averigüemos si puedo arreglar ese problema…"

Sus labios se unieron. Lisa ladeó su cabeza para besarlo delicada y juguetonamente, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos y halándolo con suavidad. Rick suspiró pesadamente mientras que la lengua de Lisa se deslizó por entre sus labios, acariciando su paladar. Sintiendo la sangre arder por sus venas, presionó su lengua contra la suya y la atrajo con intensidad, tomándola por sorpresa.

"¡Hola hermanito¡Escuché que te estás recuperando!" - Roy atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una caja entre sus manos – "¡Vaya, veo que estás mejor de lo que pensaba!" - exclamó mientras se percataba de la escena frente a él.

"Hola, Roy" - dijo Rick molestó por su intrusión.

"Capitán Fokker" - saludó Lisa descendiendo de la cama.

"Capitana Hayes" - devolvió el saludo – "Veo que se esta _haciendo cargo _de mi hermanito".

"Hago lo mejor que puedo" - le contestó haciendo frente a la broma.

"Tienes a lo mejor de lo mejor haciéndose cargo de ti hermanito. Capitana Hayes¿ha considerado una segunda carrera profesional como _niñera_?"

Lisa pretendió no escucharlo y besó a Rick en la mejilla.

"¿Te vas?" - preguntó Rick, su tono extremadamente desconsolado.

"Yo me quedaré contigo toda la noche, Rick" - intervino Roy –"Así que no estarás solo".

"¿Ya lo ves? Roy te hará compañía" - lo volvió a besar – "Volveré mañana. Buenas noches, Rick".

"Buenas noches, amor" - dijo Rick con un puchero.

"Buenas noches, Capitana" - Roy la saludó antes de salir. Lisa sabía que se burlaba de ella, así que lo saludó de vuelta y se retiró.

"¡Vaya! La llamaste _amor,_ ¿eh?" - exclamó Roy una vez solos – "¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando antes de que yo entrara?"

"Nada, gracias a ti" - le reclamó.

"¡Hey! No te pongas así conmigo. La próxima vez, recuerda cerrar la puerta con llave¡tonto!" - lo golpeó con su brazo – "¡Ingrato! Hasta te traje una caja de chocolates".

"¡Ay!" - se quejó Rick – "Estoy herido¿recuerdas?"

"¡Si, claro!" - dijo Roy, sentándose junto a él sobre la cama y tomando el control remoto – "Veamos que hay en la televisión".

Rick sintió un empujón que casi lo tiró al piso y suspiró profundamente. Roy abrió su regalo y empezó a comerse los bombones.

"Te estas convirtiendo en una peste, Roy. Tienes la habilidad de aparecerte en los momentos más inoportunos".

"No lo hago adrede" – Roy tuvo que contener su risa.

"¿Sabes lo que necesitas Roy?"

"¿Qué cosa Rick?" - miró a su amigo francamente divertido.

"Una campana alrededor del cuello".

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera.**_

**Notas de la autora: **

(1), (2) y (3) vienen de los libros "Robotech" por Jack McKinney, derechos reservados de su autor.

Gracias por leer. Para los que no han leído este fic, espero lo estén disfrutando.


	4. Cap 4

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo IV**

"¡Hola piloto!"

Rick desvió la mirada del televisor hacia la entrada.

"¡Minmei!" – exclamó sorprendido.

La joven estaba de pie, posando en realidad, bajo el marco de la puerta. Una mano sobre su cabeza recargada en el borde, la otra asida a su cadera.

Los ojos de él, de manera instintiva, recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, observando sus largas piernas apenas cubiertas por la minifalda, y deteniéndose fugazmente en su escote.

Minmei sonrió. Sabía el efecto que lograba sobre los hombres, particularmente sobre este. Caminó hacia él, meciendo sus caderas seductoramente y deteniéndose a su lado para besar su mejilla.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" – preguntó aún atónito.

"Este es el hospital militar" – explicó – "y vi cuando te hirieron".

"¡Es cierto!" – respondió, golpeando su frente con la punta de sus dedos, antes de quejarse.

"¿Aún te duele verdad?" – le dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello – "Me asusté tanto cuando te vi luchar contra ese Zentraedi".

"Ahora recuerdo" – repuso pensativo.

Minmei curvó sus cejas. ¿Rick olvidó haberla visto? Debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza como para no recordarla.

"Y… ¿Cómo has estado?" – preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama – "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, Rick. Has estado muy ocupado para mí" – hizo un mohín mientras Rick la observaba.

¿Lo estaba acusando de tener demasiados compromisos¿A él?

"He estado muy involucrado en la Reconstrucción ¿lo sabías?" – se cruzó de brazos.

"Igual yo" – sonrió la mujer – "he trabajado en algunas canciones que estoy segura levantarán la moral y el ánimo de todos. También he salido de gira para recaudar fondos y hacer donaciones" – se detuvo, esperando una felicitación pero Rick permaneció callado – "Fue por eso que me encontraba en Ciudad Granito ese día" – continuó.

Se miraron mutuamente por varios segundos, el silencio se volvió ligeramente incómodo.

"Ha pasado tiempo¿no es así?" – habló Rick.

"Te he extrañado Rick" – aseguró Minmei inclinándose hacia él – "eres mi único amigo".

Rick sonrió con desagrado. Eso es lo que siempre había sido para ella… un amigo.

"Tienes cientos de amigos, Minmei".

"Pero nadie me conoce como tú" – explicó – "eres el único… al que conocí antes de alcanzar la fama. ¿Lo recuerdas Rick¿Recuerdas cuando nos perdimos dentro del SDF-1?"

Por supuesto que recordaba. Esos días significaron "buenos tiempos", cuando la vida era más simple y él volaba sólo por diversión.

"Nunca lo he olvidado" – continúen Minmei, agitando sus pestañas, su exótica mirada posándose sobre él – "nunca olvidé lo dulce que fue tu beso".

Las palabras no acabaron de registrarse en la mente del piloto, cuando Minmei se acercó a él, todo el aire del mundo conteniéndose en su nariz. Experimentó un asalto a sus sentidos, el perfume de Minmei embriagándolo, su lengua buscando acceso.

Las alarmas de su cabeza estallaron, y antes que Rick pudiera reaccionar, los dos saltaron en su lugar separándose perturbados al escuchar el azote de la puerta.

"¡Ahí estás!" – era Lynn-Kyle, mostrando una adusta sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Minmei desconcertada – "Tú odias los hospitales".

"Necesitaba encontrarte. Debemos partir de inmediato hacia Nueva Detroit. Tengo un par de presentaciones arregladas para ti".

"Lo menos que podrías hacer es saludar a Rick" – replicó observándolo fijamente – "¿Dónde están tus modales?"

"Hola Teniente" – obedeció forzado – "¿Aún sigue matando por placer?" – le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

"Es Comandante" – refutó Rick con seriedad – "Y yo no mato por placer. Yo peleo por…"

"¡Lo sé¡Por la vida, la libertad y la justicia!" – se mofó el hombre – "¡Ya lo he escuchado antes!"

Minmei lo miró furiosa.

"¡Vámonos, Minmei, estoy estacionando en doble fila" – ordenó Kyle.

"No quiero irme todavía. No he terminado mi visita" – protestó.

"Si, ya lo hiciste" – caminó hacia la cama y la tomó del brazo – "eres una estrella y tienes compromisos".

"¡Suéltame!" – intentó liberarse.

"Kyle… tal vez deberías" – comenzó a decir Rick, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

"Minmei, le estás causando mucha tensión a tu amigo. Deberíamos irnos para dejarlo descansar".

La joven observó a Rick, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

"¡Suéltame!" – repitió

Kyle percibió el resentimiento en su voz y la soltó. Sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que probablemente tendría que dormir los próximos días en "la perrera". Minmei regresó al lado de Rick y besó lentamente su mejilla.

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Rick. Volveré…" – murmuró en su oído.

La puerta se cerró mudamente detrás de ellos. Rick suspiró deslizándose bajo los cobertores. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Minmei… era como una ráfaga de viento en su vida, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la nada.

Maximillian Sterling entraba al hospital mientras Minmei salía de ahí. La mujer pasó a su lado, ignorándolo.

"_Gracias a Dios que tengo a Miriya, o esto verdaderamente acabaría con mi autoestima" _pensó.

Detrás de su despreocupada y tranquila apariencia, Max se sentía inseguro. No importaba si era el mejor piloto del RDF, cuando se trataba de mujeres, se ponía tan nervioso como un quinceañero. Aún no encontraba las palabras suficientes para agradecerle al cielo por Miriya.

"¡Minmei, espera!"

De reojo, Max distinguió a un hombre de larga cabellera siguiendo a la cantante.

"¿Esperar¿Para qué?" – contestó molesta – "¡Me querías fuera de esa habitación para ir a Nueva Detroit, así que vamos!"

"¡Espera!" – repitió

"¡Solo hago lo que tú me pediste hacer!" – replicó – "�¿Siempre obtienes lo que quieres no!" – continuaba caminando colérica hacia la salida.

"¿Y tú no?" – rebatió – "¿Qué hacías pegada a la cara de ese piloto, eh?"

* * *

Max se encogió de hombros y subió al elevador. Oprimió el botón del piso 10, donde se encontraba Rick, y empezó a tararear la música ambiental del ascensor.

"_El amor esta en el aire"_ - Max reconoció la letra, divertido -_"Que apropiado"_.

"Pase" – escuchó la voz de Rick al tocar la puerta.

"¡Maximillian Sterling reportándose, señor!" – lo saludó cuadrándose de hombros.

"¡Hola Max!" – sonrió Rick – "Es bueno verte amigo".

"A mi también me da gusto verte" – dijo tomando asiento junto a su cama – "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Muero por irme a casa!" – se quejó Rick – "pero aún no firman los papeles para darme de alta".

"Tal vez es porque las enfermeras quieren que te quedes" – bromeó Max – "pareces fascinarle a las mujeres".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – Rick lo miró.

"Vi a Minmei camino a tu habitación. Discutía con su primo… Kyle ¿verdad?"

"Sólo pasó a saludar" – explicó – "y luego Kyle apareció y se la llevó casi a rastras".

"Suenas decepcionado. ¿Los interrumpió en algo?" – Max lo observó con suspicacia.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" – Rick entrecerró los ojos.

"Tienes una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro" – explicó el joven de cabellos azules.

"Me besó" – Rick pudo ver a Max quedarse boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" – exclamó sorprendido – "¿Y qué pasa con Lisa?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" – preguntó Rick frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¡Besaste a Minmei!" – dijo Max – "Y si no me equivoco, estás saliendo con Lisa".

"¡Un momento!" – levantó el piloto su mano – "Yo no la besé. Ella me besó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kyle apareció".

"¡Aj�!" – asintió Max – "ahora sé por qué lucía tan enfadado. La pelea de esos dos, era en realidad una riña de enamorados".

"Minmei no es feliz" – reflexionó Rick en voz alta – "pude verlo en sus ojos".

"Permiso para hablar con libertad, señor" – dijo Max con solemnidad.

"Déjate de formalidades, Max. Tú eres mi amigo".

"Minmei es una hermosa mujer, Rick. Puedo ver por qué estás bajo su encanto y por qué atesoras tanto las memorias junto a ella pero…"

Rick lo miró con agudeza.

"¿Pero?"

"Lo que tienes con Lisa es _real_. No te había visto tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. No dejes que Minmei arruine lo que has construido al lado de la Capitana".

"Minmei no va a arruinar nada, Max. Probablemente no la veré en un largo periodo" – suspiró.

"¿Es Lisa el reemplazo de Minmei, Rick?"

El rostro del Comandante se encendió. Max tragó con dificultad.

"No necesitas responderme. Es sólo algo para que lo analices".

Rick estaba a punto de reprocharle que él sabía exactamente lo que hacía, cuando la enfermera entró al cuar

"Vaya, pero si es Max Sterling, piloto estrella y padre amoroso" – bromeó con él – "¿Cómo esta la bebe?"

"¡Hermosa!" – Rick y la mujer observaron como la cara de Max resplandeció de orgullo.

"Es increíble lo que puede hacer el amor ¿no?" – la enfermera le guiñó un ojo a Rick – "y con respecto a usted señor, ya hemos terminado. Puede irse a casa".

"Finalmente" – sonrió agradecido.

"Comandante Hunter" – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y recargando los brazos sobre su cintura – "¿Acaso lo he tratado mal?"

"No señora, en lo absoluto" – le dedicó una sonrisa y bajó de la cama – "solo necesito ir a casa".

"Bien, pues tenga más cuidado. No quiero volver a ver su atractivo rostro de nuevo… a menos que, por supuesto, decida venir a visitarme" – pestañeó con coquetería antes de salir de la habitación.

Max soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – lo encaró Rick mientras se colocaba su camisa.

"Tienes un extraño efecto en las mujeres. Tienden a pensar que eres atractivo".

"¿Y…no lo soy?"

"No tanto como yo…" – dijo Max cuadrándose.

"Creo que los cumplidos de Miriya se te están subiendo a la cabeza" – replicó Rick.

* * *

Rick entró a su apartamento y exhaló con pesadez.

"Es bueno estar en casa nuevamente" – se dejó caer en el sofá al tiempo que Max descansaba su maleta en el piso.

"¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya, Rick?" – preguntó.

"Sí" – respondió mirando a su alrededor – "quiero saber cuánto te debo por el servicio de limpieza. Este lugar luce increíble. Incluso me trajiste flores".

"Creo que deberías llamarle a la Capitana Hayes y preguntárselo".

"¿Lisa fue quien contrató a alguien?"

Max estuvo a punto de invocar ayuda del cielo. Rick podía ser tan "despistado" en ocasiones.

"No. La Capitana Hayes fue quien se encargó de tu casa, Rick" – explicó.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Ella sólo hizo lo que haría cualquier novia".

"¿Novia?" – repitió

"Es tu novia ¿verdad?" – Max levantó una ceja.

"Sí, claro" – titubeó – "es que, nunca la había _llamado _así".

"Eres muy extraño" – subrayó Max camino a la salida – "te veré mañana entonces. Tengo que irme y preparar la cena antes de que Miriya lo intente" – sonrió Max divertido.

"¿Aún no aprende, eh?" – Rick lo imitó.

"No. Pero sigue tratando… ¡Nos veremos!"

Una vez solo, Rick se recostó en el sofá y encendió la televisión antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Leves golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Parpadeó en un par de ocasiones y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Su apartamento estaba en tinieblas.

"Adelante" – exclamó mientras aplaudía para encender las luces.

El rostro sonriente de Lisa lo saludó.

"Bienvenido a casa" – dijo colocando una canastilla sobre la alacena de la cocina.

"Hola Lisa" – correspondió sonriendo – "¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?"

Se acercó a él y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, sentándose a su lado.

"Ser Capitán tiene sus ventajas" – explicó animosa – "te ves mucho mejor".

"Gracias" – repuso con gusto – "y gracias también por hacerte cargo de mi casa".

"Oh, no es nada" – sonrió apenada.

"No creo que este lugar haya lúcido mejor" – agregó – "¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?"

"Siempre hay _maneras"_ – dijo coqueta.

"¿Y esas serían…?" – devolvió el cortejo tomándola entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Lisa cayó encima del suyo, sobre el sofá. Lo besó con ternura, su caricia intensificándose, la ansiedad aumentando… hasta qué un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Rick los hizo detenerse.

"Lo siento" – se disculpó, un poco avergonzado.

Lisa comenzó a reír con ganas mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sabía que estarías hambriento" – caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la canastilla – "te traje algo de comida".

"¿Dónde la compraste?"

"La cociné".

"¿Sabes cocinar?" – cuestionó sorprendido.

Lisa irguió su cabeza, tratando de decidir si debía sentirse insultada o no.

"Claro que sé cocinar. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi edad, sobreviviendo únicamente con la comida de la cafetería?" – se burló de si misma – "Espero que te guste".

"¿Qué preparaste?" – preguntó curioso, levantándose de su lugar.

"Te llevaré la comida" – lo detuvo, intentando no esforzarlo de más – "hice estofado de carne. Roy dijo que era tu favorito".

Rick la observó interrogante. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se ocupara de él, viviendo tanto tiempo solo.

"Se ve delicioso".

"Pruébalo" – le acercó un plato y se sentó junto a él

"¡Delicioso!" – masculló – "¡Esto es genial¡Nunca había probado algo tan bueno!"

"Voy a empezar a creértelo, Rick" – se ruborizó.

"Es verdad. Si alguna vez dejas la Fuerza, deberías abrir tu propio restaurante".

Ambos se miraron pensativos… por alguna razón la cara de Lynn Minmei asomó a sus pensamientos. Lisa se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias, pero creo que seguiré haciendo lo que hago mejor" – dijo con tranquilidad.

Rick se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

"¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor?"

"No recientemente".

"Eres la mejor Lisa. Eres única".

Los ojos verdes de Lisa brillaron mientras que Rick acarició su mejilla.

* * *

Claudia Grant entró a su casa y se quitó los zapatos mientras encendía las luces.

"¿Roy?" – lo llamó – "¿Roy, estás en casa?"

No escuchó respuesta.

"¡Genial!" – musitó – "¡Es nuestro aniversario, tuve que trabajar hasta tarde, y el señor no está en casa!" – protestó.

Suspirando con desaliento, se dirigió hacia la sala pero detuvo su andar súbitamente.

"¿Pero qué rayos…?" – dijo en voz alta.

Se encontró con una enorme caja en medio de la habitación, un moño a su alrededor.

"¡Feliz Aniversario!" – leyó, distinguiendo la nota sobre la envoltura – "¿Una lavadora¿Eso fue lo que me compró para nuestro aniversario?" – dijo molesta.

Claudia contempló la caja por unos segundos antes de patearla.

"¡Ay!" – oyó un quejido proveniente del interior.

"¿Roy?" – preguntó moviendo la caja de lado, dándose cuenta que lo que había dentro no era una lavadora.

La sujetó por los costados y la levantó, un arrodillado Roy Fokker revelándose ante ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – lo interrogó con sorpresa.

El rubio sonrió misteriosamente. Extendió su mano y le mostró a su novia una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

"¡Feliz Aniversario, Claudia!" – abrió la caja para mostrarle un anillo de diamante.

"Roy" – su voz se quebró, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos color miel.

"Te amo Claudia. Eres la única para mí… la única que me comprende, la única que ha permanecido junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas".

"¡Oh, por Dios!" – murmuró Claudia mientras Roy tomaba el anillo y capturaba su mano derecha entre la suya.

"¿Te casarías conmigo Claudia Grant¿Serías mi esposa, mi amante, y la madre de mis hijos?"

"¡Sí¡Oh, sí, Roy!" – se abalanzó hacia él. El hombre la sostuvo tratando de mantener el balance, todavía estaba de rodillas.

"¿Y me prepararás mi ensalada de piña?" – bromeó con ella.

"Todos los días" – dijo sumergiéndose en sus ojos azules – "para siempre".

"Para siempre tu y yo, nena" – prometió Roy alcanzando sus labios –"…y tu que pensaste que te había comprado una lavadora…"

Claudia sonrió sobre sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera.**_

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Comentarios? No sean tímidos, dejen un review. Gracias por leer.


	5. Cap 5

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo V**

"¡Es enorme!" – la voz de Sammie resonó en toda la habitación.

"¡Creo que me he quedado ciega!" – dijo Kim parpadeando.

"¡No puedo ver nada con su brillo!" – apoyó Vanessa cubriendo sus ojos.

"¡Basta chicas¡Han estado diciendo la misma cosa desde hace días!" – replicó Claudia emocionada.

"_Semanas en realidad…" - _pensó Lisa desde su puesto, debajo del Puente.

"Esa piedra debe de haberle costado al Capitán Fokker más de dos meses de su salario" – dijo Kim

"Ahora veo por qué le tomó tanto tiempo declararse" – susurró Vanessa a Sammie.

"¿Perdón¿Qué dijiste?" – inquirió Claudia.

"Ignórela, Comandante" – intervino Sammie – "todos sabemos que toma tiempo para que las cosas buenas lleguen".

"_¿Y cuándo me llegarán a mi?" - _se cuestionó Lisa, reclinándose sobre su escritorio.

* * *

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos, señorita _dama de honor"_ – dijo Claudia a sus espaldas – "has estado terriblemente callada aquí abajo".

"Hola Claudia" – respondió.

Lisa volvió la mirada hacia el monitor que tenía enfrente, aparentando interés en la información desplegada.

"¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?" – Claudia haló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

"Sólo estoy cansada" – dijo Lisa mirándola – "Gloval y Lang me han mantenido muy ocupada con la construcción del SDF-2".

"Tal vez requieren el _toque_ femenino" – afirmó Claudia bromeándola.

"Tal vez" – sonrió Lisa débilmente – "lo que en verdad me molesta es que Rick y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Únicamente lo veo a través de la Red y eso está comenzando a cansarme¿entiendes?"

"Te entiendo Lisa. Lo mismo pasó conmigo y con Roy cuando estábamos en el espacio" –sonrió Claudia, comprensiva.

"¿Comenzó Roy a actuar diferente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Claudia intrigada.

"Rick se ha estado comportando distante, distraído… no sé qué es lo que le pasa… "- suspiró.

"¿Se lo has preguntado?"

"No, y esta situación me esta matando".

"Pregúntale qué sucede" – dijo Claudia con certeza – "¿Cómo más esperas enterarte?"

"No lo sé Claudia. Supongo que si Rick quisiera decirme, me lo diría".

"Tú no aprendes ¿verdad?" – la reprendió Claudia – "_todos_ sabemos que Rick no es nada hábil con las palabras".

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes demasiado Lisa" – Claudia palmeó su espalda – "quizás es solo un periodo de ajuste".

"¿Un periodo de ajuste?" – preguntó Lisa confundida.

"Ustedes han estado saliendo por un tiempo ¿no?"

"Por casi tres meses" – masculló Lisa.

"¿Lo ves?" – sonrió Claudia – "Aún se encuentran en la fase de descubrimiento. No te angusties Lisa. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien".

"¿En serio lo crees?" – preguntó Lisa, esperanzada.

"¡Por supuesto, tonta¿Recuerdas lo mucho que solían pelear tú y Rick?"

Lisa asintió.

"Pues no lo han hecho en un tiempo. Yo diría que esa es una señal de lo que han avanzado en su relación" – dijo Claudia alentadoramente.

"Gracias por la plática, Claudia" – Lisa miró su reloj y se puso de pie – "es hora de irme a casa".

"¿Tienes algún plan?" – preguntó Claudia con picardía.

"Iré a casa de Miriya. Me pidió ayudarla a preparar la cena de Max. Quiere darle una sorpresa".

"Estoy segura que quedará sorprendido…cuando pueda comérsela" – rió Claudia.

"Mejor me doy prisa. Realmente quiero algo de comida casera esta noche".

"¡Buena suerte!" – Claudia despidió a Lisa con la señal de la cruz.

"Hasta mañana" – dijo Lisa antes de salir.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Lisa no se percataba de las miradas de admiración que causaba entre los hombres a su alrededor al caminar por las calles de Nueva Macross. Estaba preocupada por la actitud de Rick pero también confundida por los constantes recuerdos de Riber.

La joven deslizó la mano dentro de su bolsillo para buscar el tesoro que había mantenido oculto por años. No había pensando en el en mucho tiempo pero el compromiso de Claudia había removido sus memorias.

"_Karl" _-evocó con melancolía – "_Me pregunto si todavía me queda"._

Se probó el anillo, que tenía un pequeño diamante. Riber se lo había obsequiado la noche antes de partir a Marte. Lisa había aceptado su propuesta mientras las lágrimas se vertían por su rostro. Karl la había abrazado con fuerza y prometieron casarse tan pronto como ella se graduara de la Academia.

El destino les tenía planes muy distintos. Karl Riber murió pocos meses después. Lisa pensó que moriría también, el dolor de su ausencia era demasiado insoportable para seguir viviendo pero sin embargo, encontró las fuerzas para salir adelante. La Capitana convirtió su dolor en coraje para alcanzar la excelencia, graduándose como la mejor de su clase y logrando una posición privilegiada en el SDF-1.

Después de Karl, los hombres se volvieron prescindibles en la vida de Lisa. No había salido con nadie durante años, hasta que Rick la invitó a cenar. Rick Hunter, piloto estrella, indisciplinado, y cinco años menor que ella no era exactamente el hombre que imaginó "frecuentar" algún día.

"_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" - _se preguntó a si misma, tocando el timbre en la casa de los Sterling.

"¡Hola Capit… Lisa!" – se corrigió Miriya.

"Hola Miriya" – dijo entrando a la casa.

"Li… Li… "- balbuceó la pequeña Dana Sterling, gateando hacia ella.

"¡Hola pequeña!" – exclamó Lisa alegremente – "¿Esta tratando de decir mi nombre?" – se arrodilló para cargar a la bebé.

"Parece que sí" – dedujo Miriya sonriendo.

"Hola cielo" – dijo Lisa, haciéndole cosquillas a Dana – "¿Cómo estás?" – la bebé sonrió.

"¿Todavía no hay bebés?" – preguntó Miriya – "realmente parecen agradarle".

"No, aún no hay bebés" - Lisa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer – "bueno y… ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?" – colocó a Dana en su andadera.

"¡Lasaña¡El plato favorito de Max!"

"_Bastante sencillo" - _pensó Lisa, siguiendo a Miriya hasta la cocina.

"Yo haré la pasta" – dijo Miriya tomando un puñado de harina y esparciéndolo sobre la mesa.

"¿Haremos la pasta?" – Lisa se sorprendió.

"Leí que la mejor pasta es la hecha en casa. Max merece lo mejor, así que por eso la prepararé".

"_¡Oh Dios!" - _sonrió Lisa – "Claro pero, Mir, necesitamos medir los ingredientes".

"¡Lo olvidé!" – Miriya rió nerviosa.

"Te ayudaré" – ofreció Lisa.

"¿No es divertido?" – la mujer de cabellos verdes sonrió.

"¡En verdad estas emocionada, Miriya!"

"¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy cocinando para Maximillian, el hombre que amo".

* * *

Rick aterrizó su VT.

"_En casa, al fin."_

Escuchó las máquinas apagarse con lentitud y alzó sus manos para quitarse el casco. Su codo golpeó la muñeca Minmei que conservaba en su tablero y esta cayó sobre sus piernas.

"_To be in love… "_- cantó la voz de la muñeca.

"_¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?" - _se cuestionó Rick con tristeza.

Le parecía que siglos habían pasado desde que la conociera en la Isla Macross.

"_Minmei…" - _Rick remembró los días que estuvieron juntos, perdidos a bordo del SDF-1.

Recordó su "boda" y el beso que compartieron… era tan diferente al que le dio en el hospital.

"_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_

El piloto sostuvo la muñeca en su mano, sus emociones dentro de un remolino. Minmei había despertado sus sentimientos - ¡de nuevo, sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero que ahora irrumpían abruptamente en su vida para mezclarse con los que experimentaba por Lisa.

"_Lisa" - _se dio cuenta que no la había visto en días, y que sus conversaciones eran demasiado impersonales a través de la Red.

Dejó la muñeca de vuelta en el tablero y abrió su cabina.

"Buenas noches, señor" – un miembro de la tripulación terrestre lo saludó.

Rick apenas sonrió y saltó hacia la pista, una sombra de angustia asomándose a su rostro.

"¡Hola jefe!" – dijo Max alcanzándolo – "¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

"Por nada" – mintió

"No te creo" – refutó Max incrédulo – "¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cenar?"

"¿Qué cocinarás?" – preguntó Rick curioso. Max tenía la reputación de ser un excelente chef.

"Oh, yo no cocinaré" – sonrió Max tímidamente.

"¿Entonces quién va a…?" – Rick se volvió hacia su amigo – "Creo que mejor me voy a casa".

"Vamos Rick. Ella ha mejorado mucho desde…"

"No quieres estar solo con tu esposa y su comida¿verdad?" – se burló Rick.

"Nos gusta tener compañía" – dijo Max apenado.

"Está bien. Pero recuerda¡me debes una!"

* * *

Lisa estaba cubierta con harina de pies a cabeza. Preparaba un par de rollos para la lasaña cuando, inexplicablemente, el ventilador se encendió.

"¡Dana!" – gritó Miriya, corriendo hacia el interruptor.

La bebé rió.

"Lo siento tanto" – se disculpó la Zentraedi – "le dije a Max que era una traviesa pero no me creyó".

"¿Pero, cómo pudo?" – murmuró Lisa, confundida.

No había forma que Dana hubiera alcanzado el switch.

" _¿Telequinesia?" - _se preguntó a si misma.

"De verdad lo siento, Capitana Hayes" – repitió Miriya.

"No te preocupes" – dijo Lisa quitándose el delantal – "Me iré a casa".

"Por favor, quédese a cenar. Me sentiría muy apenada si no lo hiciera".

"Es que, necesito una ducha, Miriya" – explicó Lisa.

"Pues tome una" – Miriya la empujó hacia el corredor.

"¡Miriya, espera!"

"Este es el baño de las visitas. Tenemos lindas toallas y jabones franceses" – mostró Miriya abriendo la puerta – "Le traeré algo de ropa".

Lisa suspiró pesadamente. No había forma de decirle "No" a un Zentraedi. Miriya regresó con un entallado vestido de manga corta.

"Este le quedará perfecto" – dijo Miriya cerrando la puerta – "La veré en un rato".

* * *

El agua se sentía bien corriendo libremente sobre el cansado cuerpo de Lisa, el agua caliente confortando sus agotados músculos.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Karl, Rick…" - _se cuestionó frustrada.

Lisa cerró las llaves de la regadera y abrió la cortina para tomar la toalla. Escuchó una voz masculina afuera y concluyó que sería Max buscando a Miriya.

"Déjame lavarme las manos" – oyó al joven al otro lado de la puerta y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió delante de ella.

Lisa gritó mientras Rick se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos!" – exclamó Rick, ruborizándose.

"¡Fuera¡Fuera!" – vociferó Lisa, cubriéndose con la toalla.

"¡Lo siento¡Lo siento!" – salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué pasó?" – corrió Max hacia él.

"¡Lisa esta ahí!" – dijo Rick alterado.

"¿Lisa esta aquí?" – levantó una ceja – "Miriya, mi amor ¿tenemos más invitados para cenar?"

"Le pregunté a la Capitana si le gustaría acompañarnos" – replicó, saliendo de la recámara con Dana en los brazos – "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No realmente" – dijo Max conteniendo la risa.

"¿Por qué tiene la cara roja, Comandante?" – Miriya escudriñó el rostro de Rick.

"Lisa estaba… desnuda" – expresó Rick

"Max dice que eso es algo natural" – repuso Miriya, confundida.

"Entre nosotros, cariño" – trató de explicarle.

"Los humanos son tan complicados" – dijo Miriya encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó a Dana en los brazos de Max – "Voy a ver la lasaña".

Lisa salió del baño, su cabello húmedo cayendo a su espalda.

"¡Lisa, lo siento tanto!" – se disculpó Rick – "Yo no sabía…"

"Lo sé" – lo miró fríamente – "Gracias por invitarme, Max" – dijo a su anfitrión.

"Gracias por ayudar a Miriya" – contestó calladamente.

"No hay problema" – le guiñó un ojo.

"Creo que llevaré a esta señorita a la cama" – dijo Max cuando Dana comenzó a moverse inquieta entre sus brazos.

"¿Me permites?" – pidió Lisa. Max asintió. Dana parpadeaba semidormida mientras Lisa caminaba con ella hacia su cuarto.

"_Se ve hermosa. Apuesto a que sería una excelente madre" - _pensó Rick con una sonrisa.

* * *

La cena se desarrollaba sin mayor problema. Max y Rick halagaban la comida de Miriya y ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

"No la hice sola" – dijo Miriya, apenada – "La Capitana Hayes me ayudó".

"Lo único que hice fue supervisarte" – dijo Lisa.

"Y todos sabemos que eres buena en eso" – añadió Rick con aspereza.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Rick se insultó a sí mismo. El rostro de Lisa palideció. Miriya observó a Rick, sorprendida, mientras que Max consideraba la idea de patear a su superior por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" – inquirió Lisa ofendida.

"Todo lo que dije fue que eres buena supervisando, organizando…" - quiso justificarse.

"¿Dictando órdenes a quienes me rodean?" – preguntó tocando su ceja, la luz de la habitación reflejándose en su anillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" – dijo Rick entrecerrando sus ojos.

"¿Qué es qué?"

"¡Esto!" – le mostró, tomando su mano derecha en la suya – "¿Qué significa?"

"Nada" – respondió avergonzada, retirando su mano.

"¡Es un anillo de compromiso!" – dijo Rick apuntando hacia su dedo.

"¡Déjame en paz!" – Lisa se levantó mientras los Sterling los observaban.

"_Esto_, no lo había visto desde hacía tiempo" – susurró Miriya a Max. Él la reprendió para que no hablase más.

De repente, Lisa sintió su anillo zafarse de su dedo.

"¡Lo sabía!" – exclamó Rick al quitárselo y leer la inscripción – "¡Es de Karl!"

"¡Devuélvemelo!" – gritó Lisa y le arrebató el anillo.

"¿Por qué lo tienes puesto Lisa¿Estás pensando en él?"

"Mis pensamientos son _míos_, Comandante Hunter" – Lisa se volvió hacia Max y Miriya – "discúlpenme por el desenlace de esta hermosa velada. Me retiro".

Los Sterling sabían que no podrían detenerla, así que ni siquiera lo intentaron.

"¡Lisa, espera!" – la llamo Rick insistentemente mientras ella se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Atrápala si puedes!" – dijo Max al ver a Rick salir corriendo.

* * *

"¡Lisa!" – volvió a gritarle, deteniéndola unas cuadras adelante – "¡En verdad caminas aprisa!"

"Déjame sola, Rick" – le advirtió indiferente.

"¿Por qué te pusiste el anillo de Riber?" – la sujetó del brazo.

"Porque quise" – replicó mirando dentro de sus ojos azules.

"¿Es lo mejor que pudiste inventar?" – preguntó con sarcasmo.

"¿Quiere la verdad , Comandante¿Cree que pueda con ella?" – lo desafió.

"¡Adelante!" – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Porque me siento sola. Porque has estado actuando de manera extraña desde que saliste del hospital".

"Te estas imaginando cosas, Lisa" – sabía que mentía en cada palabra.

"¿De verdad te importa nuestra relación Rick?" – lo miró largamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – refutó a la defensiva.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezamos a salir, Rick?"

"En realidad, no"- el piloto se encogió de hombros.

"Hemos salido hace más de tres meses. ¡Tres meses!"

"¿Tanto tiempo?" – Rick apretó los dientes. – "_¿Por qué no puedo hablar sin ponerme tan nervioso cuanto estoy con ella?"_

"¡Lo ves¡No tienes ni idea!" – espetó Lisa con tristeza.

"Los hombres no recuerdan esas cosas, Lisa" – se puso pálido y tragó con dificultad.

"¡Valiente excusa, Hunter" – dijo caminando hacia su casa.

"¡Lisa, espera¡Lo siento! Es que soy… tan distraído cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas".

"Buenas noches, Rick" – continuó con su andar.

La siguió en silencio, tratando de hallar una solución. Sujetó su mano al pasar frente a su casa.

"¿Por qué no entras? Podemos tomar una taza de café y platicar".

"No lo sé" – titubeó.

"Por favor" – la miró dulcemente.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa y asintió. Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia la entrada.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Lisa se inclinó para recoger un arreglo floral.

"No tengo idea" – dijo Rick abriendo la puerta – "Entra".

Rick palmeó sus manos para encender las luces y caminó hacia la cocina mientras Lisa lo seguía.

"Estas flores son lindas. Deben de haber costado una fortuna" – dijo Lisa colocándolas en la mesa.

"¿Por qué no lees la tarjeta?" – dijo Rick despreocupado. La joven comenzó a leer.

"Siempre pienso en ti, sueño contigo cada noche…"

Rick sintió un vacío en el estómago… _No, ahora no…_

"No he olvidado lo del hospital ¿y tú? Te extraño. Minmei" – Lisa clavó su vista en él – "¿Qué significa esto, Rick?"

"No… lo sé" - tragó en seco.

"¿Qué pasó en el hospital?" – lo interrogó aproximándose.

"Ella fue a visitarme. Es todo".

"Aún la amas" – afirmó Lisa.

"Lisa, lo estás malinterpretando".

"¿Lo estoy?" – su voz se quebró – "¡Mira a tu alrededor, Rick! Hay carteles de Minmei por toda la pared, hay fotos de ustedes dos, aquí, ahí y ahí…" – señaló hacia el escritorio, la chimenea y la repisa – "Tú aún piensas en ella".

Al fondo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar agudamente. Rick lo ignoró.

"Tú aún piensas en Riber" – apuntó hacia su dedo.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Riber se ha ido. Él no es una amenaza… no como Minmei, en todo caso".

"Minmei no es una amenaza".

"¿En serio? Creo que empiezo a entender porque has estado actuando tan extrañamente".

Ambos se miraron enojados. El teléfono seguía repicando.

"Deberías contestar" – dijo Lisa – "Tal vez sea de la Base".

Disgustado, Rick presionó el botón de manos libres.

"Habla Rick Hunter".

"¿Rick? Me da tanto gusto oír tu voz. ¿Recibiste las flores?" – la dulce voz de Minmei inundó la habitación – "no he dejado de pensar en ti desde…"

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Rick alzaba el auricular, avergonzado.

"Minmei¿puedes aguardar un segundo?" – ni siquiera espero su respuesta cuando cubrió la bocina con su mano.

"Me voy a casa, Rick" – Lisa se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Lisa, por favor!"

"Buenas noches, Rick" – abrió la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Lisa" – dijo, demasiado cansado y confundido para detenerla.

Lisa cerró la puerta, suavemente, tratando de mantener su compostura… y su dignidad. Luego, corrió a casa tan rápido como pudo, las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, deseando que él la hubiera detenido.

* * *

Roy, Max y Rick estaban sentados en el bar del Club de Oficiales. Pasaban por su cuarta ronda de tragos, los ojos de Rick vagamente nublados mientras que Max sonreía tontamente.

"Ustedes niños, no saben beber" – dijo Roy divertido al ver sus rostros – "Ahora sé por qué tampoco saben tratar a una mujer".

"Uh… perdóneme pero creo que sé como tratar a Miriya perrrr –fectamente" – dijo Max arrastrando las "r" – "no ha incendiado la casa ni nada parecido. Es Rick quien no sabe tratar a la Capitana Hayes".

"¡Oye!" – protestó Rick – "¡No es justo! No es mi culpa que Minmei haya decidido ponerse romántica conmigo. No le pedí que me besara".

"�¿Qué!" – Roy casi saltó de su lugar – "�¿Cuándo!"

"En el hospital" – Rick se encogió de hombros – "tuvo la inexplicable urgencia de verme… y me besó. Supongo que Kyle no sabe como mantenerla contenta".

El codo de Roy se estrelló con su estómago.

"¿Qué clase de estúpido comentario es ese?"

"Bueno… ella fue a buscarme" – Rick sonrió.

"Debes sentirte muy orgulloso sabiendo que Minmei te busca cuando tiene tiempo o cuando se acuerda que existes¿verdad?" – lo reprendió Roy.

"¡Espera un momento!" – Rick saltó de su asiento, ofendido.

"Yo se lo dije" – intervino Max, viendo doble – "Le dije que Lisa era "real" y que Minmei… Minmei era un espejismo".

"Pues Lisa traía puesto el anillo de Riber" – se quejó Rick, tratando de defenderse.

"Nostalgia" – explicó Max – "estoy seguro que el anuncio del compromiso entre Claudia y el Capitán Fokker, la puso sentimental".

"¿Ahora eres experto en mujeres?" – preguntó Roy bromeando.

"La Capitana es muy seria pero si miras con cuidado" – ajustó sus lentes – "notarás lo tierna que es… tierna y hermosa… tiene un par de ojos maravillosos…"

"¡Hey!" – renegó Rick – "es de _mi _Lisa de quien estas hablando".

"No te pongas así. Es tu culpa que esté enojada contigo" – refutó Max terminando su trago.

"¿_Tu_ Lisa?" – preguntó Roy levantando una ceja – "Si no te reconcilias con ella pronto, te arrepentirás. Conozco decenas de muchachos que les encantaría salir con Lisa y alejarla de ti".

"Como si pudieran" – Rick sonrió arrogante.

"No estés tan confiado Rick" – le advirtió Roy.

"¡El Capitán tiene razón¡Si yo fuera tú, trataría de reconciliarme pronto!" – Max tronó sus dedos – "¡Cantinero¡Otra ronda de tragos!"

"¡Tranquilo, piloto!" – Roy miró de reojo al joven de cabello azul.

"Es sólo un trago" – Max comenzó a hipar.

"¿Por qué siempre es tan complicado cuando se trata de mujeres?" – refunfuñó Rick.

* * *

Lisa miraba ausente a través de la ventana del auto de Roy. Claudia le suplicó salir de su casa y logró convencerla de acompañarlos a cenar. Roy Fokker la observó desde el retrovisor y decidió embromarla un poco.

"Luces exquisita en ese vestido, Lisa" – dijo Roy levantando sus cejas – "¿Intentas tener _suerte_ esta noche?"

"¡Cállate Fokker! No estoy de ánimo para tus tonterías" – dijo Lisa.

"¿Puedes creerlo, linda?" – Roy se dirigió a su novia – "Le digo un cumplido a esta mujer y me lo avienta en la cara".

Claudia le sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a las riñas entre ellos.

"Ya sé lo que te pondría de buen humor" – dijo Roy estacionando el auto con un chirrido de ruedas.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Lisa prácticamente saltó de su asiento al ver que se encontraban frente a la casa de Rick.

"Esta es tu parada, Lisa" – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

"No, no lo es" – Lisa se puso pálida – "Pensé que iríamos a cenar".

"Nosotros sí, pero tú _no _vas a acompañarnos" – repuso Roy.

"Escuchen, si no me llevan a casa ahora mismo, no volveré a hablarles nunca" – los amenazó Lisa.

"Vamos, Lisa" – habló Claudia.

Lisa quiso abrir la puerta pero Roy la cerró con seguro. Claudia escuchó la disgustada exclamación de Lisa.

"¿Por qué no se abre?" – Lisa halaba la manija.

"Seguro para niños" – explicó el piloto riendo.

"¡Ábreme, Fokker!" – ordenó Lisa.

"No me hables así. No soy tu subordinado" – replicó Roy bastante divertido.

El rubio descendió del coche y caminó hacia la puerta de Lisa.

"Si te abro¿te comportarás?" – preguntó Roy riendo.

"¡Claudia, ayúdame!" – Lisa buscó la mirada de su amiga desesperadamente – "¡No quiero verlo!"

"Yo creo que sí" – fue lo único que obtuvo de ella.

"¿Te comportarás?" – insistió Roy y Lisa asintió.

Abrió la puerta y Lisa lo empujó con fuerza, tratando de escapar. El piloto fue más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

"¡Prometiste comportarte!" – Roy la cargó sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

"¡Bájame, bestia!" – Lisa luchaba con brazos y piernas – "¡Claudia, nunca te lo perdonaré!"

"Sí, si lo harás" – contestó desde la ventana del auto.

Roy tocó el timbre y un elegantemente vestido Rick Hunter abrió.

"Paquete para Richard Hunter" – dijo Roy aventando a Lisa a sus brazos.

"¡Me las pagarás, Fokker!" – gritó furiosa.

"¡Es toda una fiera!" – sonrió Roy cerrando la puerta.

"¡Abre!" – Lisa halando la cerradura, ignorando a Rick.

"¡Compórtate!" – dijo Roy, sujetando la puerta desde el otro lado.

"Lisa… "- la voz de Rick llamó – "por favor cariño, mírame".

Había algo en su voz que conquistó su atención. Suspirando, soltó finalmente el cerrojo.

* * *

Afuera, Roy alzó su pulgar hacia Claudia, tan pronto como la puerta dejó de ser forzada.

"Creo que ya está" – dijo el hombre sentándose frente al volante – "¡Si que es una fiera!"

"Una necia" – corrigió Claudia – "Esperemos que Rick sepa lo que está haciendo".

"Lo hará bien. Después de todo, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe" – dijo Roy orgulloso.

"Bueno, eso explica todo" – dijo Claudia mofándose.

Encendió el auto y comenzaron a alejarse.

"Déjame recordarte" – refutó, inclinándose hacia su novia para besar su mejilla – "que te tengo a ti".

"Tú no me _tienes"_ – lo contradijo.

"Lo haré en un par de meses. Serás la señora Claudia Fokker" – dijo estacionando el automóvil afuera del restaurante.

"Señora Grant-Fokker" – increpó Claudia con una sonrisa.

"Llámate como quieras, corazón" – dijo Roy riendo – "ambos sabemos que me pertenecerás".

Claudia estaba a punto de darle su opinión al respecto cuando Roy se aproximó a sus labios para tomarlos entre los suyos. Se detuvieron al quedarse sin aliento, mirándose el uno al otro.

"¿Señora Claudia Fokker?" – preguntó sonriendo sensualmente.

"¡A sus órdenes, señor!" – Claudia lo saludó jugando con él.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" – Roy sonrió.

* * *

"Te ves hermosa" – dijo Rick admirando su apariencia.

Lisa había puesto cuidado en su arreglo, esperando sentirse mejor. Lucía un vestido de cóctel negro y corto, descubierto al dorso. Sus ojos estaban perfilados con delineador negro, sus labios ligeramente maquillados, y su cabello suelto cayendo en forma de cascada por su espalda desnuda.

"¿Por qué estás tan elegante?" – preguntó Lisa curiosa.

Rick vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marina.

"Ven conmigo" – dijo Rick tomándola de la mano. La llevó hasta la sala.

Quedándose sin palabras, Lisa notó los pétalos de rosa sobre el piso, la suave esencia de las velas y la mesa para dos arreglada en el centro de la habitación.

"Me acordé" – dijo Rick besando su mejilla – "Feliz Aniversario, mi amor".

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera.**_


	6. Cap 6

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo VI**

"Lo recordé" – dijo él, besando su mejilla. - "Feliz Aniversario, mi amor".

Lisa enmudeció. Era la cena más romántica que jamás había visto.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó lleno de expectativa.

"No… no sé que decir…"

Volvió a observar a su alrededor; las velas iluminando tenuemente la habitación, los pétalos de rosa sobre la mesa y esparcidos por el piso. Dio un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que estaba pisándolos.

"Deberías caminar sobre rosas, Lisa" – dijo acercándose a ella, sus manos ocultas tras su espalda – "Estas son para ti".

Extendió su mano hacia ella con cuatro rosas rojas de largo talle.

"Una por cada mes" – dijo con un dejo de culpabilidad.

"Deben haberte costado una fortuna" – replicó mirándolo desconcertada.

Rick movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

"Siempre tan práctica Lisa. No te preocupes por eso".

"Lo siento" – dijo apenada – "Son hermosas, gracias".

"Mereces lo mejor" – tomó su mano – "y es por eso que me pregunto todos los días ¿qué haces conmigo?"

Lisa levantó su vista. Sus ojos azules la miraron con enigmática ternura.

"Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo, Lisa".

"_Superchica"_ – se mofó de si misma.

"No digas eso" – le pidió – "Eres la mujer más capaz e inteligente del SDF-1, pero no solo eres una excepcional soldado, también eres una excepcional"– la sujetó entre sus brazos, sus ojos hipnotizándola.

Lisa se estremeció al momento en que su cuerpo encontró refugio en el de Rick.

"Lo siento tanto, soy tan cabeza dura" – sonrió contrariado – "quizás mi cabeza _sí _esta hecha de granito… pero necesito que sepas que significas todo para mi".

"Rick…"

Lisa parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas. Nunca le habían hablado de esa forma, con tanto cariño y dulzura en la voz.

"Una vez te dije que Minmei era la única razón de mí existir" – continuó, sintiendo la inquietud de Lisa al escucharlo nombrar a la cantante – "pero estaba equivocado. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que tú eres la razón de mi vida".

Las lágrimas rodaron y humedecieron las mejillas de Lisa. Rick sonrió mientras apartaba esas lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos.

"Tú eres la razón por la que regreso al SDF-1 después de cada batalla. Tu cara, tu sonrisa, están conmigo en cada pelea. Tu voz es la única voz que deseo escuchar en la batalla. Te necesito Lisa".

"Pensé que Minmei era por quien, ustedes los pilotos, luchaban… particularmente tú" – dijo con incredulidad.

Rick suspiró con nostalgia.

"Lo fue alguna vez, pero ya no más. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, Lisa?"

Ella decidió dejar de dificultarle las cosas. Pero es que le parecía imposible que Rick hubiese dejado ir por fin su más grande fantasía. Sus ojos se distrajeron de los de él y miró a su alrededor, buscando. _¿Dónde están? _Rick siguió su mirada, sabiendo lo que quería encontrar.

"Ya no están. He sido un tonto, Lisa" – el pulgar de Rick levantó su barbilla, reencontrando su mirada – "Te amo, Lisa".

Lisa dejó escapar un sollozo, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Rick mientras él la sostuvo cerca de su corazón, acariciando su espalda, confortándola.

"_Me ama… me ama" _-se repetía Lisa.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le dijera que la amaba. ¡Tanto!

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que tendré que cobrarte por la tintorería" – susurró Rick bromeando.

Respirando profundamente, la joven alzó su rostro notando las marcas de su llanto en la camisa de Rick.

"Lo siento mucho, Rick" – dijo mirándole.

"¡Vaya¡En verdad puedo hacerte llorar!" – Rick limpió el resto de sus lágrimas con su pañuelo – "solo espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad".

"Lo son" – respondió sonriendo.

"Entonces… bésame" – demandó con una mirada juguetona.

Lisa sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. Buscó sus labios pero besó su barbilla. Rick rió divertido.

"No vas a hacerme esto fácil¿cierto Rick?"

"No" – respondió observándola, las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

Lisa se puso de puntillas, sus manos sujetando los hombros del piloto para intentarlo de nuevo. Rick no se movió un centímetro, los besos de ella cayendo en su barbilla y en sus mejillas.

"¿No puede hacer algo mejor que eso, Capitana?" – inquirió levantando una ceja, mofándose.

Lisa dio un paso hacia el frente, su cuerpo rozando con el de él mientras que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y el otro se deslizaba hacia su cuello… o al menos eso intentó.

"Esperaba más de usted, Capitana Hayes" – dijo, agitando su cabeza.

La mano de Lisa cayó de la cintura de Rick hasta su espalda baja y pellizco con fuerza. Sorprendido, Rick saltó en su lugar. Lisa aprovechó la oportunidad, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo haló hacia delante. Sus labios se encontraron así como sus cuerpos, Rick perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Lisa, el sofá deteniendo su caída.

"¿Qué decías?" – Lisa sonrió mientras Rick la miraba con asombro.

"Tengo que reconocer que eres una mujer con muchos recursos" – dijo Rick riendo junto con ella.

La risa se desvaneció al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos.

"Te he extrañado tanto" – dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

"Yo también te he extrañado" – apartó los mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

"No podía saberlo" – se quejó – "Eres excelente ignorándome".

"Perdóname" – besó la punta de su nariz – "pero en verdad te he extrañado".

Los labios de Lisa buscaron los suyos con fervor. Los brazos de Rick la atraparon, sintiéndola cerca. Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento.

"¿Sabes lo sensual que te ves?" – preguntó él con voz grave.

"Dime…"- respondió Lisa, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Te ves tan sensual… tan seductora…, que yo… yo solo quiero" – continuó, respirando agitado.

"¿Sólo quieres, qué…?" – los ojos de Lisa brillaron colmados de antelación.

"¿Por qué usas un vestido como este si no pensabas estar conmigo?" – cuestionó levantándose para sentarse.

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?" – Lisa lo imitó y lo examinó con la mirada – "¿Estás insinuando que una mujer no puede arreglarse de esta forma, si no lo hace para un hombre? Lo hice por mi misma¿sabías?"

Rick entornó los ojos y la miró.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir, Lisa".

Lisa deseó haber cerrado la boca. _¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar lo peor, _se cuestionó a si misma.

"A lo que me refería, señorita malpensada, es que te ves tan… deliciosa" – sonrió de nuevo – "que no me sorprendería que tuvieras a todos los hombres de esta ciudad acosándote. En ese caso necesitarías a alguien que te defendiera de ellos".

Lisa se sintió tentada a decirle que bien podría defenderse sola, _muchísimas gracias_, pero se contuvo.

"Contaba con Fokker para hacerlo" – replicó en cambio.

Rick se puso de pie y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

"Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ¿o sí?" – besó sus labios – "Esta noche todo lo que me importa es usted, Capitana".

"Esto es hermoso" – dijo Lisa mirando el ambiente – "puedo ver que lo planeaste con mucho cuidado".

"Con mucho "Cosmo" en realidad" – le guiñó un ojo – "las coneji…"

Rick se corrigió rápidamente.

"Las _chicas_ del Puente me prestaron algunas revistas que tenían".

"Entiendo".

"Señorita Hayes¿me haría el honor de sentarse?" – le acercó una silla. Ella sonrió e hizo lo propio.

"La cena estará lista en un minuto" – dijo Rick caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Cocinaste?"

"¡Para nada! Tu no mereces eso" – bromeó regresando hacia Lisa con dos platos en sus manos – "La ordené de Ponte Amore".

"¿De verdad?" – Lisa observó el plato delante de ella con deleite.

"_Ensalada Caprese _para empezar, _Signorina _Hayes" – Rick tomó asiento frente a ella – "Espero que te guste. Recordé lo mucho que te agradó la comida".

"Esto es delicioso" – masculló Lisa cerrando los ojos y degustando el sabor. Rick la miró fascinado, sus gestos dándole escalofríos.

"Eres tan sensual" – murmuró

Lisa le sonrió coquetamente.

* * *

Minmei examinaba a la pareja sentada del otro lado del salón. Normalmente, la atención del lugar se centraría en ella, pero esa noche era diferente, y le comenzó a molestar.

"¿Me pregunto qué pasara?" – susurró.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Kyle

"Algo pasa en la mesa de Roy. ¡Mira, el gerente esta hablando con ellos!" – protestó – "¡Y ni siquiera ha venido a saludarnos!"

"¿A quién le importa, Mimi?" – desdeñó Kyle, comiendo de su plato de pasta.

La mujer le atestó una mirada fulminante… una mirada que decía claramente: _¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

"Minmei, te traje aquí para disfrutar de una linda velada" – dijo él, tomando su mano – "por favor, no te alteres. Todo mundo sabe quién eres. Yo sé quien eres" – besó su mano.

"Iré a saludar" – decidió, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Minmei, espera!" – era muy tarde. La joven ya caminaba hacia la mesa de Fokker.

"Hola Roy" – saludó Minmei una vez frente a ellos.

"¡Minmei!" – Roy sonrió – "Que gusto verte".

"También me da gusto verte¿qué es lo que pasa¿Es tu cumpleaños?" – Minmei se volvió hacia el gerente.

"¡Oh no! Solo estoy felicitando al Capitán por su matrimonio" – explicó antes de excusarse.

"¿Matrimonio¡No puede ser Roy! Pensé que esperarías por mí" – dijo coqueteándole.

Claudia la observó con suspicacia. La hubiera abofeteado en ese momento, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que _ése_ era el carácter de Minmei.

"Minmei, permíteme presentarte a mi prometida, Claudia Grant" – dijo Roy, estirando su mano para alcanzar la suya. Ya había notado la mirada de Claudia.

"Mucho gusto, Claudia" – Minmei se inclinó para besar su mejilla – "Eres una mujer muy afortunada".

"Gracias" – respondió Claudia con frescura, deseando agregar que Roy era quien tenía suerte.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" – Minmei mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Roy tragó con dificultad. Era obvio que la cantante quería ser invitada.

"No lo sabemos aún" – intervino Claudia.

"Me encantaría poder cantar en su fiesta" – dijo Minmei – "Incluso, ese podría ser mi regalo para ustedes dos".

"Gracias, Minmei. Es muy generoso de tu parte" – sonrió Roy – "te enviaremos una invitación tan pronto como fijemos la fecha".

"Envíenla al restaurante de mi tía. De esa forma no se perderá en el correo".

"Seguro" – dijo Claudia, tratando de no sonar falsa.

"Bueno, no los interrumpo más" – se excusó Minmei. Besó a Roy y a Claudia en la mejilla nuevamente – "¡Muchas felicidades!"

"Esto es de parte del Comandante Hunter" – dijo el gerente volviendo a la mesa.

"¿Rick esta aquí?" – Minmei buscó a su alrededor.

"No, él esta en casa" – respondió Roy.

"Con su novia" – añadió Claudia.

La sorpresa en la cara de Minmei fue evidente por una fracción de segundo.

"Salúdenlo de mi parte" – dijo antes de regresar con Kyle.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – cuestionó Roy una vez a solas.

"Esa pequeña zorra necesita saber que Rick ya no esta disponible" – replicó Claudia.

"Claudia…"

"¡Es una coqueta!" – lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos – "¡Y a ti te gusta!"

"Solamente es muy joven, Claudia. Todavía necesita experiencia en la vida".

"Quizás" – repuso – "¿Y por qué la invitaste?"

"¿Qué más podía hacer?" – alzó sus manos en franca derrota.

"�¿Qué!" – la voz de Lynn-Kyle hizo eco en todo el salón.

"El pacifista" – dijo Claudia reconociéndolo.

"Minmei debe de haberle dicho que cantará en nuestra boda, gratis" – dijo Roy sonriendo.

* * *

Los dos se movían lentamente sobre el piso, la mejilla de Lisa descansando en el pecho de Rick mientras la música sonaba al fondo.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it show.Y todavía tengo miedo de demostrarlo…_

_What started out as friendship,Lo que empezó como una amistad_

_Has grown stronger.Ha crecidó más allá_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show.Quisiera tener el coraje para demostrarlo_

"¿Dónde…?"

"Escucha" – dijo Rick a su oído. Lisa se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su piel.

…_I feel so secure when we're together.Me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos_

_You give my life direction,Le das dirección a mi vida,_

_You make everything so clear.Todo se vuelve tan claro junto a ti._

Rick presionó su mejilla contra la de ella.

"¿Entiendes, Lisa?"

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.Mi vida es un remolino desde que te vi_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind.He estado dando vueltas en mi mente_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,Y parece ser que siempre te persigo a ti, _

_Cause you take me to the places,Porque me llevas a lugares_

_That I'd known I'd never find.Que jamás pensé encontrar_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.He olvidado por lo que empecé a pelear_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,Es hora de llevar este barco a la orilla_

_And throw away the oars, forever.Y tirar los remos, parq siempre_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. (1) No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento._

Lisa buscó sus ojos, verde encontrándose con azul.

"Te amo, Lisa Hayes" – dijo con convicción.

"_Y yo te amo a ti" - _pensó ella, incapaz de decírselo a la cara.

Las lágrimas de nuevo se agolparon en sus ojos.

"¡Aquí viene la cascada!" – bromeó Rick. Lisa golpeó su brazo riéndose.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa música?" – preguntó suspirando mientras continuaron bailando.

"Roy" – sonrió Rick – "sucede que tiene una colección musical que ha conservado durante años".

"Tendré que agradecerle. Algunas de estas canciones las escuché cuando era niña… nunca pensé que me agradarían, pero son hermosas".

"Al menos ahora comprendo por qué son tan _dramáticas_ y _sentimentales" – _agregó Rick con ironía.

Lisa lo empujó y estaba a punto de pegar su puño contra su brazo nuevamente cuando Rick sujetó sus mejillas entre las palma de sus manos.

"Rick…" - sus labios se entreabrieron y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre los atrapó entre los suyos.

La boca de Rick capturó la de Lisa, demandando respuesta. Lisa obedeció. Besándose, avanzaron hasta que la espalda de Lisa golpeó contra la pared.

"Rick…" - susurró sin aire.

Rick la aprisionó contra la pared. Una vez más tomó su boca, pero quiso hacerlo lenta, pausadamente, disfrutando cada segundo, cada centímetro. Con la punta de su lengua provocó los labios de ella, buscando entrada. Lisa accedió dócilmente, permitiéndole explorar el dulce espacio que le ofrecía sin condición. El piloto sintió su corazón explotarle en el pecho. ¡Sabía deliciosa! A vino… vino y chocolate.

"A postre" – murmuró tomándola de los hombros.

Sus labios viajaron hacia su cuello poco a poco. Sintió el pulso de ella acelerarse y escuchó su agitada respiración. Las manos de Lisa acariciaron su espalda mientras que él probaba con sus labios la suavidad de sus hombros.

"Sobre mi piel, Lisa" – pidió él, mientras disfrutaba la suya.

Tímidamente, la joven liberó la camisa sus pantalones y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa. La punta de sus dedos dibujó un sendero a lo largo de su dorso… el aliento de Rick desgarrándose con su caricia.

Ansioso, halló su boca y la retuvo mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella lo miró mientras que sus manos empezaron a desabotonar la camisa. Rick tiró de su labio, gentil; Lisa pasó la camisa por encima de sus hombros, sus dedos palpando sus brazos y antebrazos en el proceso. Sus manos cayeron sobre el pecho masculino, bajando hasta su abdomen.

"Extraordinaria figura" – susurró ella.

"Mil abdominales al día" – replicó ingenioso.

"¿Eres lo bastante fuerte?" – preguntó Lisa, recorriendo con sus manos sus bíceps.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para cargarme…" - respondió mirando dentro de sus ojos azules.

Rick sonrió arrogantemente antes de levantarla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Rick acariciaba la espalda de Lisa con ternura, su mano descendía y ascendía lentamente por su piel desnuda. Ella dormía en su abrazo, su mejilla contra su hombro, sus piernas entrelazadas. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de ella, la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas, un halo de plata envolviendo sus cuerpos.

"_Hermosa…" – _pensó – _"Tan hermosa…"_

La oyó suspirar y murmurar un par de palabras. Sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz. Eso perturbó su sueño y parpadeó.

"Hola preciosa" – susurró.

Atónita, Lisa se apartó de él mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" – preguntó él sentándose sobre el colchón.

"Pensé… pensé que había sido un sueño" – musitó mientras que sus ojos viajaban sobre el pecho de Rick.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – inquirió Rick, arqueando sus cejas. Lisa sonrió mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

"Tengo mis razones" – sonrió – "y sé que te gusta lo que ves".

"¡No es cierto!" – replicó como niña pequeña.

"¡Seguro! Te hubiera creído hace unas horas, Lisa, no ahora".

Se sonrojó efusivamente recordando su encuentro.

"¡Eres adorable!" – la atrajo hacia él y se deslizaron bajo los cobertores – "¡Eres hermosa, Lisa!"

"Tú no estás nada mal Hunter" – dijo con tranquilidad, aunque su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Rick cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo pero soportando su peso con sus antebrazos. Los ojos de él sumergiéndose en los de ella.

"Gracias" – murmuró el hombre – "Gracias por confiar en mí".

Lisa se sonrojó de nuevo y movió su rostro de lado. Rick besó su mejilla.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Lisa?"

Ella tragó en seco antes de volver a mirarlo.

"¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?"

"No" – negó con la cabeza – "Es solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes".

"Preferí el elemento sorpresa" – sonrió.

Y en verdad fue una sorpresa para Rick. Jamás lo hubiera pensado… jamás en un millón de años… especialmente cuando ella mantuvo vivo el recuerdo de Riber por tanto tiempo.

"Te adoro" – besó sus labios con fervor.

"Y yo te adoro a ti, Rick Hunter" – dijo ella mientras atrapaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sus manos acariciando la base de su cabeza, sus dedos mezclándose con su negro cabello.

El pulso de Rick se volvió a acelerar y su cuerpo se dio cuenta de la suavidad de la piel de Lisa debajo de él. Su forma amoldándose a la de ella… sus labios uniéndose, al igual que sus corazones.

* * *

Minmei se paseaba nerviosamente por su antigua habitación. Ella y Kyle habían decidido pasar la noche con la tía Lena desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

"_Rick tiene novia_" - Minmei se repetía mientras caminaba – "_¿Cómo es posible?"_

Era increíble. Rick siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Le había dado su medalla al valor por su cumpleaños número 16… se habían besado… se habían dicho "te quiero".

"_Eso fue hace mucho" -_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Sí, hacía mucho, cuando ella era el símbolo del SDF-1, cuando su canción había sido el himno de batalla para vencer a los Zentraedi.

"_No puede haberme olvidado_" - se dijo a si misma.

"_¿Acaso no lo olvidaste tú?_" - le repitió esa voz.

Lo hizo. Había estado tan ocupada en su carrera, que lo ignoró y centró su atención en Lynn-Kyle.

"_Kyle" -_ pensó con dulce resentimiento.

Kyle era la fuerza que impulsaba su vida. Él era su agente, su compañero, su amante… el único en su vida. Sabía como reconfortarla, como hacerla sentir importante, dándole lo mejor de él.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse sigilosamente detrás de ella. Los brazos de Kyle rodearon su cintura, sorprendiéndola.

"No deberías estar aquí" – dijo ella con frialdad.

"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?" – preguntó, besando su cuello.

"A tía Lena y tío Max no les gustaría encontrarte aquí".

Kyle le dio la vuelta para verla de frente. Miró dentro de sus ojos, sonriendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – cuestionó disgustada.

"Mimi, ellos saben…" – levantó una ceja.

"¿Ellos saben, qué?"

"Saben que somos una pareja, Minmei".

El rostro de Minmei palideció y con desconcierto levantó sus cejas.

"¡No puede ser!"

"¿Bromeas verdad?" – la observó – "Todo mundo sabe".

"Pero¿cómo?" – casi gritó – "Hemos sido tan discretos, tan cuidadosos".

"Es obvio, Minmei. Es tan sencillo como dos más dos" – explicó paciente.

Minmei se dejó caer en la cama, llorando. Kyle la vio encogerse hasta quedar en posición fetal y cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

"Mi imagen se ha estropeado" – exclamó dramáticamente.

Kyle miró al cielo pero sonrió. La conocía tan bien. Subió a la cama junto a ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.

"Deja de llorar, Minmei" – dijo, apartando el cabello de su cara.

Aspiró profundo… la joven olía a jazmín.

"Oh, Kyle" – resguardó su rostro en su pecho.

"Todo mundo aún te ama" – besó su frente – "A nadie le importa".

_A Rick le importa._

"Te amo Minmei" – buscó sus labios.

Minmei volvió la cara, alejándose de él. Kyle sonrió. Era un juego conocido.

"Vamos" – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

"No" – hizo puchero.

Kyle la atrajo cerca. Posó su mano bajo su cuello para sostenerla mientras sus bocas se encontraban. Minmei apartó sus labios ofreciéndole su lengua mientras que sus manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo. Se besaron con ansiedad, se necesitaban el uno al otro evidentemente. Se completaban al llenar el vacío en sus corazones, en sus vidas.

"Te amo" – susurró Kyle sin aliento.

"Te amo" – respondió Minmei deslizando sus dedos por su largo cabello.

La deslizó bajo él, la cama crujió.

"¡Shh!" – dijo ella golpeándolo con el puño – "¡Qué vergüenza si tus padres nos escuchan!"

"Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos" – dijo él divertido antes de besarla.

Minmei se aferró a él como un náufrago a su balsa.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

"Can´t fight this feeling anymore" de REO Speedwagon – derechos reservados de su autor.

Gracias por leer. Los reviews son muy apreciados.


	7. Cap 7

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo VII**

Minmei había insistido en quedarse en Nueva Ciudad Macross desde la noche en que Roy comentó que Rick tenía novia. Convenció a Kyle de sentirse demasiado cansada para viajar y él coincidió al notarla algo pálida. Tía Lena y tío Max no podían estar más felices de tenerlos en casa.

"_¿Cómo pudo cambiarme?"_ - se cuestionó mientras limpiaba las mesas.- _"Me cambió por esa vieja gruñona"._

Gruñona o no, Lisa era obviamente la novia de Rick. Minmei los había visto pasear por la ciudad, tomados de la mano, contemplándose de la forma en que los enamorados lo harían. La mirada en los ojos de Rick estaba llena de cariño. Se veían bien, tenía que admitirlo. Parecían haber nacido el uno para el otro, ambos jóvenes, ataviados con uniforme, los dos soldados.

"¿No es ese tu piloto?" – preguntó Kyle burlándose. Apuntó hacia la pareja que caminaba frente al restaurante, del otro lado de la acera.

Minmei lo miró furiosa antes de observar a través de la ventana. Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Rick se inclinó hacia Lisa y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

"Apuesto a que nunca te besó así" – dijo Kyle con malicia. _"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?"_

"No te gustaría averiguarlo" – replicó Minmei conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"¡Vaya, en verdad pueden retener el aliento!" – dijo Kyle – "deberían ser buzos".

"¡Cállate ya!" – Minmei caminó hacia él y le arrojó el paño en la cara – "¡Me voy!"

"¿Adónde irás?" – preguntó sujetándole el brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" – lo apartó de un empujón – "¡Quiero estar tan lejos de ti como me sea posible!"

"¡Minmei, espera!"

Sollozando, Minmei corrió escaleras arriba hacia su recámara. Kyle dejó escapar un suspiró de frustración y golpeó su puño contra el mostrador.

"_¿Por qué Minmei¿Por qué nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"_

Era doloroso. Le lastimaba tanto saber que Minmei aún sentía algo por ese soldado.

"_Te amo tanto Minmei... ¿pero me amas tu a mí?"_

Se sentía como plato de segunda mesa y no le agradaba ese sentimiento para nada. Toda su vida se había esforzado por ser el número uno: el primero en la escuela, en los deportes, y en todo eso y más había tenido éxito... excepto cuando se trataba de Minmei.

La colmó de atenciones, de afecto, intentando llegar hasta su corazón... o así lo pensó. La realidad era que no importaba cuántas veces compartieran la cama, el jamás podría alcanzar lo profundo de su alma.

Odiaba a Rick. No solamente era un soldado, sino el hombre por el que Minmei seguía suspirando. Kyle también lo había visto junto a Lisa caminando por la ciudad y ¡estaba feliz! Minmei tendría que mantener su distancia y él quería que ella se diera cuenta de la situación, por eso es que hacía todos esos desagradables comentarios. Sin embargo, Minmei parecía no darse por vencida. La había escuchando llamándole, dejándole mensajes en su contestador, incluso pretendiendo entrar a la Base militar, pero siéndole negado el acceso. Minmei quería a Rick de regreso, era obvio.

"_¿Y eso donde me deja a mí¿Dónde deja a mi corazón?"_

Estupefacto, Kyle sintió las lágrimas correr por su mejilla. Hacía años que no lloraba.

* * *

Miriya Sterling miraba a su esposo, divertida. Max estaba parado de manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Maximillian?"

"Tratando de mantener entretenida a nuestra bebé" – replicó antes de sacarle la lengua a Dana.

La bebé rió gustosamente, sus manitas juntándose.

"Amo ese sonido" – dijo Miriya

"¿La risa de bebé?" – Max bajó sus pies y se sentó en el piso.

Acercó el andador y tomó a Dana entre sus brazos. La pequeña, feliz, sujetó varios mechones del cabello azul de su padre entre sus manitas.

"¡Ouch!" – se quejó él.

"Desearía poder conservarlos dentro de una botella" – dijo Miriya. Se sentó junto a él, reposando la cabeza en su regazo.

"¿Quieres embotellar la risa de un bebé?" – Max bajó su mirada hacia la hermosa mujer de cabello verde.

"Quiero conservarla aquí para siempre" – apuntó a su corazón – "tengo miedo de no volverla a escucharla nunca más... miedo de olvidarla".

"Miriya" – dijo acariciando su mejilla – "eso no pasará".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Hay tantas cosas que no puedo recordar, Maximillian" – dijo con tristeza – "no recuerdo si sonreí alguna vez, no recuerdo ni siquiera cuando nací..."

"¿Y?" – inquirió Max, invitándola a continuar.

"Estoy comenzando a olvidar a mi gente... el sabor de nuestras raciones de comida" – Miriya se sentó.

"Dijiste que no sabían a nada" – señaló Max, mientras dejaba a Dana en su regazo.

"¡Exacto, no recuerdo a que sabe "la nada". Todos mis sentidos están saturados por todo lo que he experimentado en la Tierra" – dijo Miriya, su voz desmoronándose.

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo?" – Max la miró descorazonado – "¿Quieres volver a casa?"

"A veces... "– admitió con culpabilidad – "las cosas eran más sencillas cuando era una Quadrono. Pelear, pelear, pelear, era todo lo que importaba, era todo lo que sabía hacer. Me siento tan fuera de lugar en ocasiones".

"Lo siento mucho, Miriya" – dijo Max pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros – "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Ya has hecho demasiado por mí" – lo besó suavemente en los labios – "Me has enseñado tanto".

"Tal vez demasiado" – repuso apesadumbrado.

"No me arrepiento de nada con respecto a nosotros, mi amor" – dijo Miriya mirándolo a los ojos – "Mi tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso... es solo que... ¡estoy tan confundida!"

"Está bien, Miriya. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti".

"¿Te importaría si le enseño a Dana a hablar Zentraedi?" – lo miró llena de ilusión.

"¡Claro que no, Dana necesita aprender de ti y de tu cultura".

"¿Cultura de guerra?" – lo observó sin estar convencida.

"Es parte de ti, Miriya. Ella tiene que saberlo. Estoy seguro que Exedore y Breetai... incluso Bron o Rico pueden ayudarte".

"No lo había pensado" – dijo Miriya perdida en sus ojos – "Te amo tanto, Max".

"Y yo te amo a ti, Miriya Parino, líder de los Quadronos".

Los labios de Max buscaron los de ella con ternura. Miriya presionó su boca contra la de él, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus emociones inundándola. Empezó a llorar mientras se besaban, las lágrimas cayendo sobre la pequeña Dana.

"_Mam�, no llores"._

Miriya abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar la mirada de Max.

"¿Qué dijiste Miriya?" – la escudriñó sorprendido.

"Yo no dije nada".

"Entonces... ¿quién?" – Max enfocó su mirada hacia Dana. La bebé le sonreía a sus padres.

"_Yo, papá"._

Max movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Me crees ahora Maximillian? Te dije que ella era especial".

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – Max se quitó las gafas y las limpió nerviosamente.

"Muéstrale a papá lo que puedes hacer, cariño" – dijo Miriya exhortando a su hija.

"_Papá miedo..."_

Y lo tenía. Era demasiado extraño. Dana no gesticulaba, pero podía escuchar su voz... de alguna forma.

"Está oscureciendo Dana" - dijo Miriya observando a su hija cariñosamente – "¿Por qué no enciendes las luces?"

En un minuto el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, en el siguiente se iluminó por completo. Miriya aplaudió feliz mientras Max miraba a su hija boquiabierto.

"¿No es maravillosa?" – preguntó Miriya emocionada.

"Tenemos que conocer a otros bebés y compararlos con Dana. Leí que los padres deben monitorear el crecimiento de sus hijos".

"_¡Sí, claro¡Causemos una revolución!"_ – pensó Max con sarcasmo.

Max miró a su esposa.

"Miriya, los bebés humanos no hacen este tipo de cosas…"

"¡Entonces nuestra hija es especial!" – dijo entusiasmada.

"¡Muy especial! Es mitad humana, mitad Zentraedi después de todo".

Max suspiró mientras Miriya tomaba a la bebé de sus brazos. Vio a su esposa jugar con Dana, haciéndole cosquillas y resoplando bombitas de aire en su estómago.

"_A Lang le encantaría enterarse de esto_" - pensó amargamente.

Max tomó una decisión. No iba a permitir que la vida de su hija cambiara, al menos no en exceso. Dana necesitaba crecer en un medio ambiente saludable, y no provisto de científicos a su alrededor. No consentiría que la lastimaran... que los lastimaran a ellos y a su hija.

"Te amo, Miriya" – dirigió la mirada hacia su pareja, el amor de su vida, y besó su mejilla.

Dana balbuceó y estiró los brazos hacia su padre. Max tomó a la bebé en brazos y besó su frente.

"Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa Dana".

"_Te amo, papito"._

* * *

Era un día lluvioso. Una tenue neblina cubría el área, forzando a los pilotos a volar más alto de lo normal.

"Capitana Hayes llamando a líder de Escuadrón Vermillion¿me escucha?"

"Claro y fuerte, Capitana" – su rostro sonriente apareció ante ella por la Red.

"Por favor active su codificador"–pidió Lisa.

"¡Listo!" – le guiñó un ojo – "¿Es un asunto privado?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – Lisa sonrió.

"¡No puedo creerlo, la Capitana Hayes utilizando la Red para uso personal. ¡Que vergüenza!"

"Me preguntaba si quisieras pasar esta noche por mi casa, Rick. Podría cocinar algo".

"¡Me encantaría Lisa pero no puedo! Tengo que cubrir el turno de Max".

"¡Oh, no!" – Lisa lo miró desilusionada.

"¿Qué tal mañana?" – sonrió el piloto – "Es mi día libre".

"Es una cita, Comandante" – dijo, sus ojos brillando de alegría – "solo esperemos que mañana sea un mejor día que hoy".

"¿Sigue lloviendo?"

"¡A cántaros! Tienes mucha suerte de estar allá arriba".

"Tienes razón. Está hermoso aquí... ¿sabes una cosa?" – chasqueó sus dedos – "deberías volar conmigo uno de estos días".

"¿Qué te parece mañana?"

"¡Genial idea¡No puedo esperar! y no puedo esperar para besarte de nuevo" – susurró.

El rostro de Lisa enrojeció por completo mientras Rick se moría de la risa.

"Mañana pasaré por ti a las once¿está bien?"

"Te veré mañana".

"Consérvate seca, bonita. Te amo".

"Cuídate. _Godspeed"_ – Lisa le envió un beso antes de cortar la señal.

"Aahhhhhhh…"

Lisa dio media vuelta y miró hacia el Puente solo para encontrarse con el terrible trío espiando desde el tablero de control. Las tres chicas volvieron rápidamente a sus puestos al verse descubiertas.

"_Supongo que no existe la privacidad cuando estamos en familia"_ - pensó Lisa encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Claudia notando su gesto.

"Las chicas me espiaban" – dijo Lisa – "¿No tendrán nada mejor que hacer?"

"Por favor, Lisa. Después de todo, las pobres niñas están saliendo con tres desertores Zentraedi. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que han de estar padeciendo? Si nosotras tenemos problemas con los hombres, imagínate los de ellas".

"Yo creo que ellas tienen las de ganar. Piénsalo Claudia. Entrenan y educan a sus hombres para que hagan todo lo que les pidan".

"Me parece que tienes razón" – asintió Claudia – "tienen una ventaja que nosotras no".

"Aunque claro¿qué tan divertido sería, si todo fuera sencillo?" – Lisa caminó hacia el perchero.

"Quizás" – dijo Claudia poco convencida – "¿Adónde vas Lisa?"

"A casa. Rick tiene turno doble y además está lloviendo".

"¿Acaso eres un gato que te escondes de la lluvia?" – preguntó Claudia arqueando una ceja – "¿Por qué no salimos juntas? Cenemos y vayamos al cine".

"No es mala idea" – sonrió Lisa – "Hace tiempo que no salimos así".

"Esta noche es perfecta. Rick esta en doble turno y Roy voló hacia Nueva Pórtland para un seminario… nos haremos compañía".

"Vamos amiga" – dijo Lisa sujetándose del brazo de Claudia.

* * *

La noche caía sobre Nueva Ciudad Macross cuando Rick aterrizó su Veritech.

"Llena el tanque" – dijo Rick a uno de los técnicos mientras abría su cabina – "tengo doble ronda esta noche".

"Rick¿qué haces aquí?"

El Comandante Hunter bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su amigo.

"¿Qué haces _"tú"_ aquí?" – miró a Max con curiosidad – "¿No se supone que debería cubrirte?"

"¿No recibiste mis mensajes esta mañana? Dejé uno en tu correo y otro en tu contestador".

"Olvidé revisarlos" – dijo Rick saltando de la cabina al piso – "Supongo que ya no necesitas el favor" – miró a Max vestido en uniforme.

"Lo siento Rick. Miriya y yo convencimos a una de las cone..."

"¡Max!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ya lo sé... Lisa me llevará a corte marcial si me escucha".

"Créeme, lo hará" – sonrió Rick.

"Vanessa accedió a cuidar a Dana mientras que Mir y yo patrullamos, de ese modo tendremos libre todo el fin de semana" – Max sonrió emocionado.

"Bien, entonces me iré a casa" – dijo Rick quitándose el casco.

"¿Arruiné tus planes?"

"No te preocupes" – caminó Rick hacia el Puente – "Te veré mañana".

Recuperando el aliento, Rick entró a la sala de pilotos y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

"Habla Kim" – Rick oyó su voz a través de la línea.

"Es Rick¿esta Lisa ahí?"

"Vaya, hola Comandante Hunter¿cómo esta?"

Rick sonrió para sí. Las jóvenes se habían vuelto extraordinariamente amables con él desde que comenzó a salir con Lisa.

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Esta Lisa de casualidad?"

"Lo siento Comandante. Se fue hace un par de horas".

"¡Ah, rayos!"

"¿Pasa algo malo señor?" – preguntó al escuchar su voz ofuscada.

"Es que tuve un cambió de planes. Si la ves, dile que me llamé¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto, Comandante Hunter".

"Buenas noches, Kim".

"¡Buenas noches, piloto… mua!" – el tono de marcado apareció poco después.

"_¿Acaba de enviarme un beso?"_ – Rick se preguntó mirando la bocina, perplejo.

* * *

Rick descansaba en el sof�, una cara de disgusto en su rostro.

"_Me pregunto¿dónde estar�?"._

La llamó a su casa - ¡nada! La buscó en casa de Claudia - ¡nada! Afuera una tormenta caía con intensidad, los relámpagos centelleando.

"_La extraño…"_

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

"_Tal vez recibió mi mensaje" - _pensó emocionado mientras corría a la entrada.

* * *

Claudia y Lisa salían del restaurante, sus pasos ligeramente vacilantes.

"Creo que nos perdimos de la película" – dijo Claudia consultando su reloj.

"¡Sí!" – Lisa asintió – "¡Pero tenemos que volver aquí¡Su "hora feliz" es de lo mejor!"

"¡Absolutamente¡Esas margaritas estaban para morirse!" – afirmó Claudia fascinada.

Un sonoro eructo escapó de la boca de Lisa.

"¡Lo siento!" – se disculpó cubriendo sus labios. Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando la una a la otra antes de reventar en carcajadas.

"¡No puedo creerlo¡Eres peor que Roy!" – dijo Claudia aún riendo.

"¡Fue un accidente!" – se ruborizó Lisa.

"¡Ja¿Te puedes imaginar la cara de Maistroff o Gloval si te hubieran escuchado? Es más, apuesto que tu eructo se oyó hasta Nueva Pórtland".

"¡Basta! Fue un accidente. Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras insistido en comer esas enchiladas".

"¡Claro¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa!"

"¡Oh, ya que importa!" – dijo Lisa mirando al cielo.

"No se usted señorita, pero yo tengo que irme a casa. ¿Quieres compartir el taxi?"

"Buena idea" – dijo Lisa, llamando a uno.

* * *

"¡Por fin!" – dijo Rick mientras abría la puerta.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" – preguntó una dulce voz.

"_Ni en un millón de años…"_ - pensó Rick al ver la joven con sombrilla en mano, frente a su puerta.

"¡Minmei!" – Rick la miró, todavía sorprendido.

"Hola Rick" – respondió con sensualidad.

"¿Cómo… entraste?" – no era usual que los civiles ingresaran a la Base.

"Todo mundo sabe que somos amigos especiales, Rick" – le regaló su mejor sonrisa – "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Minmei se deshizo de su impermeable revelando su minifalda de mezclilla y un ligero top. Rick no pudo evitar viajar por su figura.

Sus piernas largas, comenzó a recordar la primera vez que las vio: estaban perdidos en el SDF-1.

Ella le sonrió y le dio el abrigo y la sombrilla. Torpemente, el joven los colgó en el perchero mientras Minmei se acomodaba en la sala.

"Es acogedor y cálido aquí" – dijo tomando asiento en el sofá.

"¿Quieres algo de beber¿Té¿Café?"

"¿Tienes algo más fuerte¿Vino¿Whisky?"

Rick la observó atónito.

"_Ya no es una pequeña niña"_ - se recordó a si mismo.

Minmei recorrió el departamento con la mirada, sus ojos postrándose en los retratos sobre la chimenea.

"Ella es Lisa" – explicó regresando con una botella de vino y un par de copas en las manos. Se sentó frente a la joven.

"¿No es _la vieja gruñona_?" – Minmei arqueó sus cejas.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Minmei" – rió sutilmente – "La Capitana Hayes, Lisa, es mi novia".

Una breve exhalación escapó de sus labios. Rick quien llenaba los vasos lo notó.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Tu novia?" – Minmei hizo una aguda pausa – "Pensé que "yo" era tu novia".

Rick le dio la copa y tomó un sorbo de la suya antes de responder.

"¿Lo fuiste alguna vez, Minmei?" – sus profundos ojos azules clavándose en los de ella.

"Siempre, Rick" – respondió antes de beber.

"Esa es una mentira y tú lo sabes. Lo único que puedo recordar, es que siempre fui tu "amigo"… casi un hermano para ti".

Minmei empezó a recordar las numerosas entrevistas que había dado; las palabras de Rick fueron las de ella alguna vez.

"Sólo dije eso porque debía mantenerlos interesados, Rick. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti".

"Minmei…"

"Debes creerme Rick" – dijo arrodillándose a su lado – "jamás he dejado de pensar en ti".

"Y yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, Minmei" – acarició su mejilla – "Siempre has sido muy especial para mí".

"¡No¡No me hagas esto, Rick Hunter!" – exclamó – "¡No me hables como si fuera simplemente una amiga!"

"Eso es lo que eres, Minmei. Tienes a Kyle. Yo tengo a Lisa".

"¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?" – lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Minmei, no somos compatibles. Tú tienes tu carrera, yo tengo la mía. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes".

"¡Lo dejaré¡Seré quien tú quieras que sea!" – tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Basta Minmei. Estoy enamorado de Lisa" – se deshizo con firmeza de su toque.

La cantante se puso de pie y bebió el contenido de su vaso. Rick la observó ligeramente extrañado.

"¿En verdad se acabó lo nuestro?" – sujetó la botella.

"Jamás existió "lo nuestro", Minmei, lo sabes".

Ella lo miró furiosa. La botella alcanzó sus labios y comenzó a beber agolpando el líquido rojo dentro de su garganta, desesperada.

"¡Minmei, detente¡Deja de actuar como una niña!" – Rick se puso de pie y le arrebató la botella.

"¡No soy una niña, Rick Hunter!" – lo miró irascible.

"Pues te comportas como una".

"Te probaré lo contrario" – dijo antes de quitarse el top.

Rick se quedó boquiabierto. Minmei se paró frente a él vestida únicamente con su sostén de encaje blanco y su minifalda.

"No me has olvidado Rick. ¡No puedes!" – dijo arrojándose a sus brazos.

Confundido, Rick perdió el balance al chocar contra el cuerpo de Minmei, ambos desplomándose sobre el sofá.

"Te amo, Rick" – Minmei lo aprisionó entre sus piernas, su negro cabello cayendo a su alrededor.

"Levánt…" - Minmei cubrió sus labios con los de ella, silenciándolo.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió calladamente, una atónita Lisa Hayes observando la escena frente a sus ojos.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por leer.


	8. Cap 8

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo VIII**

Calladamente, de la misma forma en que había abierto la puerta, Lisa la cerró y corrió, perdiéndose en la noche.

"_¡Me mintió!" - _pensó desconsolada mientras la lluvia hacía que el cabello se fijara sobre su rostro.

La sorpresa de encontrar a Rick junto a Minmei y la frialdad de la lluvia, la hizo despabilar abruptamente.

"_¡Está con Minmei… jamás la ha olvidado!"_

Escuchó un agudo estruendo y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose sí había ocurrido un accidente. Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta que el sonido provenía de su propio corazón roto.

* * *

"¡Minmei no!" – Rick la empujó.

"Rick¡te amo!"

"Minmei…"- negó con la cabeza

"¡Te necesito Rick!"

"Minmei. Estoy enamorado de Lisa… y tu tienes a Kyle" – Rick le devolvió su top.

"¡Yo no amo a Kyle!" – dijo vistiéndose.

"Recuerdo como lo miraste cuando se te declaró por televisión… esa era la mirada de una mujer enamorada".

"¡Estás equivocado!" – comenzó a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro – "¡No lo entiendes!"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Minmei¿Qué siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener?"

"¡Rick!" – lo miró desconcertada.

"Minmei, no intento ser cruel".

"Kyle no significa tanto como tú, Rick" – insistió.

"Has estado con él tanto tiempo, que es difícil creer lo que estas diciendo".

"Tu siempre has estado ahí, Rick".

"Como un amigo, Minmei, y esa fue tu elección".

"Siempre te amé".

"Hubo un tiempo en el que habría dado lo que fuera por escucharte decir eso, Minmei" – sujetó su mano – "pero eso ya pasó".

"No me hagas esto, Rick".

"Estoy enamorado de Lisa, Minmei, y ella me hace muy feliz".

Minmei hizo un puchero.

"Estaré tan sola sin ti".

"Tienes a Kyle. Él te ama y yo creo que tú también lo amas".

"Kyle… Kyle y yo…" - bajó la mirada y observó sus pies.

Rick la oyó sollozar llena de dolor.

"¿Qué sucede¿Tienes problemas con Kyle?"

"Es que… lo que pasa…" - su voz se desvaneció. La joven enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Rick.

"Minmei¿qué tienes?" – acarició su cabello animándola a continuar.

"Por favor… abrázame Rick" – permitió a sus lágrimas correr con libertad.

"Todo va a estar bien, Minmei" – trató de reconfortarla.

"Lo sé" – suspiró.

Rick le entregó un pañuelo para ayudarle a secar el llanto.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Estoy avergonzada" – confesó – "por favor, perdóname".

"No te preocupes, Minmei. Tengo fama de volver locas a las mujeres" – le guiñó un ojo.

"Y yo pensaba que era la _vanidosa_ aquí" – lo golpeó en el brazo, juguetonamente.

"Aprendí de la mejor" – bromeó.

"No sé qué me pasó" – acomodó su cabello por detrás de su hombro – "Debo irme".

"¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?"

"En realidad" – lo miró apenada – "¿Te importaría si me quedo un rato?"

Rick consultó su reloj. Era tarde ya.

"A menos que estés muy cansado y quieras que me vaya…"

"No me molestaría tener algo de compañía" – le sonrió – "¿Te gustaría un té o un café?"

"Una taza de té estaría bien" – Minmei lo miró a los ojos – "Eres tan buen amigo".

"Ese soy yo" – dijo sin entristecerse esta vez – "un amigo".

"¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!" – dijo entusiasmada – "¡No creo que podamos dormir esta noche!"

"_¡Oh, cielos!_" – pensó Rick.

* * *

"Despierta, dormilón".

Rick estiró su cuerpo con pereza antes de abrir los ojos. El rostro sonriente de Minmei estaba frente al suyo.

"¡Minmei¡Oh, cielos!" – se sentó apresurado sobre el sofá – "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"¡Buenos días!" – le alcanzó una taza – "¡Nos quedamos dormidos, tonto! Desperté hace unos minutos y decidí hacerte un poco de café para agradecerte".

"¿Agradecerme?" – Rick tomó un sorbo de su taza.

"Por escucharme. En verdad lo aprecio".

"Cuando quieras" – miró su reloj. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

"¿Tienes una cita?" – preguntó Minmei notando su gesto.

"Saldré con Lisa. Debo arreglarme, Minmei".

"Entiendo" – besó su mejilla – "Espero que te diviertas".

"¿Necesitas un taxi?"

"No. Tengo ganas de caminar" – sonrió –"Adiós, Rick".

"Adiós, Minmei".

El piloto cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió hacia su recámara.

"_¡Va a matarme si llego tarde!"_

* * *

Alrededor de las 10:59 hrs., Rick, vestido en jeans y con una camiseta blanca, tocó el timbre de la puerta de Lisa. Pacientemente, esperó un par de minutos antes de volver a tocar.

"_¿No contesta¿Dónde estar�?"_

Caminó a la parte trasera y golpeó en la ventana de su habitación. No hubo respuesta.

"_¿Me habré equivocado¿Le dije que me esperara en el hangar?" _– se rascó la cabeza – _"¡Sí¡Eso debe ser!"_

Quince minutos después, Rick arribó en el hangar y buscó a Lisa. Nadie la había visto, así que concluyó que llegaría más tarde. Tranquilamente decidió esperar otros quince minutos y después, media hora, antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de espera. La llamó al trabajo, luego a su casa, y finalmente decidió hablarle a Claudia.

"¡Hola Claudia!" – malhumorado, Rick despejó el cabello de sus ojos – "¿Está Lisa ahí?"

"Hola Comandante" – respondió en su apacible tono – "No, no esta aquí".

"�¿Qué¿Sabes dónde puede estar?"

Claudia percibió la tensión en su voz.

"No tengo idea, Rick. Sé que es su día libre. ¿Intentaste llamar a su casa?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" – replicó molesto.

"¿Me esta gritando, Comandante?"

"¡Lo siento, Claudia! Estoy un poco… nervioso".

"Ya veo".

"Es solo que, se suponía que hoy volaríamos juntos, pero no puedo encontrarla en ningún sitio. He esperado en el hangar por casi una hora y no hay señales de ella. ¿Crees que esté bien?" – preguntó angustiado.

"Estoy segura que sí, Rick" – trató de reanimarlo.

"Si acaso la ves¿le pedirías que me llame? Estaré en el hangar".

"Lo haré, Rick".

"Gracias Claudia. ¡Adiós!"

Rick azotó la bocina contra la base del teléfono.

"¡Oiga¡Eso es propiedad del gobierno!" – gritó la recepcionista.

"¡Lo siento!" – Rick caminó hacia la salida intentando tranquilizarse

"¿_Dónde puede estar?"_ - se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia el hangar.

* * *

En la sala de su casa, Claudia se volvió para ver a su amiga.

"Te esta esperando, Lisa".

"¡Pues que espere! Para lo que me importa… ¡que se pudra mientras lo hace!"

"¿Por qué no hablas con él, Lisa?"

"¿Después de lo que me hizo¡Nunca!" – Lisa movió su cabeza, enfurecida.

"Estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica".

"La única explicación que hay es que es un mentiroso, un traidor, un… un…"- Lisa comenzó a llorar – "¡Él ama a Minmei, no a mí!"

"Lisa…"

"Debí haberlo sabido" – las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas – "Debí imaginarme que no podría olvidarse de la Señorita Macross".

Claudia abrazó a su amiga y la dejó desahogarse.

* * *

Minmei entró sigilosamente a su cuarto, solo para encontrar a un molesto Kyle, aguardando por ella.

"�¿Dónde estabas!"

"Salí a caminar".

"�¿Toda la noche!" – la miró con recelo

"También visité a un amigo" – dijo quitándose el abrigo – "¿Te importaría dejarme sola? Estoy muy cansada".

Kyle la observó tenderse sobre la cama y notó que su blusa estaba al revés. Sintió la sangre hervirle dentro de las venas, y se aproximó a ella con una mirada feroz en sus ojos.

"¡Estuviste con él!" – increpó halándola hacia su rostro para mirarle de cerca.

"¡Me lastimas!" – replicó.

"Estuviste con tu piloto¿no es así?" – la miró iracundo.

"No es lo que piensas…"

"¿Disfrutaste dormir con él, Minmei?" – sus ojos negros parecían atravesarle el alma.

"�¿Qué!" – Minmei se puso pálida – "Yo no…"

"No me mientas, Minmei" – apuntó hacia su blusa – "la próxima vez asegúrate de no ponerte la ropa al revés".

"¡Te equivocas!"

"�¿Cómo pudiste¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!" – la voz de Kyle se quebró.

"¡No he hecho nada que no me hayas forzado a hacer!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Me asfixias, Kyle!"

"¿Te asfixio?" – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – "¡Vaya¡No pareció molestarte mientras encumbraba tu carrera!"

"Kyle… has alejado a cuantos se han interesado en mí" – lo miró herida.

"¿De quién hablas¿De Rick?"

"Solíamos ser muy unidos".

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto el piloto?" – preguntó hastiado.

"¡Porque lo amo!" – exclamó.

Kyle sintió como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

"Entonces¿qué he sido yo?"

"Mi agente, mi guardaespaldas, mi amigo…"

"Qué estúpido soy" – dijo Kyle – "pensé que era tu novio".

"Eres muy especial para mi, Kyle…"

"¿Piensas que serías una estrella, si no fuera por mí?" – inquirió molesto.

"¡Yo era una estrella antes de que aparecieras¡No te necesito!"

Se miraron uno al otro por un par de minutos sin decir una palabra.

"Bien, Señorita Macross, me voy…"

La amenaza causó efecto en Minmei. De pronto la cantante palideció.

"¿Tú, qué?... _¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?... _Kyle, déjame explicarte…"

"No hay nada que explicar" – dijo con tristeza – "nunca seré suficiente para ti, Minmei".

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Lo dijiste tú misma, Minmei. Dijiste que amas a Rick, y yo no pienso quedarme sentado, viendo como corres a sus brazos".

"Kyle… yo… no fue lo que quise decir" – Minmei lo tomó por los hombros pero él se apartó.

"Eso fue exactamente lo que yo escuché" – suspiró derrotado – "No importa lo mucho que te ame, tu jamás me amarás a mí".

"Kyle…"

"Adiós Minmei" – caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Te irás?" – la joven sintió las rodillas flaquear.

"Lo siento, yo no puedo ser quien tú quieras que sea".

"¡Kyle, espera!" – corrió tras él.

"Déjame ir, Minmei" – Kyle se liberó de su abrazo – "Solo recuerda que te amé lo mejor que pude".

"¡No me dejes!" – entró en pánico y lo sujetó con fuerza – "¡Por favor, no me dejes!"

"Adiós" – Kyle la hizo de lado.

"¡Kyle¡Kyle, espera!" – la puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras Minmei se daba cuenta del desastre que había causado.

* * *

Un disgustado Rick Hunter entró al Puente a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Dónde esta Lisa?" – preguntó a Vanessa.

"Esta por aquí, Comandante Hunter" – la joven percibió su enojo –"¿Quiere que la llame?"

"No será necesario" – observó a Lisa entrar al Puente junto a Claudia – "¡Lisa!"

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

"Es Capitana Hayes… y buenos días para ti también" – dijo fríamente.

El Terrible Trío la miró con incredulidad. Rick no notó lo molesta que Lisa se encontraba.

"¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Lisa".

"¿En serio? Pensé que habías estado… entretenido".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – despejó el cabello de su rostro.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer, Comandante. No tengo tiempo para usted en este momento. Le sugiero que haga una cita".

Vanessa y Kim intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Claudia se apartó de ellos y fue hacia su estación.

"�¿Qué¿Qué pasa contigo¿A que viene tanta formalidad!"

"Le sugiero que baje la voz, Comandante Hunter".

Rick la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Hablaremos después. Que tenga un buen día" – lo despidió gesticulando con la mano.

Rick levantó la ceja en respuesta a su gesto y la sujetó del brazo mientras ella intentó liberarse.

"¡Suéltame!" – Lisa mostró tanto resentimiento en sus ojos que Rick obedeció la orden.

"He estado tratando de hablar contigo desde hace dos días¿estás ignorándome?"

"Siempre supe que eras inteligente" – dijo mofándose de él.

¡Era el colmo! Rick no toleró su actitud ni un minuto más. La tomó del brazo nuevamente.

"¡Dime de una vez!" – alzó su voz – "�¿Qué pasa!"

"¡Si no me sueltas inmediatamente, te haré encerrar!"

"_En verdad se volvió loca"-_ pensó él mientras agitaba su cabeza confundido.

"�¿Tú qué!"

"¡Me escuchaste bien!" – lo miró furiosa – "¡Ahora déjame!"

"¡No voy a dejarte hasta que me digas qué tienes!"

"¡Te lo advertí!" – Lisa oprimió un botón.

Casi de manera instantánea, dos guardias aparecieron en cubierta. Las chicas en la parte de arriba contuvieron el aliento al tiempo en que Claudia sacudía su cabeza.

"¡Enciérrenlo!" – ordenó Lisa frente a un Rick boquiabierto.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos.

"¿Bajo qué cargos, capitana?" - Ambos oficiales no podían creer lo que escuchaban. _"¿Qué no estaban saliendo juntos?"_.

"Falta de respeto a un oficial de alto rango, así como acoso laboral".

"¡Lisa¡No puedes hacerme esto!" – Rick la observó atónito.

"Comandante Hunter, está usted bajo arresto" – dijo un oficial mientras lo esposaba.

"Pero… pero…" - tartamudeó – "Lisa, tú no vas a permitir esto ¿o sí?"

Ella le dio la espalda.

"¡Lisa¡Lisa¡Capitana Hayes!"

Lisa oyó la puerta cerrarse poco después. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

"¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo" – dijo Vanessa estupefacta.

"¿Qué…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Sammie rascó su cabeza.

Lisa ocultó el rostro en sus manos.

* * *

"¿Qué rayos sucedió hoy?"

Claudia levantó la mirada del libro que leía. Le sonrió a Roy mientras el hombre soltaba las maletas en el piso.

"¡Mi amor!" – Claudia se puso de pie para saludarlo – "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Te extrañe, hermosa" – la besó con ternura en los labios – "Ahora dime¿Qué pasó en el Puente¿Por qué Rick esta en la cárcel?"

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"¡Todo mundo lo sabe! Ni siquiera había terminado de aterrizar el Skull-1 cuando escuché que Lisa puso a Rick en prisión. ¿Es verdad?"

Claudia asintió para sorpresa de Roy.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él quería hablar, pero ella no quiso escuchar".

"¿Y qué tiene de raro? Siempre discuten".

"Creo que Rick fue demasiado lejos esta vez, al menos para el gusto de Lisa" – dijo la morena tratando de cubrir a su amiga, pero Roy la conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Y qué más le falta a esta historia, Claudia?"

"¿Por qué dices eso, cielo?" – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Porque conozco a Lisa y ella es demasiado profesional para dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Algo mucho más grave pasó. Dime".

Claudia exhaló derrotada y le contó lo sucedido. Roy abrió sus ojos azules desconcertado.

"¿Encima de él¿Estás segura?"

"Eso fue lo que dijo Lisa".

"¡No puede ser cierto¡Rick nunca haría eso!"

"¿Estás seguro? Todos conocemos sus sentimientos por la Señorita Macross" – Claudia lo miró.

"No puedo creerlo, Claudia" – agitó su cabeza.

"Lisa lo vio con sus propios ojos, Roy".

"Debe de haber una explicación lógica, cariño. Rick no es la clase de persona que jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien".

"¿Estás seguro?"

_Eso quisiera…_

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Un review¿Si¡Gracias!


	9. Cap 9

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo IX**

"¿Cuánto tiempo me van a tener aquí?" – preguntó Rick mientras era llevado a su celda.

"Al menos una semana, colega" – respondió el guardia.

"�¿Qué¡Una semana!" – volvió su rostro hacia el oficial.

"Será mejor que lo creas" – el guardia abrió la celda y le pidió con un gesto que entrara.

"¡No puedo estar aquí una semana!"

"Fuiste irrespetuoso con un oficial superior" – el hombre se inclinó hacia Rick – "Dime la verdad… ¿qué le hiciste?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – levantó una ceja.

"Vamos, Comandante" – sonrió con mordacidad – "todos sabemos que esta saliendo con la Capitana Hayes".

"No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo".

"Sí, claro" – dijo el oficial con sarcasmo – 2Debió ser algo muy grave para enojarla tanto".

Rick se dejó caer en la diminuta cama mientras el guardia cerraba la puerta.

"_¿Qué rayos le pasa a Lisa?"_

* * *

Lisa se dejó caer en su cama sin importarle cambiarse el uniforme. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras se reprochaba a sí misma.

"_¿Qué fue lo que hice¿Qué he hecho¡Rick jamás volverá a dirigirme la palabra¿Por qué reaccioné de esa manera?"_

La respuesta era: celos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza, la imagen de la Señorita Macross encima de Rick. En su mente, podía verlos besándose, abrazándose, amándose…

_¡Basta¡Basta!_

¿Era posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo? Ella era la Señorita SDF-1, la ecuánime, serena y madura Lisa Hayes, quien nunca dejaba que sus emociones se inmiscuyeran en su trabajo. Y de pronto ahí estaba, enviando a su novio a la cárcel sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

"_Incluso les di a los Zentraedi el beneficio de la duda… ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo con Rick?"_

Porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de escucharlo decir que no la amaba, que deseaba estar con Minmei. Lisa se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"_¡No creo que pudiera soportarlo… lo amo tanto!"_

* * *

Lisa abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento al ver la dura mirada que Roy le regalaba.

"Hola Capitán Fokker¿Cuándo regresó?"

"Ahórratelo, Lisa" – dijo Roy entrando a su casa sin esperar a ser invitado.

"Estás en tu casa" – dijo ella sarcásticamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él – "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿De qué hablas?" – bajó la mirada.

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Lisa" – levantó su barbilla con los dedos – "¿Por qué lo encerraste?"

"¡Me falto al respeto frente a mi personal!" – dijo alejándose.

"Ha hecho cosas peores en el pasado y nunca reaccionaste así. Para ser sinceros, creo que disfrutas de los enfrentamientos que tienes con Rick".

Roy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?"

"¿La verdad?" – Lisa palideció.

"Lo sé, Lisa".

"¿Qué es lo que sabes? Que Rick Hunter es un traidor, un mentiroso, un…"

"¡Debiste pensar antes de actuar, Lisa!" – dijo Roy reprendiéndola.

"¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?" – admitió llena de culpabilidad.

"Debiste hablar con él antes de mandarlo a prisión".

"Estaba tan enojada, Roy. Además, él aún ama a Minmei…"

"No estaría tan seguro de eso, Lisa. Conozco a Rick y…"

"¡Los vi!" – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Por qué no puedes creer que Rick te ama?"

"Es difícil competir contra la Señorita Macross".

"No necesitas competir, Lisa. Rick te ama, estoy seguro".

"Bueno, pues no creo que siga amándome después de lo que le hice".

"No sabía que eras tan impulsiva" – dijo Roy riéndose.

"¡No es un chiste, Fokker¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Tienes que retirar los cargos".

"Ya lo hice. Me dijeron que saldría mañana" – se limpió las lágrimas.

"¡Buena chica!"

"Sin embargo, estará suspendido un par de días…sin goce de sueldo".

"¡Oh, no! Será mejor que esté junto a él cuando le den la noticia".

"Prométeme algo, Roy" – lo miró seriamente – "prométeme que no le dirás lo que sé".

"¿Sobre Minmei?" – levantó una ceja.

"Quiero hablar primero con él".

"Entiendo" – Roy desordenó su cabello y se rió – "¡No quieres que sepa que estás celosa!"

"¡Cállate, Roy!"

* * *

"Eres libre de irte, compañero".

Rick abrió sus ojos para mirar al oficial y se sorprendió al ver a Roy esperándolo en la puerta.

"¡Roy¡Que bueno ver una cara amistosa!"

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Salgo unos días de la ciudad y a mi regreso te encuentro en la cárcel".

Rick hizo un mohín y salió de la celda.

"Adiós Comandante" – dijo el guardia sonriendo – "y recuerde llamarle _Capitana Hayes"_.

Rick caminó hacia la salida mientras la risa del oficial hacía eco en sus oídos.

"¿Cómo me sacaste, Roy? Pensé que tendría que permanecer ahí una semana".

"Los cargos fueron retirados".

"Así que Lisa recobró la cordura" – masculló entrando al auto de Roy – "¡Vámonos ya!"

"¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Necesito volar. Algo de patrullaje me hará bien".

"Pues…" - Roy observó a Rick titubeante.

"¿Ahora, qué?" –protestó Rick.

"Estás suspendido por las siguientes 70 horas, hermanito".

Rick profirió una maldición y golpeó su puño contra el tablero.

"¡No puedo creerlo¡Todo es culpa de Lisa!"

"Deberías hablar con ella, Rick".

"¿Bromeas, verdad?" – miró a su hermano con incredulidad – "¡No volveré a hablar con ella, nunca!"

"Tal vez se le fue un poco la mano…"

"�¿Lo crees!" – preguntó sarcástico.

"Dale una oportunidad, Ricky".

El puño de Rick se estrelló contra el brazo de Roy.

"¡Te pedí no llamarme así¡Y no¡No hablaré con ella jamás!"

"Ella necesita hablar contigo, Rick".

"¡Me importa un pepino!" – exclamó entre dientes – "¡Se volvió loca! Primero me deja esperando en el hangar. Luego, ignora mis llamadas y finalmente¡me encierra!"

"Hermanito…"

"¡No trates de convencerme!" – Rick saltó fuera del auto.

"¿Adónde vas?" – Roy sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

"¡A casa!"

Roy dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba a Rick alejarse.

* * *

Lisa, Claudia, Roy, Max y Miriya se encontraban sentados en la sala de conferencias. Una mirada de preocupación llenaba sus rostros mientras Maistroff, Lang y Exedore tomaban asiento frente a ellos. Gloval ocupó su lugar detrás del podium.

"Gracias por acompañarnos" – comenzó Gloval – "lo que estamos a punto de compartir con ustedes es de rigurosa confidencialidad".

La tripulación intercambió miradas mientras iniciaba la videoconferencia.

"¡Saludos Micronianos!" – la voz de Breetai llegó hasta ellos – "¡Miriya, luces muy bien!"

"Gracias, su excelencia" – contestó apenada.

"Veo que la vida Microniana ha hecho maravillas en ti. ¿Deberíamos agradecerle a tu pareja?"

Max abrió grande los ojos.

"Sí… sí, Lord Breetai. Soy muy feliz con mi pareja".

"Gracias, mi amor" – Max apretó la mano de Miriya.

"Esto es exactamente lo que necesitamos, Admirante Gloval" – sonrió Breetai – "estoy seguro que podríamos prevenir un futuro ataque con su ayuda".

"Caballeros, nos dirigiremos al espacio dentro de 48 horas, y necesito de su colaboración…"

Gloval observó a su tripulación y pudo ver la curiosidad en sus miradas.

"Visitaremos una fábrica de Robotecnia" – explicó él.

"Zentraedis" – susurró Miriya con preocupación – "¿Con que propósito?" – se atrevió a preguntar la guerrera.

"Aumentar nuestro conocimiento en Robotecnología y sus máquinas reflex" – explicó Lang – "así como cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos en la construcción del SDF-2".

"Max y Miriya, nos gustaría que trajeran a Dana con ustedes en este viaje" – la voz de Breetai inquietó a la Quadrono.

"Sí, Gran Breetai" – tartamudeó ella e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Puedo preguntar para qué?" – Max miró a sus superiores con preocupación.

"Nos agradaría que Miriya les mostrara lo que el amor puede hacer" – explicó Exedore – "Como ustedes saben, no tenemos conocimiento real sobre otras cosas que no sean bélicas".

"Y Dana es la prueba de qué existe algo más que la guerra" – concluyó Breetai.

"Será un honor" – dijo Miriya – "¿Verdad, Max?"

"Por supuesto".

"Capitán Fokker, usted y el equipo Skull nos escoltará hasta la nave de Breetai" – ordenó Gloval.

"¡Sí, señor!"

"¿Cuanto tiempo nos iremos?" – preguntó Lisa.

"Cinco semanas" – Gloval miró a Roy – "Prometo devolverle a su prometida a tiempo para la boda".

"Gracias, señor" – le sonrió.

"No puedo esperar para saludarlos en persona, Micronianos" – dijo Breetai – "será un honor tenerlos a bordo de la nave".

Todos saludaron a Breetai antes de terminar la transmisión.

"Los veré en 24 horas para proceder al despegue. No olviden despedirse de sus seres queridos. Pueden retirarse" – Gloval salió de la habitación.

"_¿Fue es comentario para mi?"_ – se preguntó Lisa sonrojada.

"Parece que ahora estarás encargado de la boda, mi amor" – sonrió Claudia – "¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"¡Pan comido!" – dijo Roy con petulancia – "Puedo hacer todo lo tú hagas".

"Si no, el Trío estará más que feliz de poder ayudarte".

"¿Qué¿El Trío? No creo que sea buena idea…no creo poder con ellas…"

Claudia rió mientras clavaba su codo las costillas de su prometido.

* * *

"¿Hola¿Rick… estás ahí? Por favor, si estas ahí, Rick… por favor contesta el teléfono".

Él podía escuchar su voz desde la máquina contestadora pero no se movió ni un milímetro de la cama.

"Sé que debes estar enojado".

_¡Puedes apostarlo!_

"Pero en verdad necesitamos hablar… ¿Rick?"

¡Beep!

El piloto suspiró mientras se dio vuelta sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo.

"_Mujeres… ¿quién las entiende, sonaba tan… triste… tal vez debería llamarla…"_

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

"_¡No¡No voy a llamarle!"_

* * *

"¿Te contestó?" – preguntó Claudia.

"No" – Lisa se volvió hacia su amiga – "dejé varios mensajes pero no me ha respondido".

"Lo siento, Lisa" – colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

"Quizás, cuando volvamos…"

"Itinerario de despegue en T menos diez" – dijo la voz del piloto.

Lisa observó a través de la ventana del trasbordador. Skull-1 y su equipo estaban en la cubierta.

"Ahí esta tu hombre" – dijo Lisa a Claudia con tristeza.

Claudia saludó a Roy por encima del hombro de Lisa. El líder de escuadrón le guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar deseándole suerte. Ella en respuesta le envió un beso.

* * *

"¡Comandante Hunter, que bueno verlo de nuevo!"

Rick miró a su tripulación y les sonrió.

"Me alegra verlos también" – observó a su alrededor – "¿Dónde está Max?"

"¿No lo sabe, señor?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Partirá al espacio junto con Miriya, Gloval, Grant y la Capitana Hayes".

"�¿Qué¿Cuándo se van?"

"Ahora mismo, señor" – el piloto consultó su reloj – "Skull-1 debe estar preparándose para el despegue".

Sin más palabras, Rick corrió hacia la cubierta, justo a tiempo para ver a Roy y su equipo sortear el cielo. El trasbordador empezaba a elevarse mientras buscaba afanosamente el rostro de Lisa en una de las ventanas.

"¡Lisa!" – gritó – "¡Lisa!"

Era imposible que ella lo escuchara pero…

_¡Rick!_, Lisa se inclinó sobre la ventana, su mano sobre el cristal. Se miraron mutuamente… sus ojos buscando dentro de sus almas.

"Te amo" – dijo Lisa con los labios.

Rick se las arregló para entender el mensaje pero le fue imposible responder.

El trasbordador aceleró y desapareció entre las nubes.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

Gracias por el review.


	10. Cap 10

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo X**

Lisa miró hacia su mesita de noche.

"_Otra noche sin dormir"- _se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana.

Su mirada se perdió en la oscura noche del espacio y se preguntó si Rick pensaba en ella.

"_Solamente se quedó mirándome…" - _pensó llena de dolor.

Se cuestionó si su relación con Rick había alcanzado un punto sin retorno.

"_Jamás me perdonará…"_

Ambos eran obstinados e impulsivos. Nuevamente se dio cuenta que el dejar que sus emociones tomaran control de la situación fue su peor decisión.

"_La única vez que decido no pensar, y esto es lo que pasa…"_

Había encerrado a Rick injustamente y ahora se preguntaba si había cerrado el corazón de él. Si era así, había condenado su amor al olvido.

"_¡Oh Rick!" _– recargó su frente sobre el cristal – "_¿Podrás perdonarme?"_

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra, Rick caminaba por las calles de la Nueva Ciudad Macross. Había tomado una decisión. Había tenido tres semanas para poner en orden sus sentimientos y tomar una determinación. Sonriendo, empujó la puerta y entró a la tienda. El anciano detrás del mostrador le sonrió.

"¡Comandante Hunter¡Que alegría verlo¿Ya se ha decidido?"

"¡Si, sé exactamente lo que quiero!" – dijo apuntando a través del panel de cristal.

"¡Es una sabia decisión! La Capitana Hayes estará complacida. ¡Cielos! Cualquier mujer lo estaría".

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sostenía el anillo entre el índice y el pulgar. Era un diamante de tres quilates de corte ovalado. La piedra preciosa se encontraba anidada en el aro de platino disminuyendo el riesgo de rayarlo o sacarlo. Costaría una pequeña fortuna, en realidad, todos sus ahorros pero concluyó que valía la pena.

"_¡Le va a encantar!" – _pensó entusiasmado

No podía dejar de contar los días para su regreso. Quería proponerle matrimonio en cuanto arribara, arrodillarse ante ella y preguntarle si quería ser su compañera por el resto de su vida. Rick solo podía imaginar su cara.

"¿Pagará en cheque o en efectivo, Comandante Hunter?" – lo miró el vendedor.

"Efectivo" – repuso Rick despertando de su sueño.

Colocó una pila de billetes sobre el mostrador. El vendedor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Efectivo¿Lo trajo del banco?"

"En realidad, lo tenía bajo el colchón" – explicó Rick. Luego rió ante la mirada incrédula del joyero.

"_Lisa Hunter. Lisa Hayes-Hunter… me pregunto cuál escogerá" – _se preguntó mientras el anciano contaba los billetes… y las monedas.

* * *

Hombres y mujeres Zentraedis se miraban consternados. No podían creer que Breetai los hubiera convocado a una reunión… ¡juntos! Cada grupo se apartó del otro tanto como pudo.

Lisa contuvo una sonrisa. No podía creer que siguieran comportándose de ese modo. No recordaba qué grupo era este pero sabía que cada una de las personas a bordo estaban informados que estas juntas eran mixtas.

"Tres semanas y no se despabilan¿Eh?" – preguntó Max acercándose a ella.

"Es increíble ¿no crees? Te han visto a ti, a Miriya y a la pequeña Dana abordo y continúan aterrados. ¿Me pregunto si he hecho un buen trabajo durante estas presentaciones?" – dijo Lisa pensativa.

"Está haciendo un excelente trabajo, Capitana" – dijo Max sin titubear.

En ese instante, Miriya entró en la sala de conferencias con Dana dormida entre sus brazos. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la habitación.

"¡Saludos!" – dijo Miriya de forma militar antes de colocar a su hija en la cuna junto al podium.

"Ya que estamos todos aquí permítanme presentarme" – empezó a decir Lisa en lengua Zentraedi – "soy la Capitana Lisa Hayes y estos son mis subordinados, Max y Miriya Sterling".

"Es Miriya Parino" – corrigió una mujer soldado – "ella no es una _Sterling_, no importa lo que eso signifique…"

"Muestra más respeto" – dijo Miriya molesta – "Sterling es el apellido de mi esposo y yo he decido tomarlo".

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó la soldado – "todos tenemos nuestros nombres y jamás los cambiaremos".

"¿Me permite explicarlo?" – preguntó Miriya observando a Lisa – "he tomado su nombre porque me casé con él…"

"¿Casé? Se nos ha explicado el concepto pero todavía es confuso" – respondió otro soldado.

"Estar casado significa vivir… y dormir juntos".

"¿Juntos¿Cuál es el propósito de dicho comportamiento?"

"Amarse y tener bebés" – Miriya apuntó hacia Dana.

Los Zentraedi levantaron la ceja aún sin comprender. Lisa sonrió. Amaba la mentalidad analítica de los soldados. Aspiraban a conocer todos los aspectos humanos: nacimiento, vida, muerte, amor, tristeza, lágrimas…

"Continúa Miriya" – la alentó Lisa – "diles…"

Miriya besó a su esposo apasionadamente antes de explicar los detalles del amor y el sexo a su gente. Todos tragaron con dificultad, tornándose pálidos mientras Miriya hablaba… y salieron corriendo de la sala antes que terminara.

"Creo que usted debería dirigir la conferencia, Capitana" – susurró Max.

"Parece que tienes razón" – Lisa movió su cabeza desconcertada.

"Tal vez fui demasiado… directa" – dijo Miriya avergonzada.

"Pienso que hablarles sobre la "leche materna", fue un poco… abrumador" – repuso Lisa divertida.

* * *

Rick sorbió de su taza de café antes de ser palmeado con fuerza por la espalda. Se inclinó hacia al frente, escupiendo un poco del oscuro líquido.

"¿Cómo estás, _hermanito_?" – Roy se sentó frente a él – "¿Por qué tan triste? Ella volverá pronto".

"¿Quién dice que estoy pensando en ella?" – inquirió arrogante.

"Deja de fingir. Todos sabemos que la extrañas. Yo extraño a Claudia terriblemente".

"Ella es tu prometida".

"Y Lisa tu novia… no importa si te envió a la cárcel".

"No me lo recuerdes…"

"¿Sabes qué? Si tú y Lisa hablaran más de lo que discuten, tendrían una magnífica relación pero son demasiado obstinados para su propio beneficio".

"Tal vez…"- Rick asintió.

"¡Vamos¡Admítelo¡Extrañas a la _vieja gruñona_!" – se carcajeó Roy.

La mano de Rick voló y golpeó la nuca de Roy.

"¡No la llames así!"

"No necesitas ser tan rudo" – se quejó el rubio.

"Y bien… ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda?" – cambió la conversación.

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" – escondió el rostro entre sus manos – "¡Las conejitas del puente me están volviendo loco!"

"Pensé que Claudia lo había dejado todo por escrito".

"Lo hizo pero creo que las chicas olvidaron que es la boda de Claudia. Al parecer piensan que es la _suya"_ – agitó Roy su cabeza – "¡Lo están cambiando todo!"

"¿Y no puedes detenerlas?"

"_Nada_ puede detenerlas" – gruñó Roy – "¡Son como un tornado! Es mejor apartarse de su camino".

"Al parecer vas a tener una novia muy enojada cuando Claudia vuelva".

"Bueno, ella podrá manejarlas. ¡Yo me rindo!"

"Será mejor que te prepares para el Huracán Sammie" – le advirtió Rick.

"¿Qué?" – Roy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – "¿Dónde est�?"

Rick contuvo la risa cuando Sammie sujetó la oreja de Roy y lo haló con rudeza.

"¡Capitán Fokker!" – dijo Sammie en voz alta – "¿Qué está haciendo aquí¡Lo estamos esperando! Tenemos que decidir el menú, las flores y la decoración de las sillas… ¡Debemos planear una boda, en caso de que lo haya olvidado!"

"¡Sálvame!" – Fokker miró a su amigo con desesperación.

"¡Vamos, Capitán!" – Sammie lo haló del brazo – "Tenemos que escoger los manteles para la recepción".

"Rick… por favor… ven conmigo" – dijo Roy con ojos suplicantes.

"Lo siento, _hermano mayor"_ – se levantó de su asiento – "tengo una junta con mi equipo".

"¿No puedes cancelarla?"

"¡Andando, Capitán Fokker!" – Sammie sujetó su chaqueta.

"Nos vemos hermano. ¡Buena suerte!" –Rick sonrió mientras Roy se resignaba a seguir a la mujer

* * *

Rick observó el calendario por enésima vez. Le parecía como si Lisa se hubiera ido por siempre y ansiaba tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien junto a ella, escuchar su suave respiración, despertar y sentir su peso sobre su pecho.

"_¡Soy un idiota¿Por qué no la llamé?"_

El recuerdo de su rostro sobre la ventana lo seguía a todas partes. Se veía tan triste, tan vulnerable… y parecía haber estado llorando. Rick quisiera haber podido limpiar sus lágrimas y besarla. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien… incluso si no comprendía por qué lo había enviado a prisión.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sillón y se puso los zapatos.

"¿No es un poco tarde, Fokker?" – preguntó Rick mientras abría la puerta.

De inmediato su rostro reflejo su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Minmei.

"¡Hola Rick!" – sonrió Minmei apenada – "¿Llego en mal momento?"

"¡Minmei¡Hola!" – dio un paso atrás para dejarla entrar – "pensé que era Roy".

"¿Noche de hombres?" – preguntó Minmei, divertida.

"No, en lo absoluto. Sólo íbamos a ordenar algo de comida y ver películas viejas".

"Si llego en mal momento, puedo regresar después".

"Mis amigos siempre son bienvenidos" – cerró la puerta detrás de él y la siguió hasta la sala – "No te he visto últimamente".

"Lo sé. He estado un poco ocupada".

"¿Viniste a despedirte?" – apuntó hacia la valija que Minmei traía con ella.

"No exactamente" – jugueteó con su cabello – "¿Podría tomar algo?"

"Claro" – Rick se puso de pie – "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Un vaso de jugo me caería bien".

"No hay problema" – caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador – "¿Naranja o manzana?"

"Manzana, por favor".

Rick volvió con el jugo y se sentó frente a ella.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo¿cómo te las arreglaste para entrar?"

"Coqueteé con el guardia" – le guiñó un ojo.

"Eso lo explica. Debería reportarlo para que lo despidan".

"¡Oh, vamos Rick! Todo saben que soy inofensiva…"

"_Por supuesto…" – _pensó Rick con sarcasmo_ – "lo suficientemente inofensiva para causar la derrota de los soldados Zentraedi y ganar la guerra con tu voz…"_

"Además, él sabe que somos amigos y sabes lo convincente que puedo ser" – sonrió encantadoramente.

"Sí, lo sé".

Rick tomó asiento frente a ella.

"¿Y cómo esta Kyle¿Aclararon sus diferencias?"

Con la sola mención del nombre de su primo, Minmei sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Rick! Si tú supieras…" - dijo con su voz quebrándose.

"¿Qué pasa, Minmei?" – cuestionó Rick preocupado. Era tan raro escuchar tanta tristeza en la voz de Minmei.

"Kyle y yo peleamos…" – su llanto empezó a deslizarse por las mejillas.

"Lo siento mucho" – la tomó del hombro.

"En realidad, él me dejo. Sucedió un día después de mi visita¿lo recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo".

"Fue mi culpa, Rick. ¡Lo eché a perder! Le dije que te amaba".

"¡Pero, Minmei!" – sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Mentí" – observó a Rick – "sí te amo pero, no de esa forma… y cuando Kyle se marchó, me di cuenta de lo que significaba para mí".

"¿Se fue¿Dónde?"

"No tengo idea. Solamente se marchó y no me ha llamado en casi un mes".

Rick le dio un pañuelo y ella se limpió las lágrimas.

"¡Lo extraño tanto!"

"Lo siento, Minmei".

"Es horrible estar en el restaurante sin él a mi lado. Tía Lena y tío Max… me miran de manera extraña".

"Estoy seguro que es tu imaginación, Minmei. Ellos te adoran".

"Pero Kyle es su hijo. Y ellos me culpan por su partida".

"Minmei…"

"Tengo que encontrarlo Rick, y necesito tu ayuda".

"Haré todo lo que pueda, Minmei. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

Rick esperaba que le pidiera dinero o quizás llevarla a alguna parte, pero jamás imaginó el favor que Minmei dijo a continuación. Incluso parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

"�¿Tú, qué!"

"Perdóname, Rick. Odio pedirte esto pero… ¡estoy desesperada¡No puedo vivir con el tío Max y la tía Lena ni un minuto más! Cada vez que me miran siento que me acusan de la ausencia de Kyle" – alzó su rostro lloroso hacia Rick.

"Pero, Minmei" – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – "¿Cómo es que quedándote conmigo podré ayudarte en tu relación con Kyle?"

"¡Simple, tonto!" – rió Minmei – "El se volverá loco cuando sepa que estoy contigo".

"_No sólo él…"_ – pensó Rick con aflicción – "No creo que sea buena idea, Minmei".

"Por favor Rick¡ayúdame!" – hizo un puchero – "Te prometo no ser una molestia. Cocinaré y limpiaré la casa. Puedo dormir en el sofá".

"Pienso que sería mejor si esperaras su regreso en el restaurante".

"Él no va a volver a menos que este celoso".

"Pues estará celoso y enojado… y luego hará todos esos movimientos de karate…"

"Es Kung-fu".

"Lo que sea. De lo que estoy seguro es que habrá sangre de por medio".

"Minmei se rió ante las palabras de Rick y tomó sus manos entre las suyas".

"Te prometo que no lo hará".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" – levantó Rick una ceja.

"Porque estará muy feliz cuando le de la noticia".

"¿Qué noticia?"

"¡Estoy embarazada, Rick¿No es fantástico?" – preguntó Minmei eufórica.

Rick, literalmente, cayó sobre el sofá.

"¿Embarazada¿Es en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Es por eso que necesito que Kyle vuelva. Ahora ¿me dejarás quedarme aquí?"

"Es en verdad una mala idea".

"¡No, no lo es!" – besó su mejilla – "¡Todo saldrá bien!"

Rick dirigió el rostro hacia ella.

"¡Vamos, hazlo por la madre de tu ahijado" – le rogó Minmei.

"¿Ahijado?"

"O ahijada… porque serás el padrino¿cierto?"

El piloto dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

"Seguro, Minmei".

"Una cosa más…"

"¿Ahora, qué?" – preguntó Rick un poco molesto.

"No le puedes decir a nadie que estoy embarazada".

"�¿Qué!"

"¿Te puedes imaginar el escándalo? Además, mi familia me mataría si se entera por las noticias. ¡Y Kyle¡Kyle jamás me lo perdonaría!"

"Pero Minmei…"

"Prométemelo Rick. ¡Promete que no le dirás a nadie!"

"Tengo que decirle a Lisa".

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Me despreciaría. Sé que no le caigo bien" – dijo angustiada.

"No seas ridícula, Minmei. Lisa no es de ese tipo de personas".

"Te lo ruego. Por favor no se lo digas. En el nombre de la amistad que iniciamos en esas dos semanas encerrados dentro del SDF-1, te pido que no…"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" – la interrumpió Rick – "Lo prometo, Minmei".

Minmei comenzó a llorar de felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" – dijo Minmei entusiasmada – "será como en los viejos tiempos".

"Claro..."

"Solo que esta vez tendremos todas las comodidades necesarias".

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Minmei saltó de su asiento.

"Supongo que Roy esta aquí. Abriré la puerta por ti".

Roy Fokker escondió su expresión de sorpresa detrás de su sonrisa cuando Minmei abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, guapo!" – le coqueteó Minmei – "¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Minmei¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" – dijo Fokker recuperándose de la impresión de verla en la casa de Rick.

"¡Pero no te quedes ahí¡Dame un abrazo!" – ella prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos – "¡Es maravilloso ver a los amigos!"

"Es lindo verte también" – soltó a la joven y ambos entraron a la casa – "¡Hola Rick!"

"Hola Roy" – Rick sintió su mirada inquisidora.

"Tengo una brillante idea" – dijo Minmei entrando a la cocina – "Les prepararé la cena¿qué les parece?"

"Suena estupendo" – dijo Roy mientras se sentaba frente a Rick.

"Gracias Minmei".

"Platiquen mientras yo empiezo a cocinar" – dijo Minmei colocándose el delantal.

Roy encendió la televisión para disimular su voz y se volvió hacia Rick.

"¿Qué rayos está haciendo ella aquí?" – dijo Roy mirándolo seriamente.

"Vino a pedir ayuda…"

"¿Y la ayuda es…?"

"Necesita un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo".

"¿Qué?" – casi saltó de su asiento – "¿Estás loco? Lisa nunca volverá a dirigirte la palabra".

"Ella tendrá que entender. Minmei es mi amiga y no puedo rehusarme a ayudarla".

"Estás jugando con fuego, Rick".

"Creo que estás exagerando".

"¿Exagerando¿Acaso sabes por qué Lisa te mandó a prisión?"

"No y prefiero no recordar el incidente" – se encogió de hombros – "eso es parte del pasado, Roy".

"¿No te lo dijo?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Pensé que habían hablado" – Roy se rascó la cabeza – "Dime que la llamaste antes que se fuera".

"No lo hice".

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – agitó su cabeza – "eso solo empeorará las cosas".

"¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto drama?"

"¡Eres tan distraído! Lisa te vio con Minmei en el sofá…"

Rick palideció.

"�¿Qué dijiste¿Cuándo!"

"¡Así que era verdad!" – Roy lo miró – "Pensé que Lisa se había equivocado pero por tu expresión…"

"¡Fue un error!"

"Por supuesto que lo fue, hermanito. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lisa?"

"Fue un accidente. Minmei tuvo una crisis y pensó que estaba enamorada de mí… me saltó encima pero yo la empujé".

"No creo que Lisa haya visto eso".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes, Roy?"

"Porque Lisa me lo pidió. Ella quería hablar contigo y decírtelo personalmente. Además, no es bueno involucrarse".

"¿Y lo que estás haciendo ahora es…?"

"¡Salvándote! Lisa te matará si regresa y ve a Minmei aquí".

"Hablaré con ella. Le explicaré y tendrá que entender".

"Te estás engañando y si tienes intenciones de retener a Lisa, será mejor que le digas a Minmei que no se puede quedar aquí".

"No puedo hacer eso. Le di mi palabra que la ayudaría".

"Ella tiene su familia, y recuerda que Minmei es sinónimo de problemas, Rick".

"Me necesita, Roy".

Roy estaba a punto de hacerlo entrar en razón a punto de golpes pero Minmei apareció. Les sonrió y se sentó frente al mayor de los dos.

"¿Cómo va la boda, Roy?"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" – sacudió su cabeza desalentado – "¡Las conejitas me están volviendo loco!"

"¿Conejitas?"

"Habla de Sammie, Kim y Vanessa. Trabajan en el Puente".

"Las recuerdo. ¿Qué te están haciendo?"

"Claudia dejó una lista de cosas específicas que quería para la recepción y la iglesia" – explicó Rick – "pero las chicas no están siguiéndola al pie de la letra".

"Claudia va a estrangularme cuando vuelva" – Roy cerró los ojos.

"Y estas chicas… ¿No siguen instrucciones, Roy?"

"Al parecer creen que es _su_ boda".

"Ya veo. Estas solteronas están viviendo su sueño a través del de Claudia" – dijo Minmei arrogante – "Bien, yo podría ayudarte, Roy".

"¿Puedes?" – abrió sus ojos.

"¡Yo he estado planeando la mía desde que era una niña!" – sonrió – "Además, ayudé en cientos de bodas antes, en Yokohama".

"¿De verdad¿Me ayudarías entonces?"

"¡Me encantaría! Pero con una condición: tengo que estar al mando".

"¡Hecho! Les diré a las chicas que tú serás la encargada y les pediré que te entreguen la lista de Claudia".

"Te prometo que tu boda será perfecta, Roy. Tu novia estará feliz y estoy segura que por fin le agradaré".

"¿Quién dice que no le agradas?"

"Vi su rostro en el restaurante".

"¡Oh!"

"Admito que fue mi culpa. Estaba coqueteándote" – sonrió mortificada.

"Me huele a quemado" – dijo Rick olfateando en el aire.

"¡Mi arroz!" – Minmei corrió hacia la cocina mientras la alarma contra fuegos se encendía.

"Vaya. Si es tan cuidadosa con tu boda como con su comida, creo que estarás en problemas" – dijo Rick bromeando.

"¡Cielos, gracias!" – Roy hizo un mohín.

"Dijiste que Minmei significaba problemas, hermano mayor".

"Cuando se trata de ti, Rick. En lo que a mi concierne, es mi salvadora. Me ayudará con la boda y podremos vivir felices. Bueno, casi todos excepto tú".

"¿En verdad crees que Lisa se molestar�?"

"¡SI!"

"Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella o escribirle un correo electrónico para explicarle lo que pasa…"

"Pero no puedes, así que mejor asegúrate de esperarla cuando el trasbordador aterrice antes de que cualquiera se adelante y le diga que Minmei esta aquí".

"Nadie tiene que enterarse".

"Estoy seguro que mañana por la mañana, toda Nueva Macross lo sabr�, Rick. Deja de engañarte".

"¡Está bien! Me aseguraré de esperar a Lisa en cuanto regrese".

"Por tu propio bien, espero que estés ahí".

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._


	11. Cap 11

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capitulo XI**

"¡Mírenlo!" – Vanessa lo con desdén.

"¡Ese cretino!" – Kim frunció el entrecejo.

Rick Hunter había entrado al comedor y calentaba su comida en el horno de microondas.

"¡No puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a Lisa!" – dijo Vanessa.

"¡Y no puedo creer que ahora esa mujer esté a cargo de la boda!"

Estaban molestas con Roy porque había puesto a Minmei a cargo de los preparativos para la boda y les había pedido ayudarla en todo. Ellas por supuesto, se habían rehusado. Sammie olfateó el aire. El olor de la comida de de Rick inundó el comedor.

"¡Eso huele delicioso!" – dijo la más joven de las mujeres.

"¡Sammie!" – la reprendió Kim – "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"¡Es la comida de _esa_ mujer!" – habló Vanessa.

"Tal vez sea de Minmei, pero huele mejor que la de nosotras…de eso estoy segura" – contestó la rubia.

Las tres oficiales miraron sus bandejas y las empujaron lejos. El timbre del microondas empezó a sonar y Rick retiró su comida.

"¡Que no se le ocurra venir aquí!" – murmuró Kim.

Rick, bandeja en sus manos, se dio la media vuelta. Tragó con dificultad al encontrarse con las tres miradas más frías que hubiera visto. Sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó hacia ellas.

"Hola señoritas" – las saludó – "¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"

"Ya nos íbamos" – dijo Kim recogiendo su bandeja.

"Es hora de volver al trabajo" – dijo Vanessa imitándola.

Sammie fue la última en ponerse de pie. Miró a Rick de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un insecto.

"Está muy mal lo que está haciendo" – dijo dándole una última mirada.

Rick tomó asiento y empezó a mover su comida en círculos con el tenedor para enfriarla. Sabía que las _conejitas_ del Puente estaban molestas no solo porque Minmei estaba a cargo de la boda, sino también porque estaba viviendo con él.

La noticia se había esparcido por toda la Base tal como Roy lo predijo. El rumor era que Rick había utilizado a Lisa para divertirse mientras Minmei hacía lo mismo con Kyle. También se decía que Rick era un mujeriego descarado y que la Capitana era su víctima ahora que estaba en el espacio. La mayoría de las mujeres lo miraban con desdén en tanto que los hombres lo felicitaban por su "hazaña".

En un principio, Rick trató de explicarles que Minmei viviría con él hasta que su representante/novio regresara a la ciudad, pero era inútil. Entre más trataba de aclarar la situación, menos le creían, así que optó por permanecer en silencio. Rick supuso que las habladurías se agotarían en pocos días pero dos semanas habían pasado y aún se comentaba el asunto, incluso con más intensidad. El regreso de Lisa era inminente y él solo rogaba por ser el primero en hablar con ella.

"¡Eso huele bien!" – Roy Fokker se sentó frente a él con un sándwich en su bandeja.

"Es una de las ventajas de vivir con Minmei" – dijo Rick acercando el contenedor hacia Roy – "¿Quieres?"

"¡Claro!" – Roy utilizó su tenedor y lo llevó hasta su boca – "¡Esta delicioso¿Seguro que ya no quieres?"

"Perdí el apetito…"

"¿Te están afectando los rumores?"

"No es sólo eso. ¿Has notado como me miran Kim, Sammie y Vanessa?"

"Te odian" – dijo Roy con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué?" – Rick levantó una ceja.

"Ellas mismas me lo dijeron pero no lo tomes personal. También me odian a mí".

"¿Por la boda?"

"Sí. Tenían la mejor intención pero estaban causando un desastre. Debo admitir que poner a Minmei a cargo fue la mejor opción. ¡Es fantástica!"

"Estoy seguro que Claudia estará feliz, pero Lisa…"

"Te lo dije …"

"Me pregunto si debí escucharte. Yo pensé, bueno, Minmei pensó que Kyle estaría de vuelta a estas alturas".

"¿Para golpearte hasta hacerte papilla?"

Rick lo miró ofendido. Roy contuvo una carcajada.

"Tú y yo sabemos que como mínimo, Kyle te romperá la nariz".

"¡Vaya! Gracias por el apoyo" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Anímate, Rick!" – sonrió Roy – "Te prometo que estaré ahí para cuidarte la espalda".

"Quizás sería mejor contar con Max que contigo. Tan viejo como estás…"

"¿A quién estás llamando viejo?" – gruñó Roy.

"A nadie…" – Rick soltó una carcajada.

"Será mejor que te cuides, Rick" – Roy le mostró su puño – "o no solo Kyle te romperá la cara…"

* * *

Las estrellas titilaban en el espacio. Parecían desvanecerse y rematerializarse a cada momento…un efecto relumbrante distorsionaba los límites de las formas. Lisa cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmar el ardor de ellos; había estado tratando de concentrarse en las palabras que escribía en su reporte.

"_De regreso a casa…" - _pensó con una sonrisa.

Veinticuatro horas más y estarían en la atmósfera terrestre. Veinticuatro horas más y podría hablar con Rick.

"_Espero que podamos arreglar nuestros problemas". _

Lisa quería abrazarlo y decirle que lamentaba haber perdido la cordura. Deseaba decirle que lo amaba y que cualquiera que hubieran sido sus razones para estar con Minmei esa noche, no le importaban, solamente quería estar con él.

"_Pronto Rick. Pronto estaré en casa"._

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Lisa giró su asiento y permitió que el visitante entrara. La puerta se abrió revelando a una sonriente Claudia.

"¿Qué haces levantada, Claudia?"

"No puedo dormir durante la transposición" – contestó ella, entrando con una botella y dos copas en sus manos – "¿Te gustaría un trago, amiga?"

"Aún estoy de turno, Claudia".

"¡Oh, basta¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Preparando el reporte final para Gloval".

"¿Sabes que el Capitán Gloval y Breetai están celebrando con Lang, verdad?" – Claudia encorvó una ceja.

"¿Qué?" – se sorprendió ella.

"¿Lo ves, Lisa? Ese es tu problema. Para ti todo es trabajo. Incluso nuestros más prestigiados científicos y Gloval están tomando un trago para relajarse".

"¿Y qué pasa si el deber nos llama?"

"¡Estamos en una transposición! Nada puede pasar".

Claudia destapó la botella y sirvió el líquido oscuro.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Licor Zentraedi" – explicó Claudia – "Miriya dice que es de lo mejor".

Lisa escudriñó el espeso líquido, desconfiada.

"No creo que sea una buena idea".

"¡Por favor¡Relájate un momento¡Toma un poco¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"No tengo ganas de averiguarlo".

Claudia le alcanzó una copa y tomó la suya.

"¡Brindemos por mi boda! No puedes negarte".

"Está bien…por tu boda. Espero que todo esté listo cuando lleguemos".

"Si no lo está…voy a matar a Roy".

Ambas bebieron el contenido de sus vasos y se miraron mutuamente. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

"¿Estás bien, Lisa?"

"Estoy bien¿y tú?"

"¡Genial!… solo un poco mareada…"

"Yo siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo" – dijo Lisa – "y veo tu aura…"

"¿De qué color es?"

"Rojo".

"¡Perfecto! Luzco bien en rojo" – las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír – "¡Esto es fuerte!"

"¡Pero es bueno!" – sonrió Lisa traviesamente – "y aún nos queda un día para llegar a la Tierra".

"Así es" – Claudia sirvió dos copas más – "y dime¿qué es lo primero que piensas hacer al volver a casa?"

"Correr hacia Rick y decirle que lo amo".

Claudia miró sorprendida a su amiga. Jamás la había escuchado hablar tan apasionadamente.

"En verdad lo amas¿no es cierto?"

"Con todo mi corazón. Solía creer que Riber era el amor de mi vida pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada".

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Antes de Roy, pensé que sabía lo que era el amor, pero no fue hasta que comencé a salir con él y me enamoré, que me di cuenta".

"¡Que afortunada eres al casarte con el hombre que amas!"

"Estoy segura que pronto te pasará lo mismo, Lisa".

"¿Lo crees?"

"Totalmente".

"Ojalá tengas razón…"

* * *

La nave de Breetai emergió afuera de la atmósfera terrestre. Lisa y los demás pasajeros observaron su planeta desde el mirador. Un fuerte mareo invadió a Lisa y tuvo que asirse del barandal para mantenerse en pie.

"¿Se siente bien?" – le preguntó Max con preocupación.

"Si…es sólo el efecto de la desaceleración por el hiperespacio".

"¡Allí esta!" – dijo Claudia feliz mirando la Tierra.

"Es bueno estar en casa" – Miriya recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Max pasó su brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿En verdad es tu casa, Miriya?"

"Donde quiera que tú estés, será mi casa Maximillian" – sonrió con encanto.

"¿Estamos listos?"

Todos se volvieron para ver a Gloval, Lang, Exedore y Breetai.

"¡Sí señor!" – lo saludaron.

"¿Tan mal los tratamos que no pueden esperar un minuto más para irse?" – preguntó Breetai.

"No señor" – Lisa dio un paso al frente – "ustedes han sido muy gentiles, y nosotros estamos profundamente..."

"Siempre tan formal" – bromeó Breetai – "fue muy agradable tenerla a bordo, Capitana Hayes".

"Gracias, señor. Hemos aprendido mucho y haremos buen uso de todo lo que han compartido con nosotros".

"Sé que lo harán. No debemos olvidar que Khyron sigue allá afuera – los miró a todos con seriedad".

"Sí, señor".

Breetai se dirigió a Miriya.

"Fue bueno volver a verte, Miriya Parino. Tú y tu pareja han procreado a una hermosa hija".

"Gracias, señor".

"Cuide de ella, Comandante Sterling. Sé que su pequeña es muy especial".

"_Más de lo que imagina" - _pensó Max pero solo asintió.

"El trasbordador los está esperando, su Excelencia" – interrumpió Exedore.

"Sí, por supuesto" – se dispuso a despedirlos al estilo militar – "Capitán Gloval, Profesor Lang, y tripulación, fue un placer".

Los demás correspondieron el saludo antes de dirigirse hacia el trasbordador que los llevaría a casa.

* * *

Vanessa monitoreaba su radar. Podía ver el descenso paulatino del trasbordador por entre las nubes.

"Aquí vienen... pero¿qué!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Kim.

"Objetos no identificados aproximándose al trasbordador" – Vanessa sintió el sudor formándose en su frente.

"¿Qué?" – Maistroff se levantó de su asiento.

"Naves enemigas, Capitán Maistroff. ¡Battlepods se aproximan a nuestra posición!"

"¡Informen a Vermillion, Skull y Ghost que tenemos un estado de emergencia!"

Sobre la pantalla de Vanessa se desplegaron tácticas evasivas y de defensa así como en la de Sammie. Kim inició transmisiones mientras la alarma se encendía.

Minutos antes, Rick y Roy aguardaban en la cubierta con ramos de flores en sus manos; ahora corrían hacia sus Veritechs.

"_¡No puedo creerlo!_"_ - _pensó Rick mientras subía a su avión.

Los motores rugían al tiempo que los Veritechs se preparaban para despegar. Un destello de luz golpeó una de las torres y la hizo volar en mil pedazos. Rick pudo escuchar los gritos a través de la Red.

"�¿Qué pasa!" – preguntó por la radio.

"¡El enemigo ataca! estamos rodeados de Battlepods" – respondió Sammie.

Rick se alistaba para despegar cuando la fortaleza fue atacada. Observó la torre de transmisiones caer y perder todo contacto con el Puente. Vio al equipo Skull surcar el cielo señalándole a su escuadrón que los siguiera en formación V. Rick elevó su Veritech después de Roy. El rubio le indicó quedarse cerca de la Base mientras él volaba hacia el trasbordador. Rick quiso detenerlo, recordarle que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran en la misión pero no pudo hacerlo. Roy no esperó por su respuesta y se alejó velozmente.

* * *

La alarma también se activó en el trasbordador. El instinto de Miriya la hizo tomar a Dana entre sus brazos, momentos antes que el escudo de protección las rodeara junto con los demás pasajeros.

"�¿Qué está pasando!" – preguntó Claudia, atónita.

"Estamos siendo atacados" – respondió Lisa con serenidad.

Algo golpeó el trasbordador y los tripulantes sintieron una fuerte sacudida. Dana sollozó débilmente y Miriya la oprimió contra su pecho.

"Deberíamos estar allá afuera" – murmuró Max.

El piloto jamás había faltado a una batalla y se sentía inútil.

"Tiene que ser Khyron" – dijo Gloval impasible.

Breetai le había advertido que Khyron era un mortal enemigo. Un guerrero que no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, y no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado ya, él aún quería el SDF-1

* * *

A bordo de su nave, Khyron sonreía. Había pasado más de un año viajando a través de los campos abandonados donde yacían restos de Mechas, rescatando todo tipo de baterías de Protocultura que pudiera encontrar. Durante su búsqueda se había encontrado con muchos desertores que le habían rogado permitirles volver al estilo de vida Zentraedi. Al principio, su respuesta había sido darles un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Los despreciaba¡Eran traidores!

Sin embargo, Azonia le hizo darse cuenta que estaban arrepentidos de su decisión y que podrían serle de mucha utilidad para derrotar a los Micronianos. La mayoría de ellos habían aprendido a reparar artefactos bajo la supervisión de los Micronianos. Khyron decidió que los humanos debían pagar por intentar convertir a los guerreros Zentraedi en humanos.

Mientras el grupo de Khyron comenzaba a reparar Battlepods, él empezó a soñar con los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Pensó que era un efecto colateral resultado de su hábito de masticar flores secas de Protocultura, pero cuando sus sueños se volvieron más frecuentes, Khyron se percató que los Maestros intentaban contactarlo. Los Maestros querían que él venciera a los humanos y capturara la nave de Zor en su beneficio.

"_¡Venceré!" _– Khyron movió los controles y lanzó un ataque total contra el escuadrón Skull.

Roy lo estaba esperando. Había notado la forma en que los otros parecían aguardar las instrucciones del roji-gris Battlepod. Entonces decidió transformarse en Battloid y apuntar hacia su enemigo.

* * *

Los hombres trabajaban frenéticamente intentando restaurar las comunicaciones. Rick escuchó estática a través de la Red mientras peleaba junto a su escuadrón. Por una fracción de segundo, pudo ver el rostro de Lisa en la pantalla... estaba herida y pedía ayuda. Un misil casi impacta en una de sus alas pero se las arregló para evadirlo. Molesto, se recordó que no era momento para estar distraído ni fantaseando.

"Comandante... segundo... Alfa... dos..."

"¡Sammie, repite, no entendido!" – dijo Rick sobresaltado mientras regresaba al modo V.

"Skull... segundo cuadrante..." – volvió a decir Sammie.

"¡Repite!"

"El equipo Skull necesita refuerzos. Segundo cuadrante, Alfa treinta y dos. ¿Enterado?"

"Enterado, Sammie…pero¿qué pasa con la Base?"

"Equipos Rojo y Azul pueden encargarse" – dijo la voz de Maistroff – "líder Skull necesita apoyo".

"¡Estoy en camino!" – Rick aceleró hacia el trasbordador.

El piloto llegó en medio de la batalla. Veritechs y Battlepods abrían fuego unos contra otros violentamente. Pudo distinguir humo en todas partes mientras que las naves explotaban por doquier. El líder Skull y Khyron se debatían sin tregua. Sobrevoló el área y notó que el trasbordador se desviaba mientras trataba de escapar del campo de batalla al tiempo que los Zentraedis arremetían contra ellos sin piedad. Sus compañeros de vuelo cambiaron a modalidad Battleoid y comenzaron a disparar para dispersar al enemigo.

Roy y Khyron jugaban al gato y al ratón, muy similar a lo que hicieron Max y Miriya en su primer encuentro. Rick sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar el día en que fue herido en batalla.

¿Por qué?

Skull y Vermillion eran más hábiles de lo que Khyron pensaba. Los maldijo entre dientes cuando vio el número de sus Battlepods disminuir. Khyron forzó su nave a elevarse hacia las nubes y desaparecer. Roy estuvo tentado a seguirlo pero decidió regresar al trasbordador y cuidar de su seguridad.

"¿Cómo vamos?" – el mecha voló hacia Rick.

La mayoría de los Battlepods iniciaban la retirada al ver a Khyron desaparecer en el firmamento, y los equipos fueron tras él en intensa persecución. El trasbordador se las ingenió para ganar estabilidad y no ser más el blanco de disparos. Los escudos protectores de las ventanas retrocedieron a su posición. De vuelta en modalidad Veritech, Roy sonrió desde la cabina a sus amigos. El corazón de Claudia se detuvo al ver su atractivo rostro.

_Cuidado…_

Ambos pilotos escucharon esa voz y alarmados, miraron sus radares.

"¡Cuidado!" – gritó Claudia desde su lugar.

¡Demasiado tarde! Khyron había apuntado y disparado contra Roy hiriéndole en un ala y en la cabina. El avión empezó a descender en picada…A Rick sólo le tomó medio segundo alzar su arma y disparar contra el Battlepod.

Roy podía oler el humo saliendo de su Veritech, tosió y tragó con dificultad. A ciegas, buscó el botón de eyección y lo oprimió solo para darse cuenta que la compuerta de su cabina estaba dañada.

"¡Rayos!"

La golpeó tan fuerte como pudo con la palma de su mano. Nada. Intentó transformar su Battloid pero solamente tuvo éxito en transformar su avión al modo Guardián. Su nave aún caía sin control y el piso se aproximaba peligrosamente.

"¡Roy¡Roy!" – el rubio escuchó la voz de Rick llamarle.

"¡Creo que llegó mi hora, hermanito¡Cuida de Claudia por mí!"

"¡Cállate¡Expúlsate¡Expúlsate!"

"�¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer!" – gritó Roy – "¿Piensas que disfruto de la caída libre?"

"¡No me hagas esto!" – Rick aceleró tan rápido como pudo y cambió a modo G.

La "mano" de su Veritech se acercó hacia la cabina del avión de Roy.

El piloto rubio escuchó el crujir de su cabina y sintió un choque eléctrico antes de desmayarse. Rick logró apartar la cubierta.

En el trasbordador, todos intentaban mirar lo que sucedía a través de las ventanas pero perdieron de vista a las naves. Claudia lloraba en silencio mientras Lisa trataba confortarla. Max, Miriya y su hija se abrazaban.

"Estarán bien" – dijo Max repentinamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntó Claudia.

"Dana".

Claudia miró a Max como si hubiese perdido la razón. Lisa sonrió y apretó la mano de su amiga.

"Créele".

Sus palabras fueron tan reconfortantes que Claudia finalmente dejó de dudar.

* * *

Horas después, todavía en uniforme, Lisa y Claudia entraban al hospital. Rick y Roy habían sido ingresados poco después de la batalla. El Capitán tenía un brazo fracturado así como un par de cortadas y lesiones. Rick fue hospitalizado por golpes en las costillas y algunas contusiones.

El Comandante Hunter se las había arreglado para retirar la cubierta del Veritech y rescatar a Roy antes de que el Skull-1 explotara. La fuerza de la explosión lo había alcanzado, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el control del avión. Su mecanismo de retro propulsión lo ayudó a recuperar el manejo del Veritech pero aún así tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la habitación donde Roy y Rick fueron asignados. El rubio sonrió emocionado al ver a su prometida y esta se lanzó en sus brazos.

"¡Ay!" – se quejó Roy pero no la soltó – "¡Claudia¡Te extrañé tanto!"

"¡Roy¡Tuve tanto miedo!" – ella dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

"¡No llores, corazón¡Sabes que soy invencible!"

"¡Vi cuando te hirieron¡Fue horrible!"

"Lo sé... debí asegurarme que Khyron se hubiera marchado" – dijo Roy.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la otra mujer.

"¿No piensa decir _hola, _Capitana Hayes?"

"No quise interrumpir" – Lisa caminó hacia él y le sonrió.

"¿Qué¿No hay abrazo?" – bromeó Roy.

Lisa se aproximó, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

"Nos asustaste¿lo sabías?"

"Prometo no hacerlo más. Al menos hasta que pueda volar de nuevo" – les mostró el yeso sobre su brazo.

"¿Dónde está Rick?" – preguntó Lisa – "Pensé que estaba bien".

"Ha estado inconsciente desde que nos trajeron, Lisa. Creo que le están haciendo una tomografía".

"Él está bien" – dijo otra voz femenina – "Ya les dije que es un cabeza dura".

Roy y Lisa reconocieron la voz de la enfermera y rieron al escuchar sus palabras. En ese momento introducían a Rick en la habitación, aún en camilla.

"Va a tener un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando despierte" – dijo la enfermera.

"Siempre duerme tanto..". – dijo Lisa preocupada.

"Tal vez esta recuperando el tiempo perdido" – bromeó Roy.

"¡Deja de bromear!" – Claudia golpeó su brazo juguetonamente – "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

"¡Y yo a ti¡Ven amor y dame un beso!"

Lisa haló la cortina que separaba la cama de Roy de la de Rick para darles a los enamorados un poco de privacidad. Caminó hacia Rick y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

"Volví, mi cielo" – susurró Lisa con amor.

* * *

Lisa giró su agarrotado cuello mientras se levantaba de la silla donde había pasado la noche. Miró a Rick quien aún dormía y besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Entró en el baño de mujeres pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en medio de una conversación entre dos enfermeras.

"¡Pobre Capitana Hayes! Estuvo toda la noche junto a la cama del Comandante" – dijo la primera de ellas.

"Estoy segura que nadie le ha dicho nada" – repuso la segunda.

"¿Quién se atrevería¿Tú¡Probablemente te mandaría a prisión!"

"No es justo que ella este aquí, haciendo el ridículo. Una vez que el Comandante Hunter se despierte¿con quien crees que se irá a casa?"

"¡Lynn Minmei!"

"¡Exacto! Es obvio que él no tiene el mínimo respeto por la Capitana Hayes. Minmei se mudó a su apartamento casi inmediatamente después de que ella se marchó al espacio".

"¡Pobre Capitana!"

"¡Gracias a Dios que mi turno ya terminó! Escuché que Minmei llamó anoche preguntando por el Comandante Hunter".

"Eso significa que viene para acá. La hora de visita esta a punto de empezar".

La Capitana Hayes retrocedió calladamente sobre sus pasos.

"_¿Será posible¿Rick volvió con Minmei?"_

Lisa regresó al cuarto a recoger su bolso y para su sorpresa, encontró a Minmei abrazando a Rick todavía dormido. Roy y Claudia aún dormitaban al otro lado de la cortina.

"Rick... ¡Rick, despierta¿Qué haría sin ti?" – sollozaba Minmei.

"_Es verdad..." – _pensó Lisa con desilusión.

Con el corazón roto, Lisa salió de la habitación y abandonó el hospital.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._


	12. Cap 12

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capitulo XII**

Claudia y Roy despertaron con el olor del café. Minmei estaba de pie junto a ellos con un par de tazas en las manos. Les sonrió amistosamente y les ofreció las bebidas.

"Sabía que esto los despertaría".

"¡Minmei!" – Claudia estaba más que sorprendida de ver a la coqueta jovencita en la habitación.

"Gracias Minmei" – Roy apretó la mano de Claudia para tranquilizarla.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Roy?"

"Mejor, gracias".

"Es bueno verla de nuevo, Comandante Grant".

"Ah, gracias" – miró a su alrededor buscando a Lisa.

"Espero que este complacida con la boda. Todo esta listo para el gran día".

Claudia le obsequió a Roy una mirada inquisitiva. El hombre tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta.

"Mi amor, olvidé decirte... en realidad, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo…"

"¿Decirme, _qué_?" – miró a Roy con desdén.

"Minmei es nuestra coordinadora de bodas".

Años de entrenamiento y autocontrol, hicieron que Claudia sonriera en vez de gritar.

"¿De verdad? Siendo así estoy segura que todo saldrá perfecto".

"Seguí tus instrucciones cuidadosamente, Claudia, y arreglé el desorden que las chicas habían armado".

Claudia sonrió y clavó su mirada en Roy diciéndole claramente _tienes mucho que explicar... _

"¡Oh¡Mi cabeza!"

Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia Rick. El moreno estaba tratando de sentarse sobre el colchón. Minmei corrió junto a él para ayudarle, colocándole almohadas en su espalda.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Rick?"

"Mi cabeza me esta matando" – se quejó Rick. Volteó de lado para ver a Roy... y a su novia.

"¡Claudia!" – sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación.

"Ella no esta aquí" – dijo Claudia fríamente.

"¿Quién?" – replicó Minmei desconcertada.

"Tengo que hablar con ella" – Rick se puso de pie pero tuvo que sujetarse de Minmei para no caerse.

"Estás muy débil, Rick".

"¿Adónde cree que va?" – era la enfermera – "aún no puede ser dado de alta".

"Me tengo que ir".

"Si fuera usted, lo tomaría con calma, Comandante Hunter".

"Probablemente ya es muy tarde" – dijo Claudia llena de irritación. Solo podía imaginar como debería estar sintiendo Lisa para entonces.

"¡Claudia!" – incluso Roy se sorprendió al escucharla.

"No es lo que piensas" – Rick miró a Claudia con culpabilidad.

La Comandante Grant lo ignoró y besó la mejilla de Roy.

"Volveré más tarde, cariño".

"Que tengas buen día, Claudia".

"Minmei, te veré después... supongo" – la cantante no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Estaré en la recepción esta tarde. Ahí me podrás decir tu opinión sobre los arreglos".

"De acuerdo, ahí estaré" – dijo Claudia saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Para media mañana, Lisa había escuchado todos los rumores existentes y recibido toda la compasión posible. Se mordió los labios furiosa un par de veces para evitar insultar a todo mundo. Vanessa, Kim y Sammie no se atrevieron a hacer comentario alguno; estaban seguras de que Lisa sufría aunque no mostrara seña de ello.

Incluso Gloval había escuchado sobre Rick "jugando a la casita" con Minmei. Exhaló humo de su pipa, angustiado por Lisa. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero consideraba a Lisa como una hija, y ella no podía esconder su dolor de él. Conseguía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Lisa e hizo lo único que podía aminorar ese sentimiento: Gloval mandó llamar a Lisa al SDF-2, y le pidió preparar reportes sumarios para Maistroff y el Consejo. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la oficina que le fue arreglada para su uso personal.

Un poco después, Claudia era saludada por la tripulación del Puente. Ella correspondió a todos antes de formular la terrible pregunta.

"¿Es cierto?" – la voz de Claudia surgió tranquila como su mirada.

Las chicas tragaron con dificultad e intercambiaron miradas antes de responder.

"Es verdad" – dijo Kim.

"Minmei ha estado con él desde hace tiempo" – repuso Sammie.

"¡Oh, por Dios¿Dónde está Lisa?2 – la mujer buscó a su amiga en el Puente.

"Gloval la requirió a bordo del SDF-2 desde que arribó" – dijo Vanessa.

"Esto no esta bien" – Claudia masajeó sus sienes – "por cierto¿Qué paso con mi boda¿Por qué Minmei esta a cargo?"

Las jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo, hablaron las tres a la vez y le dieron a Claudia un reporte detallado y exhaustivo de lo sucedido… al menos su versión de los hechos. Para cuando terminaron, Claudia se dejó caer sobre una silla.

"Creo que nunca debí irme al espacio".

* * *

El día pasó apresuradamente y era cerca de medianoche cuando Lisa llegó a casa. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Rick sentado en el escalón de la puerta. El piloto se levantó al verla.

"Lisa…"

"No pensé que te dieran de alta tan pronto" – dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" – buscó su mirada verde – "¿Puedo pasar?"

_Te he extrañado tanto…_

Ella asintió e hizo una seña con la mano para invitarlo a pasar. Rick entró a la casa seguido de Lisa en dirección a la sala.

"¿Gustas algo de beber, Rick?" – caminó hacia el gabinete.

"¿Qué tomas tú?" – Rick se paró a su lado.

"Vino".

"Que sean dos…"

"Acabas de salir del hospital" – dijo Lisa previniéndole.

"No importa".

"Lo que usted diga, Comandante".

Rick suspiró mientras Lisa servía el licor color ámbar en dos copas. Él hizo un mohín.

"_Está demasiado tranquila…"_

Lisa le alcanzó la bebida y tomó asiento en el sofá. Rick se sentó junto a ella y bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

"¿Qué quieres, Rick?" – su voz resonó plana e imperturbable.

"Estoy seguro que ya escuchaste las noticias".

"¿Sobre ti y Minmei? Por supuesto" – Lisa sonrió débilmente – "es difícil guardar un secreto en esta ciudad".

"No era un secreto que debía ser guardado, Lisa. No es lo que estás pensando, o lo que los demás están pensando".

"No necesitas darme ninguna explicación, Rick".

"Pero quiero hacerlo" – se inclinó hacia ella – "¿Puedes escucharme?"

"Te escucho".

"Unas semanas después que te fuiste, Minmei se apareció en mi puerta. Había tenido una pelea con Kyle y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse".

"Creo que su familia vive en la ciudad…"

"No quería estar con ellos".

"¡Qué conveniente!" – su sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para el piloto.

"No podía quedarse con ellos porque la culpaban de la ausencia de Kyle".

"Sí…claro…"

"Así que, dejé que Minmei se quedara conmigo aunque Roy me advirtió que era un error".

"No pudiste abandonar a Minmei. Eso sería mucho pedir".

Rick entrecerró sus ojos azules. No le gustó el tono de voz que Lisa estaba utilizando.

"Nada ha pasado entre nosotros, Lisa. Somos únicamente compañeros de cuarto".

"Claro" – Lisa bebió el contenido de su copa.

"¿Claro¿Estás siendo sarcástica?" – Rick comenzaba a fastidiarse de su actitud.

"Me quieres decir que tienes viviendo contigo a la Señorita Macross, la chica de la que has estado enamorado toda tu vida¿Y no ha pasado nada?" – le sonrió con ironía.

"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?"

"Es un sueño hecho realidad, Rick. Tienes a la mujer que siempre deseaste".

"Te equivocas, Lisa. No amo a Minmei de esa forma".

"Por supuesto" – Lisa se puso de pie – "y yo me acabo de caer de la carriola".

"¿Qué?" – la miró confundido.

"Por favor, deja de mentirme, Rick. Los vi a ti y a Minmei en el sof�, besándose…"

"Y fue por eso que me enviaste a prisión".

"No voy a negártelo. Lo hice y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca".

"Bien, pues no deberías".

Se miraron furiosos mutuamente. Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme, Comandante Hunter?"

Rick sintió escalofríos en la piel. Era una mala señal cuando se dirigía a él por rango.

"Sí. Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Puedo imaginarme lo que fue escuchar todos esos rumores…"

"En el fondo, siempre supe que no eras para mí, Rick".

"�¿Qué!" – definitivamente no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

"Ve a casa con Minmei, Rick. Estoy segura que está calentándote las medias junto a la chimenea".

"No hay nada entre nosotros. Eres tú a quien amo, Lisa".

"Lo que digas, Rick".

"¡Lisa¡Créeme!" – la sujetó por los hombros.

"¿Y por qué lo haría¡Tus palabras dicen algo pero tus acciones las contradicen!"

"Lisa, eres tú de quien estoy enamorado".

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de amor¡No seas cínico!" – Lisa lo miró – "Si en verdad me amaras, Minmei no estaría viviendo contigo. ¡Debiste haberte imaginado como me sentiría!"

"Solamente estoy ayudando a Minmei hasta que Kyle regrese".

"¡Oh, Rick¿Y después qué¿Volverás conmigo¿Soy tu premio de consolación?"

"Por favor, entiende que debo ayudarla. Es una vieja amiga y no pude decir que no".

"Siempre ha sido así en nuestra relación, Rick. Siempre Minmei. Siempre interponiéndose antes que todo".

"¡Claro que no!"

"Los hechos no mienten, Rick. Afróntalo".

"Pregúntale a Roy si no me crees".

"No pienso hacer eso" – caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para él – "si me disculpas, necesito descansar".

"Pero, Lisa…"

"Esta conversación se terminó. Por favor déjame sola. Pretende que no me conoces si nos cruzamos en el pasillo".

"Jamás haría eso, Lisa" – se acercó a ella.

"Bueno, pues yo sí puedo" – apuntó hacia la calle – "vete por favor. Quiero estar sola".

Rick intentó abrazarla pero ella lo empujó.

"Déjame en paz. Estoy harta de tanta presión. Estoy cansada de tantos pleitos y reconciliaciones".

"Lisa…"

"Si alguna vez te importé, por favor vete ya" – luchó por contener sus lágrimas – "Buenas noches, Comandante Hunter".

"Lisa, espera. Hablemos un poco más".

"No hay nada más que decir. Buenas noches".

Rick la miró duramente antes de cruzar el umbral. La puerta se azotó a sus espaldas. Lisa se deslizó hasta el piso y dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran libremente por las mejillas.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" – Claudia se inclinó para besar a su novio, quien descansaba sobre el sofá.

"¡Estoy aburrido!" – Roy hizo puchero – "¡Necesito salir de esta casa!"

"El doctor ordenó que descansaras, Roy" – se sentó junto a él.

"Lo sé, Claudia. Es solo que extraño tanto volar".

"Me imagino…" – le sonrió – "Nosotros también te extrañamos".

"¿Cómo están las cosas en la Base?"

"Todo está en calma".

"Me refiero entre Lisa y Rick".

"Casi no veo a Lisa".

"Estás mintiendo…"

"¿Y por qué te mentiría?" – Claudia fingió inocencia.

"Porque Lisa es tu mejor amiga y porque tu también estás enojada con Rick.

¡Vamos, Claudia! Ya te dije que no hay nada entre Minmei y Rick".

"Te escuché la primera vez, Roy pero cada vez que veo el dolor en los ojos de Lisa... ¡Podría estrangular a tu _hermanito_!"

"Lo sé. Le dije que vivir con Minmei era una mala idea".

"¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de todo esto, Roy¿Por qué querría ella vivir con Rick¿Lo quiere recuperar?"

"Te he dicho lo que sé. Tuvo algún tipo de conflicto con su representante..."

"Novio" – corrigió Claudia.

"Tuvo un problema con su novio y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Eso es todo lo que sé".

"Hummm... tiene que haber algo más detrás de esta historia".

"Si lo hay, yo no lo conozco. Lo único que sé es que Rick está preocupado por esta situación".

"¡Que pena!" – dijo Claudia con sarcasmo.

"¡Claudia!" – Roy miró a su novia.

"No empieces, Roy. Aún estoy enojada contigo por permitir que Minmei planeara nuestra boda".

"No te puedes quejar. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo. ¡Admítelo!"

"¡No!"

Roy comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Claudia trató de contenerse pero estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" – el rubio besó su mejilla – "Minmei no es tan mala ¿o sí?"

"No, no es tan mala" – admitió Claudia – "¿Tan mal lo estaban haciendo las chicas del Puente?"

"¡Estaban convirtiendo _nuestra _boda, en _su _boda! Me llamaban por la mañana y por la noche para avisarme de los cambios que estaban haciendo. ¡Era un caos!"

"De acuerdo, te creo pero ahora están molestas conmigo por no haber _despedido_ a la Señorita Macross".

"Ya se les pasará".

"Ya lo hicieron. Las puse a cargo de nuestra despedida de soltero y soltera".

"¿Nuestra _qué_?" – Roy la miró sorprendido.

"¿Algún problema, Roy?"

"Pensé que íbamos a tener fiestas separadas, nena" – dijo Roy inconforme.

"Las chicas sugirieron esa idea y la encontré muy interesante".

"Interesante en verdad" – farfulló Roy.

"No te preocupes, Roy. Todavía podremos tener desnudistas... ¡hombre y mujer!"

"�¿Qué!"

* * *

Minmei refunfuñaba junto a la ventana.

"_¿Dónde estar�?"_

"¿Qué pasa Minmei?" – la voz de Rick la asustó y casi saltó de su asiento.

"Estaba pensando en Kyle..."

"¿Buenos o malos pensamientos?"

"Estoy enojada con él. Me pregunto qué lo retrasa tanto".

"Tal vez no ha escuchado las _novedades_..."

"Soy famosa, Rick. Ya debe saberlo" – dijo Minmei con arrogancia.

Rick resistió la urgencia de pedir ayuda divina. Minmei seguía convencida que el mundo giraba alrededor suyo.

"Debe de estar en camino".

"Eso espero. Lo siento tanto, Rick" – lo miró avergonzada.

"¿Por?"

"He arruinado tu relación con Lisa... y todo el mundo te odia".

"Estaré bien, Minmei".

"¿Seguro que no quieres que hable con ella?"

"Seguro. Mi palabra de que nada pasa entre nosotros debería ser suficiente".

"No creo que sea tan sencillo. Si yo fuera Lisa¡hubiera venido a arrancarme el cabello!"

"¿De verdad?" – levantó una ceja.

"¡Oh, sí¡Nadie se interpone entre mi hombre y yo!"

"Bueno, por lo visto, Lisa no siente lo mismo".

Inesperadamente, se escuchó un estruendo y antes que pudieran reaccionar, alguien corría hacia Rick y lo golpeó justo en la mandíbula. Rick cayó al piso con un ruido sordo.

"¡Kyle!" – Minmei saltó de su asiento.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – Kyle cerró sus manos en puños mientras miraba colérico a Rick.

"No es lo que piensas" – dijo Rick poniéndose de pie.

"¿En serio?" – dijo sarcástico – "tú y Minmei están viviendo juntos ¿Y no es lo que estoy pensando?"

"¡Sabía que era la única forma que regresaras!" – gritó Minmei.

Kyle la miró con incredulidad.

"�¿Qué!"

"Lo planeé. Necesitaba que volvieras. ¡Te he extrañado tanto, Kyle!"

"Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, Minmei" – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿No lo ves¡Funcionó¡Regresaste!" – le sonrió.

"Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Tú eres una Lynn; tenemos una reputación que guardar".

Rick movió su mandíbula de lado a lado mientras observaba a la pareja.

"Kyle¡lo siento tanto¡Por favor perdóname¡Estoy enamorada de ti!"

"¿Enamorada¿De mí?" – frunció el entrecejo – "¿Y estás viviendo con él?"

"Es verdad, Kyle" – dijo Rick.

"¡No te metas en esto, piloto!" – miró furioso a Rick.

"Y hay algo más, Kyle... voy a tener un bebé".

"Se supone que ibas a decirle eso antes de que me golpeara" – murmuró Rick.

Kyle la observó atónito.

"¿No vas a decir nada, Kyle?" – preguntó Minmei feliz.

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Minmei dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

"No lo dices en serio..."

"Es una simple pregunta, Minmei¿quién es el padre?"

"¡Tú lo eres¡Idiota!" – la cantante lo miró llena de resentimiento.

"¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Después de todo, pasaste una noche con él".

"�¿Qué!" – Rick lo miró confundido – "¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"No tengo pruebas de que el bebé es mío" – insistió Kyle.

"¡Es tuyo!" – Minmei comenzó a llorar.

"Sólo el ADN podría probarlo".

"No pueden obtenerlo hasta que el bebé haya nacido" – dijo Rick.

"Entonces supongo que es toda tuya hasta que el bebé nazca" – repuso Kyle con frialdad.

Kyle se volvió sobre sus talones para salir. Minmei sujetó su manga.

"Por favor, no te vayas. ¡Es tuyo¡Es nuestro!"

"Es difícil creerte, Minmei".

"¿Alguna vez te fui infiel?" – preguntó Minmei al borde de la desesperación.

"No lo sé..."

Demasiado herida para responder, lo dejó ir. Kyle salió del apartamento mientras Minmei sollozaba.

"Iré por él, Minmei" – dijo Rick antes de salir.

Alcanzó a Kyle y lo tomó del brazo.

"¡Déjame en paz!" – dijo Kyle irascible.

"¡No seas tonto, Kyle! Minmei te ama y ha esperado por ti todo este tiempo".

"Encuentro eso difícil de creer".

"Es la verdad. Te ama y..."

"No me importa. Ya dejó de interesarme".

"¿Y qué sucederá con tu bebé?"

"Si es que es mío..."

"No lo dices en serio y lo sabes" – Rick lo miró duramente.

"Tú no sabes nada, soldado" – Kyle lo empujó y desapareció en medio de la noche.

* * *

"¿Volver�?"

"No lo sé..." – se sentó junto a ella y paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Estaba segura que se sentiría feliz cuando supiera lo del bebé".

"¿Alguna vez le diste razones para que dudara de ti?"

"No puede creer que estés preguntándome eso, Rick. Yo nunca, _jamás_ engañé a Kyle"- repuso muy ofendida.

"Lo siento, Minmei..."

"El único hombre, aparte de él, en quien me he fijado, has sido tú Rick, y nunca ha sucedido nada entre nosotros".

"Aparte de compartir un par de besos..."

"Si puedes llamarles besos" – bromeó Minmei.

"¡Oye¡Jamás he tenido quejas!"

"¡Claro que no, tonto¡Ella esta enamorada de ti!" – Minmei despeinó su cabello.

"¿Qué harás ahora, Minmei?"

"Realmente, no lo sé."

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._


	13. Cap 13

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capitulo XIII**

Más de dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que Lisa había visto a Rick. Gloval la había transferido a bordo del SDF-2 para trabajar con él y con Lang en su construcción. El Almirante estaba consciente que la situación de su "hija" era latente y decidió disminuir su malestar, incluso si eso significaba perderla como elemento en el Puente.

Era raro verla en el SDF-1 y si se encontraba abordo, Lisa se aseguraba que fuera durante el turno de patrullaje de Rick. No quería verlo, era demasiado doloroso. Trataba de estar lo más ocupada posible e ignorar la pesadumbre que sentía su corazón. Era casi insoportable pensar en Rick, especialmente porque sabía que Minmei lo esperaba en la casa.

Lisa leyó el memorando frente a ella y sus ojos se nublaron. Rick había sido promovido y condecorado con la medalla al valor. Se sintió orgullosa.

"_Creo que no podré incomodarlo más con mi rango..." _– sonrió con tristeza.

Extrañaba sus peleas. Extrañaba ver su rostro en la pantalla y escuchar su voz por la Red... ¡extrañaba todo de él!

"_Pero él hizo su elección..."_

Rick había herido su orgullo, la convirtió en el hazmerreír de toda la Base... ¡Todo por su preciosa Minmei! Hubiera podido prometerle la Luna y ni siquiera eso le hubiese bastado a Lisa para volver con él. Suspiró hondo y se reclinó en su silla.

Claudia no la perdonaría nunca si faltaba a la fiesta de despedida de "soltero y soltera". Esta tendría lugar en un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Lisa sabía que como dama de honor debía cumplir con sus obligaciones... el único problema era que Rick, siendo el padrino, también estaría ahí.

"_Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo..."_

Lisa se levantó de su escritorio y apagó la computadora. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al elevador. Cinco minutos después, Lisa salió del SDF-2 y se encaminó hacia su casa.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras Rick observaba los Veritechs elevarse para el patrullaje nocturno.

"Debería estar sonriendo, Capitán".

Rick volteó la cabeza para ver a Max junto a él.

"Hola Max".

"¿Qué te pasa?" – lo palmeó en la espalda – "luces como si cargaras el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros".

"Así es como me siento".

"¿Y por qué rayos te sientes así¡Acabas de ser ascendido!"

"Ser Capitán significa más responsabilidades" – dijo Rick reclinándose sobre el barandal del observatorio.

"Esa es usualmente la recompensa por un buen trabajo, Rick" – sonrió Max – "¿Es esa tu medalla?"

Rick asintió y se la mostró. Max silbó entusiasta.

"¡Deberías estar orgulloso!"

"Una medalla es algo para mostrarle a mis hijos... si llego a tenerlos".

"Venciste a Khyron¿No deberías estar feliz?"

"No estamos seguros de eso" – replicó Rick con desagrado.

"¡No se puede contigo! Te he dicho varias cosas positivas pero sólo ves el lado negativo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente te esta molestando?"

"Lisa no estuvo presente durante la ceremonia".

"¿Esperabas que apareciera y te felicitara?" – lo miró con sorpresa.

"Eso quería..."

"Está herida Rick. No había forma de que se presentara, te besara en la mejilla, y pretendiera que todo estaba bien entre ustedes".

"¿Por qué no puede entenderlo? Solo estoy ayudando a una amiga".

"Una amiga de la que estuviste enamorado".

"¡Eso fue hace años Max¡Tú lo sabes!" – exclamó Rick molesto.

"Creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo convenciendo a Lisa que ella es a la que amas".

Rick miró a Max con enojo. El piloto estrella levantó la mano en señal de rendición.

"Es sólo mi opinión Rick".

Rick exhaló con pesadez y observó el firmamento. Max se inclinó sobre la baranda e imitó a su jefe.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedará contigo?"

"No tengo idea, Max. Esto se ha convertido en un gran enredo".

"¿Así que, las cosas no salieron tan bien como las planeaste?"

"En lo absoluto. Minmei estaba segura que Kyle regresaría y la salvaría".

"¿Del enorme y malvado piloto?" – bromeó Max. Rick le obsequió una mirada suspicaz.

"No es gracioso".

"¿Dijiste que Kyle volvió?... ¿qué pasó?"

"No puedo decirte más, Max. Todo lo que sé es que estoy atrapado con Minmei y Lisa no querrá volver a hablarme. ¿Podría estar peor?"

"No sé que decirte, amigo. Lo que sí sé es que ya es hora de irnos a la fiesta".

"¡Cierto¡Casi lo olvido!" – Rick consultó su reloj

"Tú eres el padrino¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?"

"La _vejez_, supongo..."

* * *

Vanessa, Kim y Sammie se encontraban en la mesa con sus novios. Los hombres Zentraedi eran toda sonrisa, emocionados al presenciar su primera despedida de soltero.

"¿Toda esta comida es gratis?" – preguntó Bron.

"Correcto" – dijo Sammie.

"¿Y todas estas bebidas?" – agregó Rico.

"Creo que ya has tenido suficiente de esas" – respondió Kim quitando el vaso de sus manos.

"Se van a poner de cabeza cuando vean a las desnudistas" – susurró Kim a sus amigas.

"Y no solo eso… ¡vaya!" – sus ojos se distrajeron hacia la entrada.

"¿Esa es…?" – Vanessa removió sus lentes para limpiarlos.

Miriya apuntó hacia la puerta y Max casi se ahoga con el bocadillo que estaba comiendo. Miriya palmeó su espalda, divertida ante su reacción.

"Luce estupenda¿no es así?" – Miriya le sonrió a su esposo.

"¿Qu-qué?"

"¿Te gusta su vestuario, Max? Yo la ayudé a escogerlo".

"¿Tú la ayudaste?"

"Se ve hermosa¿verdad?" – preguntó Miriya llena de orgullo.

Max miró a su pareja mientras encontraba una respuesta adecuada. Bajo circunstancias normales, con una esposa humana, hubiera dicho que la mujer lucía igual que siempre – para hacerle creer que ni siquiera estaba mirando… pero con Miriya era diferente.

"Sí, es cierto. Hiciste un gran trabajo, mi amor" – besó su mejilla.

"¿Crees que a Rick le agradar�?" – preguntó Miriya juguetonamente.

"_¡Oh Dios, Rick esta en problemas!"._

* * *

Lisa entró al bar. Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella y se forzó a seguir caminando sin intentar salir corriendo. Los hombres se percataron inmediatamente de su presencia y comenzaron a silbarle. Lisa se dio la vuelta, las manos en sus caderas, y los miró firmemente.

"¿Debo recordarles que soy su Oficial Superior?"

Los hombres cesaron quedándose boquiabiertos.

"¿Cap-Capitana Hayes?" – tartamudeó uno de los pilotos.

"Sí. Es la Capitana Hayes" – dijo Roy aproximándose a ella – "¡Y no lo olviden!"

"¡Cierto!" – ella les guiñó un ojo.

Roy pasó su brazo sano alrededor de sus hombros y la guió hasta la mesa. Lisa saludó a Claudia y se sentó a su lado.

"Que bueno verla, Capitana" – bromeó Claudia.

"Lo sé, lo sé… es que he estado muy ocupada en el SDF-2".

"¿Y cómo va todo?" – preguntó Roy.

"Bien, pero no quiero hablar sobre trabajo. ¿Por qué no mejor me dicen como se la están pasando?"

"No tan bien como tú" – Roy la miró encandilado – "¡Te ves preciosa!"

"Oh, basta" – Lisa se sonrojó – "¿Cómo esta tu brazo?"

"Me molesta. Desearía que me quitaran el yeso… pero no lo harán" – hizo puchero.

"Parece que tendrás que casarte con eso puesto".

"Así parece…"

"¿Es un nuevo traje, Lisa?" – preguntó Claudia.

"Miriya me _obligó_ a comprarlo".

"Excelente elección" – dijo Claudia mientras miraba de reojo – "cierta persona no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaste".

Lisa contuvo la urgencia de exclamar ¡SI, y saltar de felicidad como una niña pequeña.

"¿Qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste ponerte eso?" – preguntó Roy.

"Solo quería lucir bonita".

"¿Para ti… o para él?" – bromeó Roy.

"¡Para mí, por supuesto!"

Era mentira. Había decidido usar ese vestido para levantar su ánimo pero también para mostrarle a Rick de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

"Bueno, pues mi hermanito no ha dejado de observarte desde que entraste por esa puerta".

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Cerca de la rockola".

Sutilmente, Lisa giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick. El Capitán Hunter estaba en verdad hipnotizado. Jamás había visto a Lisa lucir una falda tan pequeña. Era una minifalda que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas. Vestía una blusa entallada de color rojo con mangas cortas. Su cabello caía libremente sobre su espalda… tal y como le gustaba. ¡Estaba deslumbrante! Rick sintió una ráfaga de celos cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás soldados la veían con el mismo furor.

Lisa retiró la mirada mientras Max le entregaba su bebida.

"Hola Max. Hola Miriya".

"Hola Lisa. ¿Funcionó, verdad?" – preguntó la Zentraedi. Lisa le guiñó un ojo.

Minmei se aproximó a la mesa con un plato de bocadillos. Les sonrió a todos antes de saludarlos, mirando a Lisa con timidez. Haciendo gala de su educación, Lisa le sonrió de vuelta aunque lo único que quería hacer era ahorcarla. Al retirarse la cantante, Lisa manoteó el brazo de Claudia.

"¿Qué esta haciendo _ella_ aquí?"

"Es mi coordinadora de bodas. Pensé que te había dicho".

"¿Y tenía que venir a la despedida de soltero?"

"No pude decir que no".

"¿Por qué?" – Lisa la miró con recelo – "Claudia Grant¿está empezando a agradarte?"

"Ella no es tan mala… una vez que la conoces" – admitió Claudia con culpabilidad.

"�¿Qué!"

"Hemos charlado un par de veces y me aseguró que esta enamorada de Kyle".

"Seguro…"

"Parece honesta. Además, no los he visto ponerse románticos o algo parecido".

"Si tú lo dices".

* * *

"Ve por ella, Rick" – dijo Minmei sobre su hombro.

"No quiere hablarme".

"¿Y vas a hacerle caso?" – lo miró Minmei con seriedad.

"Quiero respetar sus deseos".

"Deja de ser tan pesado, Rick. Tú la amas. Ella te ama. Deberían estar juntos".

"Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, Minmei".

"Lo sé. Yo causé todo este enredo pero voy a arreglarlo. ¡Ahora mismo!"

* * *

Lisa vio a Minmei ir tras ella y se desvió hacia el tocador de damas. La cantante no se dio por vencida y la siguió.

"Lisa" – Minmei cerró la puerta detrás suyo y miró a su alrededor.

"Por favor, déjame sola" – respondió Lisa desde uno de los gabinetes.

"Eres una mujer de la milicia, Lisa. Pensé que tendrías mas agallas que esto".

Minmei sabía el efecto que causarían sus palabras y sonrió triunfante cuando Lisa salió para encararla.

"¿Qué quieres, Minmei?" – Lisa la miró.

"Quiero que sepas que no hay nada entre nosotros".

"¿En serio?" – el sarcasmo era obvio en su voz.

"Es una larga historia…"

"No tengo tiempo para escucharla".

"Por favor hazlo" – Minmei la sujetó del brazo.

"Está bien.Te escucho".

* * *

Un molesto Lynn-Kyle caminaba por las calles de la Nueva Ciudad Macross. Su negro cabello se agitaba a cada paso, y más de una mujer lo miraba llena de admiración. Era un hombre apuesto, que lucía incluso más atractivo cuando se enfadaba.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Sentía una terrible confusión hacia Minmei y por sus sentimientos. Aún la amaba. ¡Cielos! Jamás dejó de hacerlo pero simplemente no podía entenderla. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus padres. Le dijeron que Minmei se puso nerviosa cuando él se marchó, que había pasado una semana entera en cama, y que de pronto un día se levantó y con una "brillante idea" para traer a Kyle de regreso.

"_¿Se mudó con el piloto para hacerme volver?"_

¿Qué clase de razonamiento era ese?...

"_Es la forma de razonar de Minmei"._

No pudo hacer nada más que reírse. Ella era muy peculiar, tenía que admitirlo.

"_Y caprichosa e infantil… ¡Pero la amo!"_

¡Iba a ser padre¿Sería una pequeña niña a la que pudiera consentir¿O un varoncito a quien enseñarle artes marciales? Se imaginó a un bebé con los ojos azules como los de ella y sonrió.

* * *

"¿Me crees ahora?" – Minmei alisó el frente de su vestido – "tengo casi dieciséis semanas".

Lisa hizo un cálculo rápido en su mente. Minmei la miró decepcionada.

"No me crees".

"Es difícil. Los vi".

"Ya te expliqué que fue una estupidez de mi parte. Fui una idiota, Lisa. ¡Créeme!"

"Está bien. Te creo".

"¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?" – sonrió Minmei.

"No realmente".

"Mira, sé que debes odiarme, Lisa, pero por favor dale a Rick otra oportunidad".

"No lo sé".

"¿Qué es lo que no sabes? El te ama. ¡Está loco por ti!"

"Creo que es un poco tarde para nosotros. Son demasiadas cosas, demasiados malentendidos".

"¡Oh, por Dios¡He arruinado la vida amorosa de Rick!"

Lisa hizo un mohín.

"No dramatices tanto, Minmei".

"¿Lo notaste¡Caray¡Estoy perdiendo mi toque!"

Ambas mujeres rieron. Repentinamente, Minmei rodeó a Lisa en un abrazo. Ella levantó sus cejas sorprendida.

"No seas tan dura con Rick. Es algo distraído pero tiene siempre la mejor intención".

Minmei fue interrumpida cuando la tripulación del Puente entró al tocador. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron la escena frente a ellas. Lisa se apartó de Minmei

"Ni siquiera pregunten" – dijo antes de salir de la habitación seguida de la cantante.

Las dos volvieron al salón principal; Lisa regresó con sus amigos y Minmei junto a Rick.

"Ya está" – la cantante se sentó con el piloto.

"¿Qué est�?"

"Hablé con Lisa".

"�¿Tú qué!" – casi salta de su lugar.

"Le expliqué todo".

"¿Y?" – preguntó Rick lleno de esperanza.

"No me fue bien" – Minmei se cruzó de brazos – "es un hueso duro de roer".

"Lo sé" – suspiró.

"Bien¿qué vas a hacer?"

El DJ comenzó a tocar una romántica melodía y Rick guardó silencio. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Lisa, que en ese preciso instante, bajaba la mirada y sacudía la cabeza.

"¡Oh, no!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – cuestionó Claudia consternada

"Esa canción… Rick y yo bailamos esa canción".

Era en verdad doloroso. Esa noche había sido perfecta… y ahora, todo parecía tan lejano.

Al otro lado del salón, Rick había terminado de contarle a Minmei que esa canción era muy especial para ellos.

"Pídele que bailen" – le sugirió.

"¿Estás loca? Me tirará el vino encima".

"¿Y no puedes pagar la lavandería?"

Rick la miró con suspicacia. Minmei golpeó juguetonamente su brazo.

"¡Ve por ella, piloto!"

De vuelta en la mesa, Lisa lo miró ponerse de pie.

"_No se atreverá…"_

"Parece que tu enamorado se dirige hacia acá" – susurró Claudia.

"¿Cómo puede?" – Lisa se levantó y tomó su bolso.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A casa" – apresuró sus pasos hacia la salida mientras empujaba a las parejas de baile interpuestas en su camino.

Rick la observó escapar de la mesa y corrió tras ella… sólo para verla marcharse en un taxi.

* * *

Varias horas después, Rick se movía inquieto en el sofá. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Lisa huyendo.

"_Debe odiarme en verdad…" _- pensó lleno de dolor.

"Rick" – la voz de Minmei interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Estiró su brazo para encender la lámpara. La joven estaba parada junto a él con su maleta cerca de sus pies.

"¿Qué pasa, Minmei?"

"Me voy a casa, Rick. No puedo soportarlo más. Necesito ver a Kyle".

"Entiendo".

"Quiero darte las gracias por todo. Eres realmente el mejor amigo que he tenido".

"¿Quieres que llame un taxi?" – se levantó.

"Ya lo hice" – lo abrazó antes de besar su mejilla – "te extrañaré, compañero".

"Yo también te extrañaré. Eres excelente compañía".

"No dejes que Lisa se te escape, Rick. Ella es lo que necesitas".

"¿Lo que necesito?" – alzó una ceja.

"Admítelo. Necesitas a alguien que te vigile, al igual que yo. Tú tienes a Lisa, yo tengo a Kyle".

"¿En serio?"

"Sabes que sí" – tomó su maleta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Claro que lo sé" – le abrió la puerta – "¿Estarás bien?"

"Si Kyle me acepta" – salió de la casa – "si no, volveré…"

Rick cruzó los dedos al tiempo en que Minmei subía al taxi.

* * *

Minmei entró al restaurante usando su vieja llave. Subió de puntillas las escaleras y caminó hacia su cuarto. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirar la placa de dragón que tía Lena había insistido en colgar sobre la puerta de Kyle. Suavemente, empujó la puerta y fue hasta su cama. La figura dormida de Kyle se extendía por todo el colchón.

"_Siempre acaparando la cama…" _- pensó Minmei divertida.

Él se movió en su sueño, descubriéndose el torso y revelando su desnudez. Minmei sintió la sangre agitarse y la necesidad incontenible de tocarlo. Dejó su mano descansar sobre su pecho y suspiró.

"Kyle…"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron dudosos, las negras pupilas enfocando sus amados ojos azules.

"¡Minmei!" – se sentó exaltado – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por ti" – respondió la chica sentándose a sus pies – "te extrañé".

"¿Te cansaste de tú piloto, no?" – el dolor en su voz no pasó desapercibido para la cantante.

"No. Me cansé de estar sin ti".

"Yo me he acostumbrado a estar sin ti" – dijo Kyle con crueldad.

Minmei tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las colocó sobre su vientre. Kyle entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el relieve bajo su piel y la retiró enseguida.

"Te necesito. Los_ dos _te necesitamos".

"Dijiste que no me necesitabas para nada. Fuiste muy específica ese día".

"¡Fui una idiota ese día!" – se puso de pie molesta – "¡Lo siento!"

"Minmei…"

"¡Te amo, Kyle¡Eres tú a quien amo! Por favor dime que no es demasiado tarde. Haré lo que tú quieras".

"¿Lo que yo quiera¡Eso es nuevo! Lynn Minmei pensando en alguien más que no sea ella".

"Deja de ser sarcástico, no te queda".

"Solamente estoy dejando claras las cosas" – se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas para darle entrada a la luz de la luna – "no puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana".

"Tienes razón pero… ¿Me darías la oportunidad de demostrártelo?"

Minmei caminó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Oprimió la mejilla contra su espalda.

"Te amo, Lynn Kyle. Siempre te he amado".

Kyle dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla.

"¿Estás segura Minmei¿Estás segura que no estás enamorada del piloto?"

"Alguna vez pensé que era amor, pero me equivoqué… fui una tonta. ¡Eres tú Kyle¡Todo el tiempo has sido tú!"

"No estoy para juegos, Minmei. Te estoy preguntando si…"

"¡Deja de interrogarme¡Créeme!" – enterró el rostro en su pecho. Kyle sintió las lágrimas en su piel – "¡Te amo¿Me darás otra oportunidad?"

La mano de Kyle se alzó para tomar su barbilla entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos.

"Lo haré… te amo, Mimi".

Minmei sonrió y lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercar sus labios a los de ella.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._


	14. Cap 14

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capítulo XIV**

Al siguiente día, la Base entera hablaba sobre reconciliación de Kyle y Minmei. Lisa intentaba ignorar los comentarios pero era casi imposible al estar sentada con Claudia en la cafetería.

"¿Escuchaste? El Capitán Hunter está solo, de nuevo".

"¡Ella lo dejó¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Debe haber algo muy malo en él… ¡pero es tan guapo!"

"¡Son sus ojos¡Esos ojos enamoran!"

Lisa cerró los ojos, derrotada y Claudia sonrió. Las chicas que hablaban sobre Rick se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la Capitana y disimuladamente cambiaron de tema.

"¿Y bien?" – dijo Claudia levantando una ceja.

"¿Y bien, qué?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Rick toque a tu puerta?"

"La voy a mantener cerrada" – Lisa sorbió de su taza de café – "¿Por qué¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?"

"Únicamente estoy especulando".

"Bien, pues será mejor que Rick mantenga su distancia, Claudia".

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir".

"Está bien, no me arranques la cabeza".

"Lo siento" – Lisa se recostó sobre su asiento – "es que estoy tan cansada. He estado trabajando durante muchas horas".

"Yo no me quejaría. Ese chico que ha trabajado contigo…" - silbó Claudia.

"¿Quién, Matt?" – Lisa arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, Matt. ¡Es apuesto!"

Matt era alto, un atlético rubio de ojos verdes que había sido transferido de Nueva Ciudad Portland. Parecía más un modelo que un ingeniero.

"Es un chico brillante. Incluso el Doctor Lang esta impresionado con sus ideas".

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo, qué?"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Claudia¡Es más joven que yo!"

"¿Y¿No es ese tu tipo?" – bromeó Claudia.

"¡No digas eso! Solamente es un buen amigo".

"Era lo que solías decir de Hunter" – el rostro de Claudia se iluminó – "¡Hey¿Por qué no lo invitas a la boda?"

"¿A la boda?"

"Sí, tráelo. Después de todo, la madrina necesita una pareja… y tú no vas a querer estar con Rick".

"Por supuesto que no".

"Pero tendrás que bailar con él después de la primera pieza".

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" – refunfuñó Lisa.

"Es la costumbre".

"Está bien" – Lisa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – "sólo porque es tu boda".

"Aquí viene el primor" – murmuró Claudia.

Efectivamente, Matt Kent caminaba hacia ellas.

"Hola Matt" – dijo Lisa

"Hola ¿Interrumpo?" – sonrió galantemente. Claudia pateó a Lisa bajo la mesa.

"No, en lo absoluto. Matt, ella es la Comandante Claudia Grant".

"Por supuesto. La hermana de Vince Grant".

"Parece que tengo un hermanito famoso" – Claudia estrechó su mano y sonrió.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Lisa lo miró con curiosidad.

"Quiero mostrarte los diseños en los que he estado trabajando. Deseo saber tu opinión antes de presentárselos al Doctor Lang".

"¡Claro¡No hay problema!" – Lisa se levantó y miró a Claudia –"Cosas de trabajo, amiga. Hablaremos luego".

"De eso puedes estar segura" – dijo Claudia sugestivamente.

Lisa y Matt se dirigieron a la salida. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron cara a cara con Rick y Max. Lisa contuvo el aliento.

"Capitana Hayes" – saludó Max – "¿Cómo est�?"

"Bien, Max. ¿Cómo esta la princesita?"

"¡Hermosa¡Y ya camina!"

"¡Oh, Dios¡Los debe tener muy ocupados!"

"Ni que lo diga" – Max miró al recién llegado – "Hola, soy Max Sterling".

"¿Dónde están mis modales?" – Lisa tragó con dificultad – "Matt, él es el Comandante Max Sterling".

"Mucho gusto Comandante" – Matt estrechó su mano – "he escuchado que tiene una hermosa familia".

"Y yo soy Rick Hunter" – todos volvieron sus rostros hacia él.

"Sí, también he oído sobre usted" – dijo Matt distante.

A Rick no le agradó nada su comentario.

"Bueno, fue agradable verlos. Tenemos que irnos" – Lisa haló la chaqueta de Matt.

"Adiós, Capitana. Adiós Matt".

"Adiós, Max".

La mirada de Rick los siguió mientras Lisa y Matt abandonaban el lugar.

"No me agrada".

"¿Qué?" – Max lo miró confundido.

"Le gusta Lisa. Puedo verlo en sus ojos".

"¿Y que hay de malo en eso? Es una mujer muy bella".

"�¿Qué hay de malo¡Lisa es mía, eso es lo que está mal!"

Max rió y palmeó su espalda.

"¿No estás siendo un poco chauvinista?"

"Espero que ese niño no…"

"¿Qué¿Vaya tras Lisa? Ella es una mujer libre, Rick".

"No, no lo es".

"¡Ja! Así que ahora estás celoso. Creo que es tiempo que pruebes algo de tu propia medicina".

"Max…" - dijo Rick amenazante.

"Será mejor que hagas algo al respecto, jefe".

* * *

Claudia preparaba la cena cuando Rick llegó. Roy le abrió la puerta y los dos caminaron hacia la cocina.

"¡Hola Rick¿Qué traes ahí?"

"Un pay de manzana" – se sentó sobre un banco – "algo huele delicioso".

"Claudia esta cocinando su famoso roastbeef como regalo de despedida" – dijo Roy.

"¿Regalo de despedida?" – Rick levantó una ceja.

"Dormiré contigo las siguientes dos noches, hermanito" – Roy pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rick.

"¿Por qué?" – dijo Rick poco entusiasta.

"Lo quiero fuera de esta casa antes de la boda" – explicó Claudia.

"¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidé".

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Ricky. Como en los viejos tiempos".

Rick lo golpeó con su codo.

"¡No me llames así!"

"¡Que mal carácter¿Qué te está molestando?" – Roy lo miró sospechosamente.

"¿Conocen a un tipo llamado Matt?"

"No me suena" – dijo Roy.

"Te hablé sobre él, cariño" – Claudia lo miró con agudeza – "Es el nuevo chico que trabaja con Lisa".

"¡Oh¡_Ese_ chico! He escuchado que es un genio".

"¿Un genio?" – Rick lo miró airado.

"Trabaja con Lang. Es un cerebrito" – Claudia suspiró – "y es en verdad apuesto… no te ofendas, mi amor".

"No hay problema" – Roy se encogió de hombros – "¿Por qué pones esa cara, Rick?"

"Hoy lo conocí. Estaba con Lisa y no me cayó nada bien".

"¿Por qué?" – dijo Claudia recargándose sobre la barra.

"Me pareció… arrogante".

La pareja se miró mutuamente antes de romper en carcajadas.

"¿De qué se ríen?" – dijo Rick desconcertado.

"¡De ti¡Estás celoso!"

"¡No es verdad! Es un chiquillo…"

"¡Igual que tú!" – Roy revolvió el cabello de Rick como si fuera un niñito.

"Ese tipo estaba embobado mirando a Lisa, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras…"

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"No me gusta" – se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, será mejor que pienses qué es lo que vas a hacer porque Lisa piensa invitarlo a la boda".

* * *

Horas después, Rick se movía de un lado a otro sobre su cama.

"Deja de moverte" – masculló Roy.

Rick observó a su hermano mayor.

"No puedo dormir contigo a mi lado, bobo".

"¡Que pena! Pero yo no dormiré en el sofá. Es demasiado pequeño".

"Bien, pues yo tampoco lo haré. Pasé más de un mes ahí por culpa de Minmei".

"Justamente por eso ya deberías haberte acostumbrado" – Roy haló las cobijas.

"¡Oye!" – protestó Rick.

Rick las haló de vuelta. Roy volvió a halar con todas sus fuerzas, y Rick se cayó de la cama. El rubio piloto se acercó hasta su hermanito y lo miró desde la orilla del colchón, bastante divertido.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Rick se levantó enfadado.

"¿Por qué no sales a pasear un rato, Rick? Ve a resolver lo que te esta molestando".

"¡Cállate, Roy!"

"¡Eres tan inmaduro!"

Rick lo golpeó con una almohada sobre la cabeza antes de ponerse su traje de correr.

* * *

Rick se detuvo frente a la casa de Lisa como si fuera un espía. Ella había cerrado las cortinas pero aún estaba despierta ya que podía ver su sombra a través de la ventana. Respirando profundamente, caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre.

"¡Rick¿Qué haces aquí¿Es una emergencia? Nadie me ha llamado".

"Tranquilízate, Lisa. Yo sólo… vi las luces encendidas" – talló la punta de su tenis en el piso – "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Es muy tarde, Rick".

"Por favor, Lisa".

Sus ojos azules encontraron sus pupilas verdes… y Lisa no pudo decir que no. Abrió la puerta por completo y se hizo a un lado. Rick entró hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora, Lisa?"

"Sabes que sufro de insomnio".

"Jamás lo padeciste cuando estabas conmigo".

Lisa frunció el entrecejo.

"Lo que dijiste no fue muy apropiado, Rick".

"Lo siento. Únicamente quería dejar las cosas claras".

"¿Qué haces aquí, Rick?"

"Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, Lisa".

"¿Ahora que Minmei se fue de tu vida¡Qué conveniente!"

"Sabes que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Minmei me dijo que habló contigo".

"Sí, lo hizo, pero eso no tiene importancia".

"¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos, Lisa? Yo te amo".

"Rick, basta".

"Lisa, intentémoslo de nuevo".

"No" – se puso de pie.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me lastimaste".

"¿Te lastimé?"

"Lo único que sé es que me enamoré de ti y salí lastimada. Luego, tu te enamoraste de mí ¡Y aún así volví a salir lastimada! No voy a volver a pasar por todo eso".

"Esta vez será diferente, mi amor".

"No habrá _esta vez_. De ningún modo".

Decidido a convencerla, Rick la tomó entre sus brazos.

"No digas que no, Lisa" – dijo con su rostro a centímetros de ella.

"No te atrevas".

Se atrevió. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Lisa, presionando con fuerza. La sintió resistirse pero no la soltó.

Lisa sintió escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¡Santo cielo! La estaba besando después de tanto tiempo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear.

Rick se dio cuenta y la sujetó cerca de su cuerpo. Disminuyó la fuerza del contacto y empezó a besarla delicadamente, mordiendo, jugando con su labio inferior.

"Rick, detente" – susurró Lisa girando el rostro.

"Lisa, nos merecemos otra oportunidad" – acarició su cabello.

"Por favor vete, Rick" – lo apartó de ella – "esta conversación ha terminado".

"Si tú lo dices…pero eso no significa que me daré por vencido".

"Perderás tu tiempo".

"Recuperarte no será perder el tiempo" – dijo antes de salir de la casa.

* * *

Lisa entró a la nave la mañana siguiente para encontrarse con una sonriente tripulación.

"¿Qué les pasa?"

La gente a bordo del SDF-2 no la conocía lo suficiente para decírselo en voz alta, así que únicamente sonrieron. Lisa los ignoró y abrió la puerta de su oficina para hallar al menos una docena de arreglos florales.

"¿Qué es esto?" – se volvió hacia la secretaria – "¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Nadie tiene acceso".

"El camión estaba esperando en la entrada y nosotros las trajimos" – sonrió la joven – "¿No son hermosas?"

"Mucho" – Lisa se detuvo en cada arreglo buscando una tarjeta y la halló en último ramo. Era de Rick.

_No me rendiré, cielo._

_Te necesito. Te quiero. Te amo_

_Rick._

"_¿Piensa que puede comprarme con flores¡Ja!"_

* * *

Esa mañana, Rick se encontraba patrullando. El cielo era azul y el sol resplandecía maravillosamente. De nuevo, sobrevoló por el campo de flores silvestres que había descubierto meses atrás, donde deseó haber traído a Lisa.

"_Me pregunto si le habrán gustado las flores"._

No se iba a dar por vencido. No importaba lo testaruda que fuera Lisa, él podía ser igual de obstinado. Ella aún lo amaba; lo sintió en ese fugaz momento cuando Lisa correspondió a su beso con timidez. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle además de que sentía mucho lo sucedido… sólo que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Recordó a Minmei con su pequeña barriga… una vida crecía dentro de ella. Un nuevo ser en medio de toda la violencia y el horror que habían visto y vivido en todo este tiempo. Por un breve instante se preguntó cómo sería tener un hijo propio con Lisa, y sonrió.

* * *

"¿Capitana Hayes, esta usted aquí?"

Lisa se apartó de la computadora.

"Hola, Matt".

"Parece que alguien trata de agradarla" – señaló hacia las flores.

"Así parece. ¿Qué dijo Lang sobre tus diseños?"

"Le gustaron…"

"¡Genial!"

"Pero luego me explicó mil y un formas de cómo hacerlo mejor" – dijo con cara compungida.

"No lo tomes así, Matt" – le sonrió para reconfortarlo – "Lang es bastante exigente".

"Ya me di cuenta…Capitana Hayes, no quiero parecer muy atrevido pero¿me preguntaba si le gustaría cenar conmigo?"

"¿Cenar contigo?" – abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – "No creo que sea…"

"Es sólo una cena, Capitana. Ver�, soy nuevo en la ciudad y paso tantas horas en el SDF-2 que no conozco a nadie además de usted, el Doctor Lang y Gloval. Es muy aburrido comer a solas".

"Comprendo. Sé lo que se siente ser el nuevo".

"Entonces¿cenará conmigo?" – esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza.

"Seguro. Conozco un sitio muy agradable no muy lejos de la Base".

"¡Fantástico!"

Lisa consultó su reloj.

"¿Nos vamos? Son más de las siete".

"Por supuesto".

* * *

"¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo, Capitán Hunter?" – preguntó el técnico.

"Excelente" – Rick saltó de la cabina y se quitó el casco.

"El Capitán Fokker lo esta buscando. Me pidió decirle que lo esperaría en la sala de descanso".

"Gracias".

Rick entró salón y encontró a Roy mirando la televisión.

"¿Qué pasa, Roy?"

"Necesito quejarme con alguien" – puso la frente sobre la mesa – "¡No puedo seguir con este trabajo de escritorio ni un minuto más¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"

"¡Cálmate, Roy¡Volverás a volar después de la luna de miel!" – Rick palmeó su cabeza.

"¡Sí no me quitan este yeso para entonces, yo mismo lo haré!"

"Creo que estas muy nervioso. Sólo te falta un día más, Roy".

"¡Lo sé!" – sonrió – "¿Dime cómo te fue con Lisa?"

"Me dijo que no quería nada conmigo".

"¿Y¿Te diste por vencido?"

"No, le envié flores".

"¿Flores?" – lo golpeó en el brazo – "¿Flores¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Después de lo que hiciste, las flores no te llevarán a ningún lado. Tienes que darle pequeños objetos¿sabías, joyas, broches, aretes, recuerdos…"

"¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con Claudia?"

"¿Funcionó, no es así?"

"No sé si… ¡No puede ser!" – exclamó mirando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué?" – Roy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reír.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" – golpeó palmeó su frente.

Ahí estaban…las mujeres de la tripulación estaban abandonando la fortaleza con las flores en las manos.

"¡Te dije que no funcionaría!"

"¡No puede ser¡Pero ya ver�! Mañana le mandaré dos docenas".

"Deberías intentar con las joyas".

Rick se quedó boquiabierto y apuntó con su dedo. Era Lisa y Matt saliendo del inmueble.

* * *

Las dos docenas de flores aparecieron en el SDF-2 y nuevamente Lisa se las regaló a la tripulación. ¡Rick seguía sin poder creerlo! Y para empeorarlo todo, las chicas le guiñaban un ojo y los hombres lo hacían el blanco de sus burlas.

"Te advertí que las flores no eran suficiente" – dijo Roy.

"¡Estoy gastando una fortuna en ellas y Lisa las regala!" – se quejó Rick.

"Creo que debe cambiar su estrategia, jefe" – Max lo palmeó en el hombro.

Los tres hombres se encontraban sentados en la sala de Rick, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo chatarra para celebrar la última noche "libre" de Roy.

"Tal vez deberías darte por vencido, Rick" – dijo Roy – "Lamento decirte esto pero Claudia me dijo que Lisa se la pasó muy bien cenando con Matt".

"¡Ah¿Ese chico que conocimos? Parece buena persona" – sonrió Max.

"Tienen mucho en común" – añadió Roy

Rick sintió la urgencia de golpearlos a ambos. Bebió bruscamente de la botella.

"Es muy joven para ella. No pueden tener nada en común".

"Es de tu edad, Hunter y tú tienes mucho en común con Lisa".

"Soy muy maduro para mi edad" – dijo sin modestia.

Max y Roy rompieron a reír.

"¡Sí, claro!"

"¡Es en serio! Además, estoy en la milicia. Soy un piloto, sé sobre combates, sobre estrategias… ¿Qué sabe ese tipo? Es solamente un ingeniero".

"Un ingeniero que tiene acceso a Lisa las veinticuatro horas del día".

"¡No me estás ayudando, Roy! Lo único que intento hacer es recuperarla y no sé cómo".

"Dale tiempo" – sugirió Max.

"¡No puedo darle tiempo!" – Rick sacudió la cabeza – "Ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado".

"Por tu culpa" – dijo Roy sin preámbulos.

"No necesito que me lo recuerdes" – masculló Rick mirando a Roy, irritado.

"Tranquilízate, Rick. Brindemos en nombre del amor" – Max levantó la botella.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" – Rick descansó su cabeza sobre el sofá.

"Humillarte hasta que diga que sí" – sugirió Roy.

"¡Y si eso no funciona… sigue intentándolo!" – dijo Max.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Claudia, Lisa, Miriya, Vanessa, Kim, Sammie y la pequeña Dana se reunían en el centro de la sala con sus bolsas de dormir.

"Esto me recuerda a las fiestas de pijamas que solía tener cuando era niña" – dijo Sammie.

"Aún eres una niña" – bromeó Vanessa. Sammie le mostró la lengua a su amiga.

"Y bien¿qué se siente saber que mañana será la señora de Roy Fokker?"

"Querrás decir la señora Grant-Fokker" – corrigió Claudia entrando a la sala con platos y cucharas en las manos mientras Lisa llevaba el helado.

"¿No piensa tomar únicamente su apellido?" – preguntó Sammie – "Siempre me ha parecido muy romántico ser la señora _de alguien_".

"Miriya, por ejemplo" – dijo Kim – "ella es Miriya Sterling".

"Sí, lo soy. Me gusta el apellido de mi esposo" – alimentó a Dana con una cucharada de helado.

"Pudiste haber conservado el tuyo" – dijo Claudia, sonriendo – "Dinos Lisa¿cuál escogerás¿Señora Hayes-Hunter o señora Hunter?"

"¿Qu-Qué?" – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida – "nunca he pensado en eso".

"Como si nunca hubiera escrito el apellido del Comandante junto al suyo" – bromeó Sammie.

"Quieres decir, del Capitán" – dijo Lisa llena de orgullo.

Todas las mujeres rieron. Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza, tomó a Dana entre sus brazos.

"Tú no te vas a reír de mí¿verdad?" – Dana rió.

"¿Es cierto que ha estado cenando con el nuevo primor del SDF-2?" – preguntó Kim.

"Si te refieres a Matt, sí es cierto. Es chico muy amable".

"He escuchado que quizás él está enamorado de usted" – dijo Vanessa.

"Son sólo rumores. Ayer platicamos amenamente y me dijo que le recordaba a su hermana".

"¿Su hermana?"

"Ella tenía ojos verdes como los míos. Matt me dijo que murió durante el ataque de Dolza".

"¡Pobre¿Necesita que lo consuelen?"

"¡Sammie!" – la reprendió Lisa – "¿No tienes novio?"

"Solamente preguntaba…"

"Tiene una novia que lo espera en Nueva Ciudad Pórtland. Esta planeando casarse con ella el año que viene".

"¡Que tierno!"

"¿Vendrá mañana a la boda?" – preguntó Claudia.

"Sí, y me dijo que te diera las gracias por la invitación".

"¿Irá a la boda?" – preguntó Kim desconcertada.

"Al Capitán Hunter no le agradará eso" – dijo Miriya.

"No… grada…" - dijo Dana.

Las mujeres miraron al bebé. Algunas veces pareciera como si entendiera todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Miriya?" – inquirió Lisa.

"Rick ha estado hablando con Max. Él piensa que ese hombre esta interesado en usted".

Vanessa, Kim y Sammie aplaudieron entusiastas.

"¡Está celoso!"

"Tonterías" – sacudió Lisa la cabeza.

"Él te ama, Lisa" – Miriya la observó – "¿Tú no?"

"Yo…"

"No hay por qué avergonzarse si aún lo ama" – dijo Vanessa – "aunque se haya comportado como un tonto".

"Los hombres son idiotas, Lisa" – dijo Sammie – "dale otra oportunidad".

"Ick… Ick…" - Dana aplaudió.

Una vez más todas miraron al bebé. Miriya sonrió.

"Dejemos en paz a Lisa" – Claudia mostró sus manos – "¿Quién me hará la manicura?"

* * *

Fue después de medianoche cuando Claudia oyó a alguien golpear su ventana. Abrió los ojos, se levantó y caminó hacia allá. Al levantar las cortinas, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Roy.

"¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?" – preguntó después de abrir la ventana.

"Necesitaba verte. ¿Te importaría salir un momento?"

"¿Sucede algo, Roy?"

"Por favor, sal".

"Está bien. Te veré en el portal de la entrada".

"No, probablemente despertarás a las chicas. Sal por aquí".

"¿Por la ventana?"

"Yo te atrapo" – le dijo sonriente.

Claudia lo miró dudosa pero finalmente saltó por la ventana. Roy la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Roy¿Te estás arrepintiendo…?"

"En lo absoluto" – bazuqueó su cuello para calmarla –"solo te extrañaba".

"Yo también te extraño" – acarició Claudia su mejilla – "por un momento pensé que ya no te querías casar".

"De ninguna manera. He estado separado de ti por dos días y ya me siento vacío".

"¿Supongo que la comida de Rick es realmente mala, no?"

Roy sonrió y besó su nariz.

"Nadie cocina como tú, es verdad, pero es más que eso. Te necesito, te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Roy" – lo besó suavemente en los labios.

"Te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerte feliz, Claudia. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos… no importa que…" – sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Yo te prometo que mi amor será sólo para ti, por siempre y para siempre… no importa que".

"¿Incluirás tu ensalada de piña?" – le guiñó un ojo.

"No serías Roy Fokker sin ella…"

Roy la silenció con un tierno beso. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acarició su cabello. Cuando se apartaron el uno del otro, ambos mostraban lágrimas en sus ojos y sonreían.

"Creo que deberías cortarte el cabello antes de la boda".

"¿Mi cabello?" – la miró aterrorizado – "¡Ni lo sueñes! Nosotros los pilotos no nos cortamos el cabello".

"Ustedes los pilotos no dan otra cosa que problemas" – sonrió – "¿Le dijiste a tu hermano que se apresurara para recuperar a Lisa?"

"Lo está intentando, Claudia."

"¿Con flores?"

"Le dije que le diera pequeños obsequios".

"¿Le recomiendas tu técnica?" – puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"¿Funcionó, o no?" – Roy sonrió con arrogancia antes atraer a Claudia junto a él para besarla apasionadamente.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

Siguiente capítulo: _La boda de Roy y Claudia._


	15. Cap 15

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capitulo XV**

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el Auditorio que fue convertido en un gran salón de fiestas debido a la ocasión tan especial. Las decoraciones colgaban de pared a pared así como las campanas de papel y los cientos de globos. Las mesas fueron adornadas con manteles de color pastel y arreglos florales. Minmei se vistió como toda una profesional en un traje color pastel y dando sus últimas indicaciones a los camareros y anfitriones.

Lynn Kyle miraba a su prometida con una sonrisa dibujándose en su atractivo rostro. Tenía que admitir que la maternidad le daba un brillo especial. También le impresionó que tomara sus obligaciones como coordinadora de bodas tan seriamente. Ella y los camareros estaban agrupados en un círculo, rezando porque todo saliera bien. Al finalizar, todos unieron sus manos y Minmei exclamó "¡Hora del show!". Todos corrieron a sus posiciones mientras la cantante daba indicaciones de último momento a través de su micrófono. Se aproximó a ella por la espalda y la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura. Minmei lo miró y besó su mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a Kyle; normalmente ella lo habría empujado para alejarlo.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" – se quitó al micrófono para acomodar su cabello.

"Puedo verlo. Tus mejillas están sonrojadas. ¿No le hará mal al bebé?"

"No lo creo…estoy segura que la felicidad es buena".

"¿Estás lista para cantar? No lo has hecho últimamente".

"¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Canté mal anoche durante el ensayo?" – lo miró preocupada.

"No quise decir eso Minmei. Es sólo que no has pisado un escenario en mucho tiempo".

"No te preocupes… y aunque sea _su _canción, yo cantaré para ti".

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad"– tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente.

* * *

"No logro acomodar este lazo" – se quejó Roy.

"Cálmate" – Rick acudió en su ayuda – "¡Ya est�!"

"Gracias" – se miró en el espejo – "tengo que admitir que luzco deslumbrante".

"Ojalá que Claudia piense lo mismo. En mi opinión, pareces un mesero".

"¡Ja, ja! No es gracioso, Rick" – dijo sujetando torpemente las mancuernillas.

"Yo lo haré. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso, Roy".

"¡No puedo evitarlo¡Me voy a casar!"

"¿Y? Han estado viviendo juntos durante mucho tiempo…"

"No es lo mismo. Me convertiré en esposo, y si tengo suerte en padre… ¿Qué pasa si no estoy preparado para eso?"

"Lo harás bien. Tú fuiste el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido. Yo diría que ya tienes bastante entrenamiento" – Rick palmeó su hombro – "¿No resulté tan malo, o sí?"

"Sólo en cuestión de mujeres" – bromeó Roy.

"No puedo negártelo… realmente lo eché a perder… y no sé como arreglarlo".

"¿Eres un hombre, o no, si quieres a una mujer, debes de estar preparado para ir por ella" (1).

"Me pidió alejarme y no quiero herir sus sentimientos, Roy".

"No te agotes tanto tratando de no lastimarla. Si en verdad la amas, debes de tener el valor para hacerla tuya por la fuerza, si es necesario" (2).

"¿Por la fuerza¡Me mandará a la cárcel!" – sonrió Rick.

"¿Y no lo valdría?" – Roy sonrió de vuelta.

"De todas formas, hoy es tu día, amigo, así que concentrémonos en hacer que te veas _medianamente _presentable… algo de gel para el cabello servirá".

"¿Gel¡Nunca!" – Roy retrocedió – "¡Deja mi cabello en paz!"

"Claudia quiere que se vean tus ojos".

"¿Ella dijo eso?"

"En realidad, me _ordenó_ hacer algo al respecto".

"¡Oh, cielos!" – miró a Rick desconsolado – "De acuerdo…"

"Claudia se pondrá muy feliz".

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Rick tenía gel en las manos y las pasaba por entre el cabello de Roy cuando escucharon la voz de Gloval. Ambos se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron respetuosamente.

"Descansen, caballeros" – sonrió – "no estoy aquí como su superior, sino como su amigo".

"Es un honor, señor" – Roy se sentó de nuevo para permitirle a Rick terminar con su trabajo.

"Veo que encontró una segunda carrera, Capitán Hunter" – bromeó Gloval.

Rick se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello.

"¡Señor, sí señor!"

Gloval rió con la respuesta de Rick y se volvió hacia Roy.

"Nos hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo¿no es así, hijo?"

"Mucho, señor".

"Eras un chiquillo rebelde cuando te conocí, Roy. Todo mundo pensó que jamás lo lograrías¡pero te encargaste de probarles lo contrario! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Roy y quiero que sepas el RDF no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti".

"Gracias, señor. Ha sido un placer servir bajo sus órdenes".

"Quiero desearte lo mejor con Claudia. Hoy te llevas a una de _mis niñas_, y espero que la trates como se lo merece".

"No lo dude, Capitán Gloval. La adoro".

"Me alegra escucharlo. No me gusta que ninguna de ellas salga lastimada…" - se puso de pie – "regresaré a mi lugar antes de que la señorita Minmei empiece a ponerse nerviosa".

"¿Estaba tratando de decirme algo?" – Rick arqueó una ceja cuando Gloval se marchó.

"Si te queda el guante…"- sonrió Roy.

* * *

En otra habitación, Lisa colocaba la tiara en la cabeza de Claudia, y sonreía satisfecha.

"Luces como una princesa".

"Más bien, como una reina" – sonrió Claudia traviesamente.

"El Capitán Fokker va a ser un hombre muy feliz. El vestido luce fantástico en ti".

Claudia escogió un vestido con tirantes finos, sencillo, con encaje por encima. El vestido había pertenecido a su madre y siempre lo guardó en un viejo baúl de madera. Ahora, observando su reflejo en el espejo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué tienes?" – Lisa le alcanzó un pañuelo.

"Estaba pensando en mis padres. A mi mamá le hubiera encantado presenciar este día".

"Estoy segura que te observa desde allá arriba" – sonrió Lisa.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto".

Un discreto golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. El rostro de Vince apareció en el umbral.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, hermanito. ¿Dime qué te parece?"

Vince miró a su hermana.

"¡Estás preciosa!"

"Gracias".

"Tú también te ves muy bien, Lisa".

"Gracias, Vince".

"¿Lista Clau? Parece que Roy esta muy nervioso".

"Entonces, aguardemos otros cinco minutos…"

* * *

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" – susurró Roy halando el cuello de su camisa – "¿Habrá cambiado de opinión, Rick?"

"Es tradicional que la novia llegue tarde… así que deja de molestar".

"¿Tienes los anillos?"

"¿Anillos¿Cuáles anillos?"

"�¿Qué!"

"¡Es broma, Roy!"

"Tú, pedazo de…"

La pelea de Roy fue interrumpida por las primeras notas de la Marcha Nupcial. La puerta al final del corredor se abrió para mostrar a Miriya y a Max empujando un cochecito de color rojo con Dana en su interior. La bebé arrojaba pétalos de rosas fuera del carrito y sobre el pasillo.

Detrás de ellos iba Lisa. Cargaba un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos que hacía juego con su vestido lavanda de seda en cuello V. Su cabello estaba recogido a la mitad, con sólo un par de rizos traviesos resbalando suavemente por su espalda.

Rick parpadeó dos veces cuando la vio entrar y trató de atrapar su mirada, pero ella la desvió. La siguió con los ojos hasta que tomó su lugar como dama de honor.

Claudia entró del brazo de su hermano. Roy la vio y sonrió en grande mostrando todos sus dientes. La novia le guiñó un ojo y caminó lentamente hasta el altar como Minmei le había enseñado. Cuando Claudia estuvo a su alcance, Roy estrechó la mano de Vince.

"¡Cuídala mucho Fokker!"

"Será un placer" – dijo Roy feliz.

La pareja se tomó de las manos y se volvieron hacia el ministro. Claudia le entregó el ramo a Lisa.

"¿Podemos comenzar?"

"¡Señor, sí señor!" – respondieron los novios ocasionando la risa de los presentes.

"Bueno, puedo ver que han sido rigurosamente entrenados" – respondió el ministro con franqueza.

"¿Por qué no nos declara marido y mujer¡No puedo esperar para llevármela a casa!" – dijo Roy con picardía.

"¡Oh, basta!" – Claudia se sonrojó. Los invitados rieron nuevamente.

"Está bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Queridos hermanos…"

Lisa escuchaba las palabras del ministro y los votos que la pareja se pronunciaba mutuamente. Pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse y tragó con aspereza para detener las lágrimas. Para empeorar las cosas, Rick no dejaba de mirarla. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

"Te amo…" – dijo Rick con los labios. Lisa se volvió hacia Claudia rápidamente.

Rick podía sentir su corazón latir con violencia dentro de su pecho. ¡Eso era lo que él deseaba¡Casarse con Lisa, recordó el anillo y todo el discurso que había preparado para ella a su regreso del espacio… y cómo todo se había ido por el caño.

"_¿Por qué no puedes creer que te amo?" – se preguntó Rick._

"¡Rick!" – Roy sacudió su hombro para llamar su atención – "¡El anillo, Rick!"

"Está en la mesita de noche…" - balbuceó el piloto.

"¿De qué hablas?" – masculló Roy – "¡_Mis_ anillos!"

"¡Lo siento!" – se sonrojó y se los entregó a Roy.

La pareja los colocó en sus respectivos dedos.

"Y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Damas y caballeros¡el señor y la señora Fokker!"

El salón entero estalló en aplausos y exclamaciones mientras Roy besaba a la novia, arqueando su espalda al estilo Hollywood. Claudia sostuvo la tiara en su lugar y rió sobre sus labios.

* * *

Al fondo del salón, Minmei lloraba sin poder contenerse al tiempo que Kyle abrazaba.

"¿Por qué lloras, Mimi?"

"Las bodas siempre me hacen llorar" – sollozó – "son tan hermosas".

"La nuestra será más hermosa" – dijo Kyle con naturalidad.

"¿La nuestra?" – los ojos de Minmei resplandecieron – "Lynn Kyle¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?"

"Sé que no es el tipo de proposición con la que soñaste pero…"

"¡Sin peros¡Es maravilloso!" – lanzó los brazos a su cuello – "¡Pídemelo!"

"Lynn Minmei¿te casarías conmigo?"

"¡Sí, sí y sí!"

Kyle tomó su mano y puso un anillo de zafiros en su dedo.

"Para que haga juego con el color de tus ojos" – explicó el pacifista

"¡Te amo!" – lo besó antes de hablar por el micrófono – "Comiencen a servir las bebidas".

"Tienes que cambiarte, Mimi. ¡Es hora del espectáculo!"

"Lo sé" – le pasó el micrófono – "¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo por un rato?"

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Mimi".

Ella le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas.

* * *

El brillo de las luces disminuyó cuando Minmei llegó hasta el centro del escenario. Se había cambiado de ropa y lucía un brillante vestido color turquesa de corte imperial que revelaba su embarazo. Un par de carraspeos se escucharon en el salón.

"Hola amigos" – sonrió Minmei – "me siento muy honrada de estar aquí esta noche y acompañarlos en la celebración de este matrimonio. Sólo puedo desearles felicidad ahora y para siempre".

La cantante miró a Roy y Claudia, ellos correspondieron su sonrisa. Minmei aclaró su garganta antes de estirar el frente de su vestido.

"Como ya lo notaron, pronto seré mamá y he decidido retirarme por un tiempo, sin embargo me gustaría cantarles esta canción en especial a la pareja de esta noche, antes de dejar el escenario".

"¡Minmei¡No nos dejes!" – gritó una voz. La joven sonrió.

"¡Lo siento, amigo, pero gracias por su apoyo durante todos estos años, en especial a Rick Hunter".

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el piloto.

"He dicho en numerosas ocasiones que Rick es mi mejor amigo, pero es más que eso, es como un hermano. Me salvó ese día en la Isla Macross y es gracias a él que estoy aquí".

"¡Te extrañaremos, Minmei…!"

"Claudia, Roy me dijo que ésta es su canción preferida. Espero que les guste".

_Por todos los momentos que estuviste a mi lado  
Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver  
Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida  
Por todos lo malo que convertiste en bueno  
Por cada sueño que has hecho realidad  
Por todo el amor que encuentro en ti  
Estaré siempre agradecido, mi amor  
Tú fuiste quien estuvo a mi lado  
Quien nunca me dejó caer  
Tú eres quien pudo ver a través de mí, a través de todo._

Claudia miró a Roy con sorpresa. El rubio besó su mejilla y le ofreció su mano. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y bailaron la primer melodía.

"Lo recordaste, Roy…"

"Era la canción que tocaban la primera vez que bailamos".

"En Wyoming".

La pareja se besó tiernamente mientras todos aplaudían. Minmei siguió cantando y suavemente balanceó sus caderas. Luego de unos momentos, la chica alentó a los demás para acompañar a los novios. Rick vio la oportunidad y sujetó la mano de Lisa.

"No" – se soltó la mujer.

"Es la tradición. No puedes decir que no, además se lo prometiste a Claudia".

Dudosa, se puso de pie y Rick la tomó entre sus brazos. Minmei continuó la canción.

_Estuviste siempre para mi  
El dulce viento que me sostuvo  
Una luz en la oscuridad me trajo tu amor a mi vida.  
Tu has sido la inspiración  
En la mentira, tu fuiste la verdad  
Mi mundo es un mejor lugar por ti  
Tú eres quien pudo ver a través de mí, a través de todo._

"Lisa, yo…"

"Ni siquiera lo intente, Comandante".

"Es Capitán Hunter" – replicó con un brillo en sus ojos – "¿No puedes perdonarme?"

"Te perdono, Rick. Es sólo que no quiero estar contigo otra vez".

"No puedes hablar en serio…"

Roy y Claudia giraron junto a sus amigos y les guiñaron un ojo. Rick y Lisa apenas sonrieron. Minmei le mostró a Rick discretamente su pulgar levantado.

_Tú viste lo mejor que hay en mí  
Me impulsaste para levantarme  
Me diste fe porque creías  
Soy todo lo que soy  
porque tu me amas…(3)_

La voz de Minmei se desvaneció y toda la multitud aplaudió. La cantante les lanzó besos antes de dejar el escenario. La feliz pareja tomó asiento de nuevo en la mesa de honor. Lisa le agradeció a Rick y caminó hasta su mesa donde el terrible Trío se encontraba sentado junto a Matt.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" – preguntó Lisa desconcertada mientras veía llorar a los tres Zentraedi.

"Están tristes por el retiro de Minmei" – Kim giró sus ojos.

"Ah…" – Lisa sonrió a Matt – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias. Lang en realidad fue muy amable hoy".

"Me alegro…" – se sentó junto a él.

Al otro lado del salón, Rick observaba a Lisa y a Matt. Max siguió su mirada y dejó escapar un breve silbido.

"La competencia esta aquí¿verdad?"

"Un hombre atractivo" – dijo Miriya – "No tanto como tú, Max pero no esta nada mal" – besó su mejilla.

"Ick… Ick…" - Dana alzaba sus brazos hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasa, Dana?" – Rick la levantó y le sonrió.

"Ir… Lisa…"

"¿Ir Lisa?" – arqueó una ceja.

"Ick… Lisa… Ick… Lisa" – aplaudía Dana entusiasmada.

"Creo que su princesa esta tratando de decirme algo" – les sonrió a Max y Miriya.

"El amor es más fuerte que el orgullo" – dijo Miriya – "mírame a mí".

"Ve por ella, Rick" – lo apuró Max.

* * *

Eso fue lo que intentó hacer Rick el resto de la noche pero Lisa fue demasiado evasiva. Tan pronto como lo veía acercarse, tomaba la dirección contraria. Lisa se aseguró de mantenerse ocupada, tomando fotos, bailando con Roy, con Gloval, con Max, con cualquiera excepto Rick.

El piloto se sentía cada vez más frustrado y bebía demasiadas copas de champaña. Roy notó su mirada perdida y le pregunto si se sentía bien.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien. La mujer que amo esta con otro hombre, me ignora, prefiere bailar con Bron que conmigo… ¿Crees que tengo razón alguna para quejarme?"

Roy se rió antes de hablar.

"Tal vez es tiempo de que empieces a implorar…"

"¡Buena idea!" – exclamó antes de levantarse de su silla.

* * *

Las fotos del pastel de bodas fueron tomadas. Roy y Claudia se limpiaban el rostro de la crema batida que cada uno untó en el rostro del otro cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron.

"¿Qué sucede?" – inquirió Minmei a través del micrófono.

"Damas y caballeros…"

"¿Rick?" – se preguntó Minmei al escuchar su familiar tono de voz. Sujetó la mano de Kyle y lo buscó con la mirada.

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo el piloto?" – refunfuñó Kyle.

"Creo que está tratando de reconquistarla".

"Bueno, si canta como pilotea" – se burló Kyle.

"Lo hará bien" – dijo Minmei.

Ambos volvieron su atención hacia Rick.

"… esta canción se la dedico a la mujer que amo. Ella sabe quién es… ¡Caray! Todos sabemos quién es… ah, y perdonen mi forma de cantar pero esto es karaoke… al parecer nuestros padres lo disfrutaron mucho en su tiempo…"

Lisa quedó congelada en su asiento tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Rick a través de los altavoces. Gloval notó la cara de asombro de Lisa y contuvo su risa. Roy miró a Claudia divertido. El Trío sonrió emocionado. Max movió la cabeza con incredulidad cuando Rick apareció en el escenario.

"¡Ick¡Ick!" – balbuceó Dana en los brazos de su sonriente madre.

"¡Adelante!" – le dijo Rick al DJ.

Las primeras notas de una melodía techno-pop comenzaron a sonar. Rick movió las caderas de un lado a otro sosteniendo el micrófono con sus labios como si fuera un cono de helado.

_Tal vez no te traté  
tan bien como debía  
Tal vez no te amé  
tan frecuente como podía  
Pequeñas cosas que debí haber dicho y hecho  
Sólo que nunca tuve el tiempo  
Estuviste siempre en mi mente  
Estuviste siempre en mi mente _

Tal vez nunca te abracé  
en esos momentos tan solitarios  
Y creo que jamás te dije  
"Soy feliz que seas mía"  
Si te hice sentir la segunda mejor  
Siento tanto haber estado ciego  
Estuviste siempre en mi mente  
Estuviste siempre en mi mente  
Dime, dime que tu dulce amor no ha muerto  
Dame, Dame una oportunidad más  
para mantenerte satisfecha, satisfecha…(4)

La canción terminó y el salón permaneció quieto. Rick miró directamente a Lisa.

"Lo siento, Lisa" – se puso de rodillas – "dame otra oportunidad".

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Lisa.

"¿Lisa?"

¿Quién dijo su nombre? No tenía idea. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que salir de ahí.

"¡Lisa, espera!" – gritó Rick mientras Lisa escapaba de la mesa.

Los pilotos empezaron a silbar y a animar a Rick cuando este saltó del escenario para correr tras ella.

"¡Atrápala, amigo!" – gritó Roy entusiasmado.

* * *

Al otro extremo del salón, Minmei sonreía.

"¿De que te ríes?"

La joven miró a Kyle.

"No sabía que Rick pudiera cantar".

"¿Llamas a eso cantar?"

"Vamos. ¡Admítelo¡Es bueno¡Podría ser parte del coro!"

"Minmei…" - gruñó Kyle.

"¡Era broma!" – y lo abrazó.

_Continuará…_

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

(1) y (2): Dialogo de DYRL – derechos reservados de su autor.

(3) "Because you loved me" – letra y musica de Diane Warren – derechos reservados de su autor.

(4) "Always on my mind" – Thompson/James/ Christopher – derechos reservados de sus autores.


	16. Cap 16

_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH es marca registrada de Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc., sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**La Batalla del Amor"**

**Capitulo XVI**

Rick salió a la calle y buscó a Lisa. La mujer corría tan rápido como podía calle abajo mientras su cabello se agitaba sobre su espalda.

"¡Lisa!" – gritó Rick antes de correr tras ella.

Los dos corrían por las calles de la Nueva Ciudad Macross seguidos de las miradas curiosas de los habitantes. Era todo un espectáculo ver a estos dos adultos, elegantemente vestidos, huyendo el uno del otro como si estuvieran jugando.

"¡Lisa, espera!"

Ella miró hacia atrás…

"_¡Está tan cerca…!" – pensó alarmada._

Fue ahí cuando sucedió: el tacón de su zapato se quebró y la mujer se precipitó hacia el piso. Rick logró sujetarla por la cintura antes que cayera al suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó lleno de preocupación.

"¡No me toques!" – le contestó mientras se alejaba de él.

"¿Estás bien?" – repitió Rick.

"Sí, estoy bien. Ahora¿qué quieres¿por qué me estabas persiguiendo?"

"Quiero que respondas a la pregunta que te hice frente a toda la Base".

Lisa lo contempló con frialdad antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

"¿Adónde vas? Tenemos que hablar".

"No…"

Rick apretó los labios y recordó el discurso de Roy acerca de usar la fuerza si era necesario para conquistar a la mujer que deseaba…el piloto contó hasta diez y tomó una decisión.

"Oh, claro que vas a contestarme" – la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

Lisa lo miró incrédula mientras él detenía un taxi.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Rick?"

"Sube…" – ordenó Rick sin levantar la voz… pero amenazándola con la mirada.

"No…" _¿A quién cree que le esta hablando?_

"Como gustes…"

Rick levantó a Lisa en brazos y la empujó dentro de la parte trasera del auto. El piloto entró tras ella y le dio instrucciones al conductor.

"¿Qué haces!"

"Tenemos que hablar. Acabo de hacer el ridículo frente a toda la base y creo que al menos merezco una respuesta".

"No te pedí que hicieras eso y no quiero hablar contigo" – Lisa se enderezó sobre su asiento y se quitó los zapatos.

"Pero hablaremos…"

La Capitana Hayes contempló por unos instantes en saltar del automóvil pero reconsideró la idea al no querer parecer melodramática. Viajaron en silencio hasta la Base y después de permitirles el acceso, el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Rick. El hombre pagó al chofer y descendió del auto para ofrecerle su mano a Lisa.

"No voy a quedarme aquí" – dijo ignorando a Rick – "Chofer, por favor lléveme a…"

"¡Sí, lo harás!" – Rick la alcanzó y la haló del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!"

Rick no iba a darse por vencido y echó a Lisa sobre su hombro para cargarla mientras el conductor arqueaba una ceja.

"Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, más le vale tener una buena disculpa preparada, soldado" – dijo el taxista antes de alejarse.

Lisa se debatió en los brazos de Rick todo el camino hasta el umbral. Rick se las arregló para abrir la puerta de un puntapié antes de bajar a Lisa y cerrar la puerta con llave.

"¿Has perdido el juicio? Déjame salir, Rick".

"No hasta que hablemos".

"¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? Ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir".

"No lo entiendo" – se acercó a ella – "no sé por qué no puedes creerme… o perdonarme. Sé que he hecho muchas estupideces, y sé que te he lastimado ¡Pero lo siento¿No puedes darme otra oportunidad? Juró que te compensaré por todo".

"¡Rick, basta!"

"Te necesito, amor" – la tomó por los hombros – "¿No te das cuenta?"

"Es difícil de creer, Rick. ¡No ha habido más que tristeza en mi vida desde que te conocí!"

"¡Lo sé y lo siento¡Te extraño tanto!"

"Pues parece que te iba muy bien con la Señorita Macross".

"¡Olvídate de Minmei, Lisa! Ella no significada nada para mí".

"¿Ah, si? Me voy al espacio exterior y ¿Minmei se muda contigo?"

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro y se despejó el cabello del rostro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que no es más que una amiga?"

"No la vuelvas a ver".

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es mucho pedir, Rick?"

"Minmei es mi amiga, Lisa".

"No confío en ella".

"Bien, pues tendrás que confiar en mí".

Lisa lo apartó de su lado.

"¡A cada momento y en cada oportunidad que se te presenta, corres hacia ella, Rick!"

"No corro hacia ella, Lisa" – él intentó tomar sus manos pero Lisa no lo dejó.

"Entonces, ella corre hacia ti y tú la recibes con los brazos abiertos".

"¿No harías lo mismo por tus amigos?"

"¿No vas a renunciar a ella?" – los ojos de Lisa se humedecieron… _dime que lo harás…_

"Siempre estaré ahí cuando ella me necesite"

Lisa sintió su corazón quebrarse nuevamente.

"¡Como quieras, Rick¡Ya no me importa¡¿Es todo! Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte" – dijo con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

Rick entrecerró los ojos, furioso. Odiaba cuando ella lo trataba como un subordinado y la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

"¡No me hables así! Soy tu novio, Lisa, tu hombre no un soldado bajo tu mando".

La mujer lo miró incrédula… incluso Rick se sorprendió con sus palabras pero culpó a Roy por el machismo que estaba demostrando. Lisa se rió en su cara mientras lo empujaba para alejarse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – refunfuñó Rick.

"Tú lo eres. No eres mi novio desde hace tiempo" – sonrió burlonamente – "¡y mucho menos_ mi hombre… _es tan primitivo de tu parte decir eso!"

"Tú _eres_ mi mujer, Lisa".

"Era…"

"Aún lo eres" – susurró peligrosamente, apresándola contra la pared – "eres _mi_ mujer".

Lisa sintió el aliento de Rick sobre su rostro y su corazón empezó a latir sin control.

"Detente, Rick…" - intentó apartarse pero él la oprimió con su cuerpo varonil.

"¿Por qué eres tan necia?" – tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos para mirarla – "¿por qué no nos das otra oportunidad?"

Lisa contuvo la respiración llena de nerviosismo. Rick estaba tan cerca y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules escudriñaban los de ella tratando de penetrar su alma.

"Es demasiado tarde. No quiero volver contigo" – dijo en voz casi inaudible.

"¿En serio?" – los labios de Rick rozaron los femeninos.

"Basta…no tienes derecho…"

"Lo tengo, Lisa… tengo el derecho porque te amo y tú me amas… aunque lo niegues".

Rick llevó sus labios al cuello de Lisa para depositar suaves besos sobre la piel.

"No…"

"Nos pertenecemos, Lisa" – apartó la tira de su vestido para alcanzar su hombro y mordisquearlo– "lo sabes".

"Lo único que sé es que cada vez que estamos juntos pasa algo horrible. ¿No es esa una señal?"

"¿Una señal?"

"Una señal de que no debemos estar juntos".

"Debemos estar juntos, Lisa. ¿No lo sabes ya?"

"Rick…"

"¿Me amas, Lisa?"

"Yo…"

"Dime si estoy perdiendo mi tiempo".

"_No, no lo estás"_ – quería decir ella pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

"Ahora que lo pienso, en esta relación soy el único que ha dicho la palabra _amor_".

"_¿No lo recuerdas? El día que partí en el trasbordador…" – _pensó ella.

"¡Vamos, habla¡Dímelo!"

Ella no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras sencillamente se negaron a salir. Lisa bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

"No llores, Lisa" – murmuró acariciando su cabeza.

"Necesito… necesito tiempo…"

"¿Tiempo para decidir si me amas?" – el dolor era visible en su mirada.

"Sólo… tiempo…"

"El tiempo siempre está en nuestra contra, Lisa".

"Es un riesgo que debo correr".

"Soy un piloto de combate, Lisa".

"Lo sé".

Rick la soltó desilusionado.

"Como quieras, Lisa".

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón y miró dentro de los ojos azules que significaban su mundo entero.

"Quisiera poder decirte algo diferente, Rick".

"No te preocupes…"

Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Rick aclaró su garganta y fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Lisa?"

"No, me iré sola. Estaré bien".

"Eso no sería muy caballeroso".

"Prefiero caminar sola. Buenas noches, Rick".

"Si así lo deseas, Lisa… adiós".

* * *

Lisa se dejó caer sobre su cama.

"_Me dijo adiós…"_

Sus palabras la atormentaban. Ella le había pedido tiempo y él había dicho adiós. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sobre su almohada, el rimel manchando la funda. Se escuchó a sí misma sollozar y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado así.

"_Desde la muerte de Riber…"_

Sí, había llorado cuando su padre murió en Alaska pero el dolor de perder a "un hombre especial, un hombre muy querido" era totalmente diferente. Lisa sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que había utilizado la letra de la canción de Minmei.

"_¡Oh, Rick¡Te amo tanto!"_

¿Por qué no podía decírselo? Él tenía razón, ella jamás se lo había dicho desde que comenzaron a salir.

"_Tengo miedo"._

Siempre había sentido miedo que Rick le rompiera el corazón. Minmei era una amenaza, una amenaza permanente ya que ella era el primer amor de Rick. Lisa sabía que él no tenía ese problema porque Riber estaba pero la Señorita Macross se encontraba al doblar la esquina.

"_¿Cómo puedo competir con ella? pero ¿realmente tengo que competir?"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando evocó los besos y las caricias de Rick así como las dulces palabras que solía susurrarle al oído en cada oportunidad. Lisa recordó el día que Rick la rescató de la Base Alaska. Recordó cómo los dos corrieron a abrazarse, cómo él la había sujetado con fuerza como si no la fuera a soltar jamás.

"_¿Puede alguien ser tan bueno en fingir amor?"_

La verdad era que ambos se habían lastimado el uno al otro y Lisa sospechaba que ella era la que más había sufrido. Intencionalmente o no, Rick había causado dolor al corazón de Lisa tantas veces que ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a correr un nuevo riesgo. Lisa colocó su almohada junto a su cuerpo y la abrazó imaginándose a Rick a su lado.

* * *

Rick, ataviado en su traje de piloto, entró al hangar.

Buenos días, señores – saludó con formalidad.

Los pilotos que se encontraban reunidos, murmurando, se replegaron inmediatamente al escuchar su voz y lo saludaron.

¡Buenos días, señor!

Caballeros, espero que estén listos para salir a trabajar. Escuché que la fiesta del Capitán Fokker se extendió hasta la madrugada... – se ajustó los guantes ligeramente nervioso.

¡Estamos listos, señor!

¿Descansó usted bien, Capitán Hunter?

Los pilotos veteranos entornaron sus ojos como respuesta al comentario del más joven de los reclutas. Obviamente el chico no tenía idea ni se había dado cuenta que Rick no estaba de humor para bromas. Rick se volvió a mirarlo y estuvo tentado a remitirlo lejos pero únicamente sonrió.

Dormí como un ángel. ¡Ahora, Vámonos!

Todos los pilotos se dispersaron rumbo a sus VTs mientras Rick subía al suyo. Se colocó el casco y encendió la máquina. Escuchó y sintió el crujir del motor y supo que como nunca antes, necesitaba volar.

_Lisa…_

El rostro de Sammie apareció en la Red y le indicó el cuadrante que debería patrullar ese día. Rick le agradeció y cortó la comunicación. Deseaba la paz y la soledad que sólo las nubes le podían ofrecer. El técnico le dio la señal para despegar y el piloto aceleró.

* * *

Lisa entró al SDF-2 luciendo demacrada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro pálido. Pellizcó sus mejillas antes de entrar a la oficina de Gloval.

"Capitana Hayes, reportándose, Almirante".

Se quedó inmóvil cuando notó el enorme arreglo de rosas sobre el escritorio.

"Buenos días, Lisa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?" – Gloval giró su asiento para mirarla.

"Muy bien" – mintió tratando de sonreír.

"Por lo visto, tú y el Capitán Hunter no han solucionado sus problemas¿cierto?"

Lisa se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

"No tienes porque avergonzarte. La única persona que debería estar avergonzada es el Capitán Hunter. ¿En verdad creyó que estaba cantando?"

El almirante se cubrió las orejas mientras sacudía la cabeza y Lisa se rió.

"Tenemos que admitir que el Capitán Hunter es persistente. Estas flores llegaron para ti esta mañana" – apuntó hacia las flores sobre su escritorio.

"¿Para mi?"

"¿Para quién más¿Crees que tengo una admiradora?" - levantó una ceja.

"Con todo respeto, señor, usted es un hombre atractivo, inteligente y encantador".

"Me miras con los ojos de una hija" – sonrió – "y yo te miro como un padre y es por eso que debo recordarte que todos cometemos errores".

"¿Señor?" – ella lo miró sin entender.

"El Capitán Hunter ha madurado mucho desde el día en que lo conocimos¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, señor".

"Claro que me refiero a su trabajo como piloto, donde es casi infalible pero tenemos que recordar que aún es joven y tiende a ser impulsivo cuando se trata de mujeres".

"Almirante Gloval…" – Lisa deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento.

"Lisa¿qué sugieres que hagamos cada vez que encontramos a un rebelde Zentraedi?"

"¿Darle otra oportunidad?"

"¿Incluso si es capaz de traicionarnos?"

"Todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, señor".

"Exacto".

Lisa observó a su mentor mientras encendía su pipa.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que intenta decirme algo, Almirante Gloval" – le sonrió.

"¿Quién, yo? No, en lo absoluto. Ahora por favor llévate tus rosas porque me están dando alergia" – el hombre estornudó mientras Lisa recogía su arreglo.

"Gracias, señor. Por todo".

"Te veré después, Lisa".

La Capitana regresó a su oficina y colocó las flores sobre su escritorio antes de leer la tarjeta.

_Te amo._

_Dime si tú me amas a mí._

_Rick._

* * *

Lisa se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró profundamente.

Una semana había pasado desde la boda y la feliz pareja había vuelto de su luna de miel. Claudia fue transferida al SDF-2 para trabajar junto a Lisa y Gloval. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron tan pronto como se vieron.

"¡Te extrañé!" – Lisa estrujó a su amiga.

"¡Yo también te extrañé, amiga¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con tu piloto?"

"No… y no me mires así".

"¡No puedo creerlo¡Acabo de perder una apuesta con Roy!"

"¿Qué?"

"Roy dijo que no perdonarías a Rick. Yo le dije que lo harías. Ahora perdí y tengo que pagar".

"¿Qué apostaste?"

"No quieres saberlo" – sonrió con picardía – "pero ¿qué pasó con ustedes?"

"Tengo miedo y no sé que hacer…"

"Sé que Rick lo enredó todo pero estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, Lisa".

"Claudia…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes qué hacer? Eres un adulto, un soldado, un guerrero entrenado, sabes lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer".

"Pero eso no significa que pueda conseguir lo que deseo".

"¿Por qué actúas como si lo hubieras perdido? La última vez que miré, Rick hacía el ridículo para tratar de recuperarte".

"Lo sé… y lo amo pero…"

"¡Sin peros¡Tienes que decírselo!"

"Lo haré… a mi tiempo".

Claudia dirigió su mirada al cielo implorando por paciencia.

* * *

Miriya y Max descansaban sobre la alfombra de la sala. Dana jugaba con sus bloques para armar, construyendo torres para luego derribarlas.

"Creo que tenemos a una pequeña guerrera" – dijo Miriya bastante divertida.

"Igual a su madre" –sonrió Max lleno de orgullo.

"No digas eso, mi amor" – Miriya frunció el entrecejo – "quiero que Dana sea lo más humana posible".

"Lo será".

"Max¿crees que Lisa y Rick volverán a estar juntos?"

"No lo sé" – movió la cabeza – "creo que no se comprenden el uno al otro".

"¿Por qué¿Por qué nosotros si pudimos comprendernos a pesar de ser de razas diferentes?"

"Porque era el destino" – Max besó a Miriya en los labios.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"¿Qué probabilidades había de que dos enemigos se enamoraran, se casaran y tuvieran un bebé?"

Dana dijo algo en Zentraedi y Miriya sonrió. Max no entendía bien los balbuceos del bebé y mucho menos si hablaba en Zentraedi.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Algo así como, una en un millón, Maximillian".

"Ah, entonces nuestra pequeña hija es buena con los números".

"¡Boom!" – Dana saltó sobre la pared de ladrillos que había construido y rió.

"Tienen que volver" – insistió Miriya – "Lisa y Rick se ven muy bien juntos".

"¡Ick… Isa… sí¡Mami… papi… sí!"

La pareja miró a su hija que aplaudía con sus manitas.

"Tal vez ella sabe algo que nosotros no".

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde que Rick y Lisa habían hablado. Él respetó sus deseos y le estaba dando tiempo. Lisa comenzaba a preguntarse si Rick había dejado de interesarse en ella…

"¿Necesitas compañía?"

Lisa desvió el rostro de la revista que pretendía leer.

"¡Hola, Matt!"

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Por supuesto" – cerró la revista.

"¿Cómo estás, Lisa? Pareces algo triste últimamente".

"Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar".

"¿Cosas o alguien en particular¿El Capitán Hunter, quizás?"

Lisa se sonrojó.

"Lo he visto por ahí y parece igual de triste que tú".

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Matt?"

"Soy un hombre, y puedo reconocer cuando un chico tiene problemas de faldas".

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, y si perdonas mi franqueza…"

"Adelante".

"Luego del show que protagonizó en la boda, me sentiría de la misma forma si no hubiera conseguido a la chica".

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Fue todo un espectáculo¿verdad?"

"¿Un Capitán del RDF agitando sus caderas así¡Cielos¡Fue memorable!"

Matt empezó a reír y Lisa lo acompañó.

"No deberíamos estar riéndonos así, Matt".

"Lo sé… pero fue muy divertido… él debe amarte en verdad".

"Todo el mundo sigue diciéndome eso pero yo lo encuentro difícil de creer¿sabes?"

Lisa guardó silencio y sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. El joven ingeniero colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

"Todo va a estar bien, Lisa… sólo escucha a tu corazón".

De manera inadvertida, Rick los observaba desde la barra de la cafetería.

* * *

"_¡Genial¡Aquí estoy atormentándome acerca de Lisa y ella se consuela con Matt!"_

Rick continuó caminando por las calles de Macross hasta que se encontró con un cartel familiar y decidió entrar.

"Hola, Minmei"– no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la redondez de su vientre.

"¡Rick!"

La cantante corrió hacia él y le tiró los brazos al cuello. Kyle, que limpiaba unos vasos en el bar, frunció al ver su gesto pero se dijo a si mismo que ese era un hábito de su mujer. El piloto la abrazó brevemente antes de apartarse.

"¡Tía Lena¡Tío Max¡Miren quién esta aquí!" – canturreó Minmei.

"¡Oh¡Rick, hijo¿Cómo estás?" – el tío Max salió a recibirlo.

"Que gusto volver a verte" – la tía Lena besó su mejilla.

Minmei lo invitó a tomar asiento en "la mesa de honor" junto a ella y llamó a Kyle con la mano.

"¿Tienes hambre, Rick¡Porque yo me estoy muriendo por comer! Tío Max¿podrías…?"

"Claro que sí, Minmei. Les prepararé algo muy especial para ustedes dos… perdón, para ustedes tres".

"Nuestra Minmei siempre está hambrienta" – explicó tía Lena antes de regresar a la cocina.

"¡Ah! Tengo una foto del bebé, Rick. ¡Debo mostrártela¡Ahora vuelvo!"

"¡No, Minmei, espera!" – Rick temía la idea de quedarse a solas con Kyle.

"No te escuchará" – dijo Kyle con seriedad – "a todo el mundo les ha mostrado a la niña".

"¿Niña?"

"Tendremos una niña" – y por primera vez, Rick observó a Kyle sonreír.

"¡Felicidades¡Debo admitir que Minmei se ve maravillosa! parece…"

"¿Llena de energía¡Sí, esta buscando qué hacer la mayor parte del día… me pregunto cómo será nuestra hija".

"Hermosa, estoy seguro".

"Como su madre".

"_¡Increíble! Lynn Kyle y yo conversando…"_

Minmei prácticamente regresó a la mesa de un salto y sostuvo un sonograma frente al rostro de Rick.

"¿Puedes verla?"

Rick escudriñó intensamente el sonograma, casi lastimándose los ojos.

"No, no realmente…"

"¿En serio¡Aquí está!" – Minmei apuntó hacia una mancha – "¿La ves?"

"¡Ah, sí¡Claro¡La veo!" – tuvo que mentir. _¿Para qué decepcionarla?_

"Va a ser una balletista" – afirmó Minmei.

"Estoy seguro que sí" – sonrió Rick.

"¡Oh¡Soy tan egoísta¿Tú cómo estás¿Qué paso con Lisa? tengo que admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo en el escenario".

Rick se sonrojó y Kyle decidió burlarse de él.

"Estábamos pensando en contratarte como parte del coro".

"No creo que puedan pagarme lo suficiente como para repetir lo que hice allá arriba" – dijo Rick con naturalidad.

"¿Y funcionó?" – Minmei se reclinó sobre la mesa.

"No".

"¡Mentira!" – exclamó de manera infantil – "lo encuentro difícil de creer. Lisa te ama".

"¿Y cómo lo sabe, señorita Minmei?" – bromeó Rick.

"Sólo lo sé. Yo _presiento_ esas cosas" – gesticuló con las manos.

"¡Oh, oh! Mejor ten cuidado, Hunter. Minmei se ha convertido en algo así como una psíquica desde que esta embarazada".

Rick se rió ante el comentario de Kyle.

"¿Por qué no me creen?" - Minmei hizo un puchero.

"Claro que te creemos" – bromeó Kyle.

"Te dije que presentía que un amigo vendría a vernos y fue cuando entró Rick".

"Tú eres amiga de todo el mundo, Minmei. Pudo haber sido cualquiera… sin ofenderte Hunter".

"No te preocupes".

Rick sonrió divertido mientras la pareja continuaba discutiendo. Minmei se quedó a media frase cuando la tía Lena llegó con la comida.

"¡Yum¡Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre!"

"¿Crees que esto es suficiente?" – preguntó Kyle mientras les servían cuatro platos

"Tal vez tío Max deba preparar algo de pollo y chow mein también" – dijo Minmei.

Rick miró a Kyle con curiosidad. El pacifista solamente sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Era una tarde de domingo cuando el grupo de amigos se las había arreglado para tener el día libre y preparar una parrillada en la casa de los Fokker. Max y Roy encendían el asador mientras Rick arreglaba la mesa. Miriya intentaba ayudar a Claudia en la cocina y tuvo éxito preparando las hamburguesas. Lisa estaba encargada de traer el postre y fue la última en llegar.

"¡Hola!" – dijo Roy abriendo la puerta – "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Estaba horneando unos pasteles" – dijo señalando su canasta bajo el brazo – "¿No los hueles?"

"Huelen muy bien" – le dijo haciéndola pasar.

Lisa se encaminó hacia la cocina con Roy a corta distancia tras ella. El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba a su amiga con ojo crítico. Lisa posó la canasta sobre el mostrador y saludó a sus amigas.

"Oye Lisa¿cuántos pasteles te has estado comiendo?" – preguntó Roy.

"¿Qué?"

"Parece que te has comido más de uno".

"¡Roy!" – exclamó Claudia sorprendida.

"¡Cierra la boca, Fokker!" – le dijo Lisa

"Te hace falta Rick¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

"Mientes pero para tu buena suerte él está aquí".

"¿Está aquí?"

"¡Claro! Y es tu oportunidad de volver con él, si quieres…" – dijo antes de salir al patio.

Lisa se volvió hacia sus amigas y preguntó por Dana.

"Está afuera con Rick. Dana parece muy atraída hacia él" – contestó Miriya.

"¿Te importaría decirnos las cual es su atractivo, Lisa?" – preguntó Claudia para mortificarla.

"¡Oh, basta!" – Lisa espió a través de la ventana de la puerta y vio a Rick con Dana en brazos.

"¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?" – sugirió Claudia.

Lisa sonrió ante la idea pero permaneció en la cocina hasta que las demás salieron. Max saludó desde la parrilla mientras que Roy soplaba con fuerza sobre sus dedos quemados. Rick sonrió desde la caja de arena donde Dana jugaba. Tomando valor, Lisa se acercó a ellos.

"¿Cómo estás, Rick?" – se sentó junto a él.

"Estoy bien.

"¡Lisa!" – exclamó Dana abrazándola.

"Hola princesa" – dijo besando su frente.

¿Cómo esta el trabajo en el SDF-2?" – preguntó Rick.

"Todo bajo control".

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. Lisa respiró profundamente y estaba a punto de decirle a Rick sus sentimientos cuando Max lo llamó. Rick se disculpó y corrió hacia el asador, donde Roy saltaba de un lado a otro.

"¡Fuego¡Fuego!" – gritaba el piloto rubio.

"¿Cariño, por qué dejas que Max se encargue de la parilla?" – sugirió Claudia con la mayor delicadeza.

"Estaré bien Capitán, yo puedo encargarme" – suplicó Max con la mirada y Roy entendió el mensaje.

"Eres muy torpe, hermano mayor" – se rió Rick.

"Y tú eres un idiota" – dijo Roy golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

"¡Oye!" – dijo devolviéndole el golpe.

Lisa decidió sentarse junto a Miriya en la mesa mientras Rick y Roy se golpeaban como dos chiquillos.

"Rick ha perdido peso" – comentó Miriya –"Max dice que casi no come".

"Eso sí sería una novedad" – dijo Lisa – "considerando el apetito que tiene".

"Algo debe preocuparlo…"

* * *

Un par de horas después, el grupo recogía todo antes de volver a casa. Max y Roy estaban ocupados con la parrilla mientras Rick limpiaba la mesa. Miriya y Claudia guardaban las sobras de comida mientras que Dana se asía de la falda de su madre. Lisa decidió que era un buen momento para acercarse a Rick a solas.

"¿Tienes un minuto, Rick?" – preguntó insegura.

"Seguro" – continuó recogiendo los platos de la mesa – "¿Qué pasa?"

"He estado pensando en lo que dijiste…"

"Sé lo que vas a decirme Lisa" – la miró.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Te he visto junto a él en la nave y por la ciudad".

"¿Con él?"

"Con Matt. Me doy cuenta que te has decidido por él…".

"Rick…"

"Sólo espero que él te haga en verdad feliz…de la manera que yo no supe hacerlo".

"Pero Rick…"

"De verdad espero que seas muy feliz" – repitió antes de entrar a la casa.

Estupefacta, Lisa se sentó en la banca y soltó una lágrima. La pequeña Dana que había observado todo desde la casa, caminó hacia ella y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. La capitana miró a la niña y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

"Isa… no llorar…" - Dana levantó sus manitas hacia sus mejillas.

"De acuerdo Dana… Isa no llorar…"

"Isa... mamá… Isa no llorar…"

"Trataré Dana…" – dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

Adentro de la casa, Rick estaba furioso. ¡No podía creer que Lisa no hubiera negado su relación con Matt¡Lo había cambiado y por alguien menor que él!

* * *

Días después, Lisa salía del baño y se encontró con Claudia. Su mejor amiga la miraba con seriedad, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué me miras así, Claudia?"

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" – Lisa levantó sus cejas.

"Era una corazonada y la acabas de confirmar".

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Claudia¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?"

"No tienes nada que explicar, Lisa".

"¿Cómo pudo pasar? Fuimos tan cuidadosos".

"Pasó y punto" – Claudia puso la mano sobre el hombro de Lisa – "¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

"No sé si deba".

"¿Qué?"

"Rick me rechazó el día de la parrillada".

"Un momento" – miró a Lisa con incredulidad – "¿Le dijiste que querías estas con él y él dijo que no?"

"No exactamente…"

"¿Cómo que no exactamente?"

"Él cree que estoy saliendo con Matt".

"¿Y se lo aclaraste, verdad?"

"No…"

"¿Qué rayos les pasa!"

"Pero Clau…"

"Si no estuvieras embarazada, te abofetearía. Tienes que decírselo".

"¿Crees que Roy lo sepa?"

"¿Roy?" – se extrañó Claudia.

"Me dijo que había ganado peso".

"Él piensa que es a causa de las galletas y los dulces no por un bebé".

"Ah…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Como ocho semanas".

"¿No lo sospechabas?"

"Me sentí algo extraña cuando volvimos pero creí que era por el salto hiperespacial. No fue hasta que Dana me llamó _mamá_ que me asusté".

"¿Todavía estás asustada?"

"No, estoy feliz".

"Tienes que decirle al padre y pronto".

"No lo sé…"

"O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo" – amenazó Claudia.

"Estoy asustada, Claudia¿cómo tomará la noticia?"

"Si es el hombre que creo, se alegrará…"

"¿Y si no?"

"Y si no, Roy se encargará de romperle las narices…pero no creo que eso pase. Rick te ama. Díselo esta noche en casa".

"Pero es tu aniversario…"

"¿Qué importa? Será un hermoso regalo si ustedes dos se reconcilian" – dijo rodeando los hombros de su amiga.

"Está bien, lo haré, Clau" – le prometió.

* * *

Claudia, Miriya y Lisa estaban en casa de los recién casados ultimando los detalles de la cena. La capitana estaba encargándose de alistar la mesa, las flores y la decoración ya que el olor a comida la incomodaba terriblemente. En su lugar, la Zentraedi ayudaba a Claudia en la cocina a pesar de haberse cortado más de una vez en los dedos.

"¿Estás bien, Miriya?" – preguntó Claudia al escucharla quejarse.

"Sí, no se preocupe" – dijo soplando sus dedos frente a la estufa.

"Si quieres puedes ayudar a Lisa en el comedor".

"No, está bien. Sé que necesita que la ayuden y también sé que la capitana se enfermará si huele la comida".

Claudia miró a Miriya llena de sorpresa.

"Lo puedo presentir" – explicó ella – "y lo puedo ver en su rostro. Hay cierta dulzura en su mirada…"

"Es verdad".

"¿Lo sabe Rick?"

"Todavía no pero espero que ella se lo diga esta noche".

"Se cumplió el deseo de la capitana. ¿Recuerda lo que dijo la primera noche que salieron?"

"Que Lisa quería un bebé con el comandante…" – sonrió Claudia.

El sonido de la puerta que se abría y el gritó de Roy llamó su atención.

"¿Dónde está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?" – preguntó el rubio.

"¡Aquí!"

Ella se asomó a la sala y él la tomó en brazos para estamparle un beso apasionado en los labios. Max saludó a su mujer de igual manera mientras Rick y Lisa se miraban incómodos. El beso parecía no terminar y Rick optó por carraspear.

"¿Qué te pasa, Rick¡Cierto! No tienes a quien besar…¡por tonto!" – dijo Roy.

"Feliz aniversario, Roy" – dijo Lisa saludándolo.

"Hola Lisa…¿sigues comiendo pasteles?" – preguntó mordaz.

Por respuesta, ella le dio un pisotón mientras se sonrojaba.

"¡Eres un tonto, Fokker!"

"Las verdades duelen".

Un zumbido desde la cocina les anunció que la comida estaba lista y empezaron a servir la cena para llevarla hacia la mesa. Roy y Claudia ocuparon las cabeceras de la mesa mientras Max se sentaba junto a Miriya y Lisa junto a Rick. El piloto miró a Lisa de reojo.

"¿Cómo has estado, Lisa?"

"Bien y ¿tu?"

"Muy bien".

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Que difícil se habia vuelto sostener una conversación con Rick! Todos empezaron a pasarse las bandejas para servirse la comida mientras conversaban entre ellos…menos Rick y Lisa.

"Rick…"

"¿Qué?"

Ese _¿Qué?_ de Rick no le gustó para nada a la capitana pero siguió en su intento de conversar con él.

"Si tienes unos minutos me gustaría platicar contigo".

"¿Sobre qué?" – preguntó indiferente.

"Es algo muy importante".

"¿Sobre el trabajo?"

"No".

"Entonces no tenemos mayor cosa de que hablar" – contestó para sorpresa de la mujer.

Max golpeó el lado de su copa con una cuchara para llamar la atención del grupo. Miriya empezó a servir vino en las copas menos en la de Lisa y le guiñó el ojo.

"Brindemos por la feliz pareja" – dijo Max levantando su copa.

"Por muchos aniversarios más" – añadió Miriya.

"¿No vas a brindar?" – preguntó Rick al observar que Lisa llenaba su copa con agua.

"No tengo ganas de beber…"

"No seas aguafiestas" – dijo en un tono más alto de lo necesario.

"¿Por qué estás tan agresivo, Rick?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ellos.

"¿Agresivo, yo?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Estoy fastidiado que seas tan…tan perfecta. Todos vamos a brindar por Roy y Claudia y tu no puedes…o no quieres…olvídate del protocolo y divertirte un poco".

"No sabes lo que dices, Rick".

"Seguro que Matt …"

"¿Matt?"

Rick apretó las mandíbulas molesto consigo mismo. Había dejado salir la verdad: que estaba celoso del nuevo novio de Lisa.

"Rick no entiendes…es por eso que quiero hablar contigo".

"No tenemos nada más que decirnos, Lisa".

"Tal vez debas escucharla, Rick" – intervino Claudia.

"No" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Rick, espera" – dijo Lisa tomando su mano.

El se sacudió como si ella lo quemara. Ese gesto lastimó a Lisa en lo más profundo.

"Roy…Claudia…lo siento pero debo irme" – dijo Lisa levantándose de la mesa.

"No tienes que irte" – dijo Claudia.

"No exageres, Lisa" – se burló Rick – "te estás comportando como una _vieja amargada_".

La mesa prácticamente contuvo el aliento al escuchar las palabras del piloto. Lisa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, incrédula que él la hubiera llamado de esa manera. Iracunda, Lisa tomó su copa de agua y la arrojó en el rostro del piloto antes de alejarse de la mesa y salir a la calle.

Demasiado estupefactos, nadie intentó detener a Lisa pero miraron a Rick con severidad. Rick sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó el rostro antes de volver a sentarse.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – le preguntó Roy.

"¿A mi?"

"No debiste tratarla así" – sentenció Claudia.

"A ver¿por qué no puede tomarse un trago con nosotros¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el soldado perfecto, eh?"

"Querías pelear con ella…"

"¡No es verdad!" – dijo Rick.

"¡Estás que te mueres de los celos!" – añadió Miriya.

"¿Celos, yo?" – Rick se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, estás enojado porque crees que Lisa está con otro" – dijo Max.

"Yo no creo nada. Sé que está con Matt".

"¡No lo está!" – dijo Claudia – "Ella te ama a ti".

"Si me amara…"

"¡Necio! Ella te ama y te lo iba a decir el día de la parrillada y hoy…" – Claudia se mordió la lengua para no continuar.

"¿Hoy, que?"

"Hoy…Lisa quería hablar contigo pero lo arruinaste" – dijo Miriya.

"Te comportaste como los niños: cuando les gusta alguien, peor los tratan" – dijo Roy.

"¡Oh, déjenme en paz!" – exclamó Rick poniéndose en pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó Roy – "Todavía no terminamos contigo".

"Pues yo terminé con ustedes…y lamento haberles arruinado la noche".

El piloto salió de la casa y empezó a caminar por las aceras y para colmo una llovizna empezó a caer.

"_Soy un idiota_" – se dijo.

Era verdad. Había querido lastimarla porque ella lo había rechazado por Matt cuando él la amaba desesperadamente. Todos decían que ella lo amaba a él pero si era así…¿Por qué Lisa no se lo decía?

_Tal vez porque él no le daba la oportunidad…_

Suspirando, decidió que iba a cambiar su horario de trabajo para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos al menos durante una semana.

* * *

En su casa, Lisa acostada sobre la cama hablaba a su vientre.

"Tu padre es un idiota" – le dijo a su bebé – "¿Cómo puedo amar a un malcriado como él?".

¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarla por ese nombre? Esas eran las palabras más hirientes que le habían dicho en la vida y siempre era Rick el que las decía. Suspirando se dijo que eso no era lo único que la habia lastimado…Rick la habia tratado con total indiferencia y no parecía interesado en hablar con ella.

"_Ahora¿qué hago¿Cómo le digo sobre tu existencia?"_

Tal vez no se lo diría, decidió. Tal vez sería mejor pedir un traslado a otra base para alejarse de él.

* * *

Rick Hunter despertó al escuchar tumbos a su puerta.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ – se preguntó asustado.

Rick se levantó corriendo de la cama y abrió la puerta de la entrada para encontrarse con Roy mirándolo con severidad.

"¡Roy¿Qué te pasa¿Es una emergencia?"

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora que estuviste escondido durante una semana?"

"No estuve escondido".

El dedo índice de Fokker se clavó en el pecho de Rick.

"¿Me quieres decir qué rayos pasa contigo?"

"Nada".

"¿Sigues pensando que Lisa está con Matt?"

"¿Hay pruebas de lo contrario? Ella me lo dijo".

"¿Lisa te dijo eso?"

"El día de la parillada".

"No creo que ella haya dicho eso…¿de donde sacaste esa idea?"

"Yo los vi en una cafetería…él la tenía de la mano".

"¿Eso es todo¡Eres más tonto de lo que creía!"

"¡Oye, sin insultos!"

"¡Debería darte una tunda para hacerte entrar en razón¡Lisa esta enamorada de ti!"

"Yo no lo pienso así…"

"Ese es tu problema, piensas mucho o no piensas nada en lo absoluto. Lisa estaba a punto de decirte que te amaba ese día de la parrillada".

"¿En serio?" – sonrió engreído.

"Sí, y lo echaste a perder".

"Aún puede decirme que me ama".

"¡Borra esa arrogante sonrisa de tu rostro¿Sabes dónde esta Lisa ahora mismo?"

"¿En el trabajo?"

"Sí, amiguito, en el trabajo… preparándose para partir hacia el espacio".

"¿Qué!"

"Le pidió a Gloval enviarla a la fábrica con Breetai. Se va, idiota".

"¡No puede hacerlo!"

"Bueno¡entonces será mejor que hagas algo para detenerla!"

Rick observó a su amigo desconcertado.

"¿Qué estás esperando¡Vístete¡Y muévete!"

"¡Sí, sí!"

Rick se volvió y corrió hacia su recámara, justo a tiempo para perderse la sonrisa de Roy.

* * *

Lisa revisaba su correspondencia cuando un memorando fue colocado sobre su escritorio.

"Gracias" – musitó Lisa sin levantar la vista del papel que leía.

"Como vamos a extrañarlo…"– dijo su asistente.

"¿A quien?"

"Al Capitán Hunter. Se va".

"¿Qué!" – Lisa se puso de pie y tomó la carta en sus manos. Las palabras desfilaban ante sus ojos – "_Rick ha sido enviado a la nave de Breetai… indefinidamente"._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al abdomen… _Tengo que decirle._

"¿A qué hora parte el trasbordador?"

"En diez minutos, Capitana Hayes".

Sin decir otra palabra, Lisa salió corriendo de su oficina rumbo al hangar. Sus pasos apresurados se escucharon a través del corredor.

* * *

Rick entró al trasbordador y corrió hacia la cabina del piloto. Lisa llegó poco después y miró a su alrededor.

"¡Rick¡Rick¿Estás aquí?"

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Rick salir de la cabina.

"¡Lisa!"

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"¡No te vayas!"

¿Quién lo dijo primero? Eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que corrían hacia los brazos del otro.

"¡Lisa, Lisa… no me dejes!"

"No puedes irte, Rick. Te amo, Rick Hunter. ¡Te amo!" – besó sus mejillas.

"¡No puedo estar sin ti¡Cásate conmigo!"

"¿Qué!" – lo miró con incredulidad.

"Le diremos a Gloval que nos casaremos. Tendrá que esperar para mandarte al espacio".

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Cásate conmigo¡Te amo!"

"¡Sí¡Sí¡Te amo!"

"Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa Hayes".

Rick llevó sus labios hacia los de Lisa y ella se los ofreció abiertamente. Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente antes de besarse apasionados. Rick llevó su mano hacia la cabellera de Lisa para tomarlo entre sus dedos mientras la besaba con desespero. Ella acarició su nuca antes de rodear su cuello con un brazo para acercarse a él. Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento y Rick acercó su frente a la de ella antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

"¡No te puedes ir Lisa! Tienes que decirle a Gloval que cambiaste de opinión".

"Pensé que eras tú quien se iba…"

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Nos engañaron!" – Rick abrazó a Lisa – "Roy me dijo que Gloval te enviaría con Breetai".

"Y yo recibí un memorando firmado por Gloval que me informaba sobre tu partida hacia el espacio".

"¿Así que, el viejo Almirante estuvo involucrado en esta farsa?" – dijo Rick divertido.

Lisa recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick.

"¡Deberíamos hacerles pagar por esta broma!"

"Pienso que deberíamos agradecerles, amor. ¿No lo crees?"

"Supongo que sí. Hemos sido tan tontos…"

"Y hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo. Lo siento, Lisa…"

"Yo también lo siento, Rick".

"¡Oh¡Casi lo olvidaba! Tengo una sorpresa para ti" – dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Hablando de sorpresas… yo…"

"He estado guardando esto desde que regresaste del espacio, Lisa" – sacó una cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa de su pantalón – "esto no es lo que había planeado y sé que ya te lo pregunté pero…"

Lisa tragó con dificultad mientras Rick se arrodillaba. El piloto abrió la cajita, revelando un anillo.

"Lisa Hayes¿te casarías conmigo?"

Rick apenas pudo escuchar su respuesta pero la vio asentir con la cabeza mientras lloraba. Tomó el anillo entonces y lo deslizó en su dedo mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios.

"Te haré muy feliz, Lisa".

"Sé que lo harás" – descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro – "yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti".

"¿De verdad?"

"Puedes considerarlo tu regalo de compromiso" – se sonrojó Lisa.

"¿Mi regalo de compromiso?" – la miró expectante.

"Rick… ¿Cómo te sentirías si en lugar de dos… fuéramos tres?"

Los ojos azules de Rick se abrieron con sorpresa. Por un instante, Lisa pensó que se desmayaría.

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Estoy embarazada, Rick…"

"¡Viva!" – Rick la levantó de la cintura y giró con ella. Lisa rió llena de alegría por su reacción y se aferró a él.

"¡Bájame!" – reía Lisa – "¡Me estás mareando!"

"¡Te amo¡Dime que amas!" – la abrazó

"Te amo y nuestro bebé también te ama".

"¡Te prometo que te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida, Lisa!"

"Es un trato, Capitán Hunter".

Ambos sellaron su promesa con un tierno beso, lleno de amor.

* * *

Toda la tripulación del SDF-1 y del SDF-2 tenía la mirada fija en el trasbordador y aguardaban con atención. Un respiro de alivio generalizado se dejó escuchar cuando Rick y Lisa salieron de la nave tomados de la mano. Una ronda de aplausos se hizo presente al igual que un par de vivas, y la joven pareja saludó.

Max se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su VT con Miriya a su lado.

"¡Funcionó!" – dijo la hermosa Zentraedi – "¡Ya era hora!"

"¡Así se hace, jefe!" – Max le mostró la señal de victoria con sus dedos.

"¡Sí¡Sí¡Sí!" – gritaban los demás pilotos, emocionados.

Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron tímidamente al levantar la mirada. Gloval, Roy y Claudia los observaban desde la cubierta. Rick y Lisa inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su oficial superior. Gloval les correspondió halando sutilmente su boina. Lisa alzó su brazo y la luz del sol hizo brillar el anillo en su mano. Más aplausos se dejaron escuchar.

"Parece que al fin esos dos se reconciliaron" – Claudia abrazó a su esposo.

"Gracias a nosotros" – dijo Roy con arrogancia.

"¿Gracias a ustedes? Yo soy el cupido en esta historia Capitán Fokker ¡Que no se le olvide!" – dijo Gloval bromeando a medias.

La pareja recién casada se miró divertida.

* * *

Luego del "espectáculo", todo mundo volvió a sus actividades con ánimo festivo… Rick y Lisa, los más queridos y respetados miembros del RDF estaban finalmente juntos.

Estaba oscuro cuando Rick aterrizó su Veritech pero pudo ver a Lisa esperándolo en cubierta. Apagó el motor y se quitó el casco antes de abrir la cabina. Ella le sonrió y Rick hizo lo mismo antes de saltar fuera de su avión y correr hacia ella.

"Yo me lo llevaré, señor" – dijo el técnico, amistosamente. Rick le agradeció antes de abrazar a Lisa.

"Pensé que estarías en casa, mi amor".

"Quise esperarte y asegurarme de que no estoy soñando".

"Claro que no estás soñando" – Rick la tomó de la mano y le señaló el anillo.

"¿En verdad estamos comprometidos?"

"Por supuesto que sí"– besó su nariz – "¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa?"

"Creo que es una maravillosa idea".

* * *

Rick abrió la puerta de su apartamento y levantó a Lisa entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dándote la bienvenida a casa. Lisa. Este es nuestro hogar".

"En realidad, le pertenece al RDF… "- Rick la acalló con un beso antes de cruzar el umbral.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando entraron. Velas encendidas engalanaban el lugar así como pétalos de flores adornaban la alfombra. La mesa había sido arreglada especialmente con fina mantelería y delicada vajilla. Rick bajó a Lisa con cuidado y los dos caminaron hacia la mesa.

"Hay una nota" – Lisa la tomó entre sus dedos y la leyó en voz alta – "De nosotros para ustedes, con amor. Max, Miriya, Roy y Claudia. Posdata: tienen el día libre mañana"

"Tenemos grandiosos amigos" – Rick sonrió y abrazó a su prometida – "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No de comida" – lo miró sugestivamente.

"Yo tampoco" – Rick rozó sus labios con los de ella – "¿Qué tal una ducha? En verdad necesito una".

"¿Una ducha?" – Lisa se ruborizó profusamente. Rick rompió a reír.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nunca me he duchado con nadie".

"Será divertido" – la tomó de la mano.

"Pero… pero…"

* * *

Horas después, ambos se encontraban envueltos en toallas recostados sobre la cama de Rick. El piloto se recargó sobre su antebrazo para observar a Lisa mientras ella acariciaba el cabello oscuro de su prometido. Rick colocó amorosamente una mano sobre el abdomen de ella.

"Es increíble" – dijo Rick fascinado – "mi bebé crece dentro de ti".

"Un bebé de nuestro amor" – sus ojos se nublaron.

"¿Estás bien, Lisa?"

"Soy inmensamente feliz. Jamás había sido tan dichosa".

"Tampoco yo" – besó su frente – "ganamos la batalla, Lisa…"

"¿La batalla?"

"La batalla del amor, cielo. Por fin estamos juntos" – Rick acercó sus labios para besarla suavemente.

"Oh, Rick…"

"Tú me complementas, Lisa. Sin ti, me siento vacío. Incluso pierdo el apetito".

"¡Eso si es grave!" – rió Lisa.

"¿Podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice sufrir?"

"Te perdono" – acarició su mejilla.

"¿Qué hice para merecerte?"

"¡Tuviste suerte!" – pellizcó su mejilla.

"Eso es seguro…"

"¡Te amo, piloto!"

"¡Te amo, Lisa. No soy nadie sin ti… pero a tu lado, soy infinito!"

"Rick…"

"Sin ti no puedo vivir… ¡jamás me abandones!"

Lisa ofreció sus labios y él los tomó mordisqueándolos, buscando entrada. Sus manos se deslizaron para apartar la toalla que los envolvía y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Lisa con el suyo. Su suave forma femenina se amoldó a la de él, absorta. Los brazos de Lisa rodearon su cuello y los de Rick sujetaron su espalda.

"Te deseo" – susurró Rick, roncamente.

"Te necesito…"

"¿Qué pasa con el bebé¿Puedo lastimarlo?"

"¿Él?" – preguntó Lisa, divertida.

Rick sonrió apenado.

"O ella…"

"¡Rick Hunter¡Quieres un niño!"

"O una niña… lo que nos traiga la cigüeña…"

Lisa acarició el labio inferior de Rick con su lengua.

"Tómame…"

"¿Y el bebé?"

"Estará bien… sólo ámame como siempre lo haces…"

"¿Y cómo es eso?" – dijo Rick levantando una ceja.

"Apasionado y tierno…como solo Rick Hunter sabe hacerlo" – besó su cuello.

"¡Señor, sí señor!" – repuso bromeando.

Y ambos se perdieron en un profundo abrazo, dejando al pasado atrás y viviendo únicamente para su amor y para su bebé.

_I finally found someone  
that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
that makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee  
we started out as friends  
its funny how from simple things  
the best things begin_

_I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
Because whatever I do  
It is just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone (1)_

* * *

Dos semanas después, Rick y Lisa se casaron en una ceremonia privada dentro de la Base. Gloval llevó a Lisa hacia el altar mientras Rick la esperaba con Roy a su lado. Claudia fue la dama de honor, y Minmei la invitada de honor - no había nada en el mundo que le hubiera impedido presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo.

Los Hunter se mudaron a una casa de dos habitaciones, no muy lejos de los Sterlings, y muy pronto comenzaron a decorar la recámara del bebé con aviones de juguete colgando del techo dado que Rick estaba convencido que el bebé sería niño, y Lisa lo aceptaba ya que simplemente no quería discutir.

Lisa se encontraba en los seis meses de embarazo cuando Claudia anunció también el suyo. Gloval bromeó diciendo que algo pasaba con el agua porque parecía que toda su tripulación tendría bebés… pero no podía sentirse más feliz que convertirse en abuelo.

El matrimonio no era fácil. Fue una conjugación no solo de almas sino de maneras de pensar… y personas tan testarudas como Rick y Lisa tuvieron bastantes dificultades para ajustarse a los hábitos de cada quien. Más de una vez habían sentido la necesidad de salir por la puerta y olvidarse de todo… pero el tiempo les mostró que el uno sin el otro los hacía sentirse incompletos, así que idearon formas de comunicarse y permanecer juntos.

El trabajo continuaba a bordo del SDF-2, con los preparativos necesarios para el día en que la nave estuviera lista y saliera rumbo al espacio en busca de Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Mientras tanto, todo se mantenía en calma sobre el planeta Tierra y sus sobrevivientes que luchaban por la reconstrucción, orientando toda su fe a restaurar la civilización.

* * *

Dana Sterling corría por el patio trasero seguida de Roy, Rini y Benjamín. Roy Hunter era un simpático niño de cabellos oscuros y desordenados como su padre pero con profundos ojos verdes. Rini Lynn era una princesa de cabello negro con ojos tan azules como los de su madre. Ben era la viva imagen de su padre, con cabello rubio pero ojos color miel como los de su madre.

"¡No pueden atraparme¡No pueden atraparme!" – Dana les mostraba la lengua a los chiquillos.

Benjamín Fokker, el más joven de los niños corrió tras ella mientras Rini tropezaba y caía al suelo. El pequeño Roy Hunter se detuvo junto a ella y palmeó su brazo.

"No llorar… Rini… estás bien… Rini bien…"

"Rini… no bien…" - la versión en miniatura de Minmei hacía puchero.

"Sí… Rini… bien…" - Roy hizo una mueca graciosa y la niña sonrió.

"¡No pueden atraparme¡No pueden atraparme!" – desafió Dana a sus amiguitos nuevamente con Ben junto a ella.

Roy sujetó la mano de Rini y ambos corrieron hacia Dana.

No lejos de ahí, los Hunters, los Lynns, los Sterlings y los Fokkers había observado toda la escena.

"Parece que Roy es un Don Juan, igual que su padre… y su tío" – bromeó Roy.

"Sabía que no debí haberle puesto tu nombre" – refutó Rick.

"Hacen una pareja muy linda" – dijo Minmei sonriendo – "¿No sería maravilloso que terminaran juntos?"

"Mi hija no se casará con ningún militar" – dijo Kyle con seriedad.

Lisa Hayes-Hunter hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no opinar al respecto pero coincidió con Kyle. Había podido observar el rostro de Rini y tuvo que admitir la increíble semejanza con su madre… una verdadera rompecorazones.

"¡Vamos, Kyle¿Después de todo este tiempo…?" – inquirió Roy.

"Recordemos que Rini es mayor que Roy" – dijo Lisa adustamente.

"¿Y? A los Hunter nos gustan las mujeres mayores".

A Lisa no le hizo gracia el comentario de su esposo pero no dijo una palabra, particularmente porque él la abrazó con ternura.

"Creo que a Ben le gusta Dana. Le agradan las chicas rudas" – dijo Roy

"Y sí que lo es" – dijo Max pensativo.

En ese preciso momento, Dana empujó a Ben con fuerza. Miriya se levantó y le llamó la atención en Zentraedi. La nena sollozó y se dirigió a una esquina del jardín mientras Ben la seguía para tomar asiento junto a ella.

"Es una guerrera…" - dijo Miriya – "sería el orgullo de los Zentraedi".

Las parejas rieron y miraron a los niños llenos de cariño y esperanza.

"Esperemos que todo permanezca como hasta ahora" – dijo Roy levantando su vaso.

"Que el futuro sea próspero para nuestros hijos" – agregó Lisa.

"_Life is only what we choose to make it…"_– empezó a cantar Minmei.

"_Let's just take it…let us be free…"–_ continuó Max.

_"We can find the glory we have dreamed of..."_ – dijo Claudia.

_"And with our love, we can win..."_ – añadió Rick.

_"With strong hearts that beat us one, watch us soar_…" – sonrió Kyle.

_"And with love that conquers all...we'll win this battle...we will win..."_ – finalizó Minmei.

**FIN… (¿por ahora?)**

_**Traducción realizada por Emera**._

**Notas de la autora: **

**(1) Song "I finally found someone" by Streisand, Hamlisch, Lange & Bryan Adams, all rights reserved to its authors. No infringement intended.**

**(2) Song "We will win" from the Robotech books – no infringement intended.**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo final y que me dejen un último review – créanme que mi traductora y yo se los agradeceremos infinitamente.**

**Aguila Fanel: **Gracias por leer. Espero te haya gustado como terminó.

**Deniko:** Gracias por escribir. Lo alargué un poquitín de mi versión orginal en inglés…jeje…espero que esto te ponga feliz.

**Sandra:** Perdona la tardanza…pero más vale tarde que nunca¿no?

**Tsunade:** Perdona tambien la tardanza. Ojalá que las 4 personitas del trabajo me dejen un review…¿si:-P Ah, y yo soy la escritora del fic en inglés tambien.

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro: **¡Hola! Yo soy la escritora original del fic y sí¡claro que se casan y tienen un hijito! Robotech, despues de Candy Candy ha sido mi anime preferido y bueno, este es el resultado de mi mente fantasiosa. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Caballero de la luna:** Gracias por leer y no, no sé quien tiene el anime en español.

**Ruth**: Gracias por leer mi fic. Es verdad que la quité pero gracias a lectoras como tu, decidí terminarla. Gracias en verdad.

**Teniente Hikaru:** No sé si aun lees este fic pero si lo hiciste, espero que te haya gustado tanto como in inglés. Gracias.

**Ferduran:** Gracias tambien a ti. Y no, no tengo pensado seguir una historia con Roy pero lo que mencionas de los poderes es cierto…y por eso se me ocurrió que Dana tambien debía tener algo de poderes¿no crees? Aunque en mi lógica…los pierde despues del desafortunado encuentro con el Dr. Zand.

**Alexiel:** ¿Estás ahí? Gracias por leer.

**GPPR:** Tus dibujos son super lindos. Gracias por leer.

**EMERA:** Gracias por insistir en traducir este fic y por ofrecerte a hacerlo. I wouldn't have done it without you! Many thanks!


End file.
